These scars
by unholynight
Summary: Sasuke,Neji, and Shikamaru have always been mean to Naruto,Gaara, and Kiba. What happens when they take it too far?Then Years later, the three meet again, but the three boys that used to get picked on aren't the same anymore. CH.26 REWRITTEN!
1. prologue

**Umm, hi. I have been getting all sorts of inspiration and I know I have like, 2 other stories I'm supposed to be working on, but I couldn't resist! This idea was just BEGGING to be let out!! And I couldn't just ignore it!! So, without further ado, I would like to introduce to you all, yet another, new story. Please enjoy….**

Disclaimer:** I, in no shape nor form, own anything related to ****Naruto. ****I am simply borrowing the characters. That is all.**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Prologue**

3 senior boys were standing near an alley between two old stores. The stores had been closed a few days ago and no one was near. The said boys were talking to each other quietly as if some one would hear them, but there weren't many people walking, and it was starting to get dark.

From a distance, 3 other boys were walking on the sidewalk. Simple smiles on their faces. They were so happy that they had finished the first semester of high school. They were of course freshmen. "Hey, Gaara, Kiba, do you think we'll be living here for the rest of our lives?" One of the boys said. He had spiky blonde hair that swayed with the fall wind. His skin was a light tan that was all natural, and his sapphire blue eyes put the sky to shame.

"I'm not sure Naruto. Maybe we might. But that all depends on our care takers." One of the other boys with flaming red hair spoke up. His eyes were like green gems as he looked at the street before him. "Come on Gaara, stop being such a stick in the mud!" The boy at the end of the three put a friendly arm around the shorter red head. He had brunette hair that stuck out in all angles just like his two other friends. "Kiba, you're being too loud." The brunette puffed his cheeks and stuck out his tongue at the red head.

As they neared a corner to turn, they were abruptly pulled into an alley. "He you three, were do you think you're going? Did you forget what day it was today?" The three seniors that were talking to each other before looked down at the freshmen they each held. Kiba looked up at the one holding him by the hair. It was a boy with his hair in a pony tail that almost looked like a pineapple. "No, we didn't Shikamaru."

Another of the senior boys pushed Gaara against the concrete wall until he heard the red head groan in pain. This boy had long brown hair that tied into a low pony tail at the bottom. His eyes were so clear that appeared as if he had no pupils.

Lastly, a tall raven haired boy held Naruto by the front of his shirt. His onyx eyes pierced into the blonde's blue ones. It almost appeared as if he was looking into the blonde's soul. "Well, today is actually a much more special day than most of the usual ones, ne Neji?"

The clear eyed boy smirked as he looked at the young red head. "Yes, Sasuke, today is much more special than usual. And do you three know why today's a much more special day?" Each senior looked down at the one they were holding.

All three shook their heads no and looked up to meet eyes with other. "Today is much more special because today is the anniversary of when we met you three two years ago. And we have decided what to give you as a sign for this special moment. It's something you will have all to remember us by when we leave."

Shikamaru leaned down and pulled out a bag with all sorts of items and passed it around to his other companions. Neji took out a carving knife from the bag along with red ink. He also pulled out a lighter handed the bag to Sasuke. The raven put his hand in and pulled out a switch blade that was sharp t o the touch. He also retrieved black ink. He then handed the bag to shikamaru who took out what remained in the bag. It was a cake spatula shaped like a triangle and he pulled out a miniature hand torch. Along with that, he also got red ink.

The three younger boys looked at the seniors with sheer terror in their eyes. "Don't worry, Naruto, this wont hurt, much." The raven smirked as he pulled the blade out.

"Just relax Gaara, it wont be that bad." Neji laughed lightly as he looked at the red head.

Calm down, Kiba, it wont be so troublesome." Shikamaru looked at the brunette with a bored expression on his face.

Sasuke pushed Naruto down on the ground as he held the shivering blonde's wrist. Slowly, he put the sharp edge of the blade to Naruto's cheek and torturously dragged it across the blonde's sensitive skin. "GAAAAAHHHHH!!" Naruto's screams sent a shiver down Gaara's and Kiba's spine. They watched helplessly as their friend's face was being cut.

Sasuke pulled the blade away from Naruto's face as he looked down at the scar he made. He then reached for the ink bottle and poured enough in the scar to cover it. Naruto tried to scream again, but Sasuke covered the blonde's mouth with his hand. It stung and burned Naruto's skin. It was slowly and painfully killing the tissue that would have grown over the wound. The raven continued to do it again as his friends watched.

Neji got tired and looked down at Gaara. "See Gaara, it's not that bad." The red head was breathing shakily as he looked at the older boy. Neji, pushed Gaara down against the wall and held his hands up above his head. "Now, what to do?" Neji pretended to think until an evil smile spread across his face. " Right here is perfect." He moved some of Gaara's hair from his face and put a finger on the left side of his forehead. "That would be a lovely spot to make it on." Leaning over the redhead, Neji put the edge of the carving knife to Gaara's forehead and began. "Ha-AHHHHH!!" Gaara, screamed as Neji kept carving his flesh and moving the knife to different angles as if writing.

Shikamaru sighed and noticed how is friends were taking their sweet time with the boys. He looked down at the shaking Kiba, and smiled boredly. "Don't' worry, I won't take as long as them. Just hold still." Shikamaru grabbed the cake spatula and the torch and began to heat it up until it was bloody red. Kiba felt the heat radiating from the burning item and swallowed hard. Shikamaru leaned in and placed the scorching hot instrument on Kiba's cheek. The brunette screamed for all he was worth and tried to pull away, but Shikamaru had him by the waist.

Sasuke got up and smirked as he looked down at the blonde's face. Three black scars were on each side of his face. Blood still running down and fussing with the left over ink. Tears ran as well.

Neji sat on the ground looking at Gaara as the boy shook violently. A deep red wound on his forehead stood out. It spelled 'love' in Kanji. Ink had been put in it to make it stand out more. Along with that, Neji gave himself the privilege to burn around Gaara's eyes. The red head could barely open his eyes due to the fact that they burned every time he tried to.

Shikamaru looked at his work and smirked. Kiba had gotten two crimson red burns on each side of his face. Triangles pointing downwards. Red ink was put on them to make them look like art, instead of burns.

All three older boys walked to each other and smirked. "That was fun." Neji passed a hand through his long hair and looked back at Gaara. "I think we should go. It's getting dark and we still need to practice for tomorrow's show." Sasuke and shikamaru sighed as the looked up. "Yeah, Sasuke, you need to finish that song. Neji and I'll be practicing on our parts. Besides, I need a new symbol and Neji needs a new string for his bass. "Alright then, we should go."

Neji and Shikamaru waked away while smirking as Sasuke looked down at the blonde. "See you tomorrow Blondie. And remember, if you or your friends tell anyone that we're behind this, you know the consequences." Sasuke picked up the things they used and walked away. Leaving the three boys to shake in pain and fear.

A few hours passed and it was already dark. "G-Gaara, K-Kiba. We need to get home." Naruto stood up and helped his friends up as well. Dry blood stuck each one of their faces as they looked at one another. "Naruto, why does it always happen to us?" Kiba was beginning to sob as he ld onto the blonde. "I'm not sure Kiba, but our luck will change one day you'll see." And with that said, the three of them walked home.

_The next day_

Sasuke Neji and Shikamaru stood at the gates of he school as soon as the bell rang and waited for the three freshmen to come out, but they never did. "You think they squealed?" Asked Shikamaru. The three sighed decided to go see if the three other boys.

After a few minutes, they had arrived at an old run down apartment. The went to the owner of the building and sighed. "Excuse me, do three boys around fourteen live here?" Sasuke looked at the old man leaning against the wall on a chair. "Oh you mean, Naruto Gaara and Kiba?" The old man smiled at the three. "Yes, so they live here?" The old man sighed and looked down. "Well, those boys were a mess yesterday and it was the day their care taker came to see them. From the looks of it, that woman wasn't very happy. I'm afraid the three boys were moved. I just found out they were in the witness protection program and were hiding out here to be safe. But, they were attacked." Sasuke and the others tensed up for a bit ."The thing is, non of them would say who it was. But because of it, they have been moved to a safer place. Sasuke looked down. Maybe they had taken it to far.

"Do you know where they were moved to?" It couldn't be the that far thought the raven. "Well, they were moved to America." All three older teens looked at the old man. "Yup, that's what the woman said. To the states with those three. And they were such good boys."

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru regretted what they did, they had taken it way to far.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**There you go, hope you liked it!! This idea just struck me as sad. Well, tell me if you want me to continue by REVIEWING!! If this story doesn't turn out as good as I hoped, then I'll take it down, but that's up to you guys!! And for those that have read my stories, yes, this is another drama filled thing!! Laterzzz!!**


	2. interview

**Well, I am happy with the results I got for the prologue!! Ok, so thanks to all you people that have read, reviewed, alerted and favorite and just decided to read!! Glad you liked it now,**

**The story begins!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter one**

"Sasuke, we need that new song by next week!" Neji paced back and forth as he looked at his band mate. "What's wrong with you anyway? You're usually full of new songs." The long haired brunette sat on the leather couch as he looked at the raven.

"Come on Uchiha. What's the matter? I haven't seen you so down since we did that one mistake five years. You wouldn't speak to anyone when we found out those three were moved to America. I mean, we all knew you had a thing for the blo-" "SHUT UP HYUUGA!!" Sasuke fisted his hands as he looked at the other man. His breathing had quickened as he glared.

Neji sighed and decided he shouldn't have brought that topic up. He wasn't the one that should be talking. After, he as well had a thing for one of the boys him and his friends tortured.

"Troublesome, you guys are acting like a pair of high school kids. Come on, we have to do this appearance thing." Shikamaru sighed and began to walk out of the large dressing room. "Shika's right, we have a big interview in 5 minutes for Music nation Japan. Come on Sasuke, you can work on your song later."

All three men walked out and stood by the back setting and waited until they were told to go on.

"Well everyone, do we have a surprise for you! Music nation Japan is proud to present, the one and only, sHiNiGaMi!"

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru walked onto the setup stage and looked at the audience who only became louder as they were looked at.

"Sasuke! I love you!" "Marry me Neji!" "Shikamaru! I want to bear your children!" All sorts of screams were heard in the background as security tried to calm the spectators.

"Well, it's an honor to have you all here! We have so many questions to ask! But first, how does it feel to be the number one band through out the country of Japan?" Neji and Shikamaru looked at their front man and waited.

"It's a great feeling really, but we can't let it get to our heads. But it's been a blast going on tours and meeting old and new bands that are working in the music industry." The hostess smiled and shook her head in approval.

"Ok, so, Sasuke-sama, from the looks of our audience and people out there, we have one main question. It's to you and your two band mates." The three looked at the woman and waited as she took a breath and looked at all of them. "Are any of you in any sort of relationship?"

All three smirked and leaned back. "Non of us are in any sort of relationship." Neji was the one who spoke up. "We just don't have enough time to settle down. Besides, we haven't found the right people." The long haired brunette looked at the woman sitting across them and noticed she shivered under his gaze.

"Ok, lets take questions from the audience! Ok guys, you choose cause I'm afraid to go up there!" The hostess smiled weakly as she looked at the female population who were glaring at her with jealousy.

Sasuke looked around and tried to spot someone that didn't look like a rabid fan girl that would ask something stupid. He spotted a girl that had her hand up calmly and picked her ."Ok, what's your question." The girl blushed a bit and gulp. "Ano, uh, h-how old are you and Neji-san and Shikamaru-san?" The raven sighed and new it was going to be a long day. "We are all 23 years old."

After a few questions were asked and answered, the hostess stepped in. "Well, I guess that's enough questions for one day." The three males sighed and waited for what she had to say next. "Thank you for coming but there is one thing that I've heard. Is it true that you are all working on a new album?" All of the people in the audience, both male and female, leaned forward.

"Yes, we're working on a brand new album. We're going to be releasing it soon and we're going to be having the release party here in Tokyo." The audience sheered with excitement as they looked at the men. "Oh my god!! That's great! If it's not too much to ask, could you all maybe give us a little sneak preview?" The hostess bit her bottom lip. If they said yes, then the show's ratings would sky rocket.

"Troublesome, but why not?" Shikamaru gave a sly smirk as he looked at the other two.

After a few instruments were setup, they were ready. Shikamaru twirled his drum sticks high in the air and began to pound on his drums as Neji followed with bass and Sasuke strummed his electric blue guitar. His eyes were closed as he felt the beats run through him. His lips near the microphone and opened his eyes when his part came on. The lights dance around him as he began to sing with his sultry voice.

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_So ripped off so stepped on_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to back down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up!_

_Let's start a riot, a riot!_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot!_

As Sasuke's voice filled the room, the crowd began to thrash uncontrollably. The raven's voice was too captivating and all anyone could do was do as his voice said.

_If you feel so filthy_

_So dirty so fucked up_

_If you feel so walked on_

_So painful so pissed off_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to go down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up!_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_Just get up!_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a rio_

_tLet's start a riot_

When Sasuke hit his final note, he put his head down and took in a deep breath as he let the adrenaline flow through him. He was sweating and noticed Neji and Shikamaru were as well. When he looked out, he noticed how everyone's eyes were glazed over with the intensity of the music. He smirked to himself and knew it was going to be a huge hit, but he needed just one more song to make his album a hit.

"That was…..amazing!!" The hostess stood beside Sasuke. "There you have it ladies and gentlemen! SHiNiGaMi will live forever!!" The crowd got even louder as they looked at their idols. The three most perfect people from their line of view. "Wait!! We have one more surprise on the show!!" Everyone went dead quiet and looked at the woman. What could be better than sHiNiGaMi?

The woman chuckled darkly and looked out at the audience. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru looked at her with curiosity in their eyes. "I've just received news that there will be a special appearance from a certain band in a few days. They'll be arriving here fro America. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Resurrection!!"

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru looked at the audience and noticed that almost everyone's eyes dilated and then focused on the hostess to make sure if she was lying, but the smirk remained.

Some one fell over, apparently they fainted, and suddenly, the whole room was full of screams and uncontrollable cheers. They were much louder than when the band was playing.

As soon as the three band mates turned and looked at the screen, they couldn't help but let their jaws drop and eyes widen at the sight of the people that were playing in the music video.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful support!! I hope you liked this chapter. I wasn't sure how to make it, but I hope you enjoyed!**

**Song "riot" by Three Days Grace!!**

**Ok, who ever guesses right on who the people that Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru saw, I shall dedicate the next chappie to you!!…I always wanted to do something like this. I bet everyone that guesses might have it right!**

**Oh well, REVIEW please and tell me if I should change it or keep it or if it's ok or whatever you wanna tell me!! Laterzzz!!**


	3. It's them

**Hello peoples!! Well, I'm happy with the stats I've got going for this story!! Oh, and I've gotten ideas from some reviewers and I thank them! **

**Ok, last chapter I made a bet with those that guessed the people on the video. These are the people that got it right!!**

**JaRyse**

**Black Midnight Sky**

**realworldiscruel**

**HPTR Fangirl**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**

**AnimeDragonPurishira**

**Akane MOon**

**Great guesses! And so, this chapter is dedicated to you guys!! Enjoy everyone!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter two**

_Sasuke's Pov_

As the raven's eyes gazed up at the screen, he couldn't help but let out a small gasp. His eyes were glued to the screen as the camera moved around the three boys, no, men.

As the camera moved around them, Sasuke's eyes remained on the blonde. The raven felt a shiver run up his spine as the camera slowly got closer to his face. There were three lines on each side of his cheeks as it appeared that he was talking to the other two beside him. When the blonde noticed the camera in front of him, he smirked and the scene changed into a stage with all three boys with an instrument.

Sasuke looked at his two band mates and noticed they as well were glued to the screen. The raven looked back up when he heard them begin to play. The camera moved from each one of their hands playing. First, zoomed into the hands of the drummer as he pounded on the drums with perfect rhythm. Then onto the bassist as he strum with skillful fingers. Lastly, the lead singer's hands that played the fire red and orange guitar.

Sasuke couldn't look away no matter how much he wanted to. His eyes wouldn't dare to turn away. His body had frozen in place just like the others beside him. Then, the camera moved to the lead singer's lips that held a playful smirk as the bassist played.

_With the lights out it's a little less dangerous_

_Even with a strangers never get painless_

_Don't be afraid (afraid, afraid)_

_Every time I think I'm gonna change it _

_(I think I'm gonna change it, think I'm gonna change it)_

_It's driving me (driving me) insane (insane)_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah!)_

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed_

_For the fantasy_

_In your mind, through your eyes, do you see_

_It's the fantasy_

Sasuke let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The blonde's voice was so much stronger now. He had grown from the little raspy kid voice to much more mature and fuller voice. It was higher than his own, but still mature. The sound that the three made was indeed perfect.

Sasuke kept watching as the camera kept moving from one to the other. Showing only parts of their body. From their hands playing their instruments, to their closed eyes, and their lips. Not one had he seen them full view. But even though, he was still in shook at their amazing sound.

_Maybe tonight we can forget about it all_

_It could be just like heaven_

_I am a machine_

_No longer living, just a shell of what I dreamed_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed_

_For the fantasy_

_In your mind, through your eyes, do you see_

_It's the fantasy_

_Say it, say it, say what you believe_

_Say it, say it, to me_

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed_

_For the fantasy_

_Automatic, I imagine, I believe_

_Do you live_

_Do you die_

_Do you bleed_

_For the fantasy_

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed_

_For the fantasy_

_In your mind, through your eyes, do you see_

_It's the fantasy_

_Automatic, I imagine, I believe_

_Automatic, I imagine, I believe_

_Say it, say it, say what you believe_

_(Automatic, I imagine, I believe)_

_Say it, say it, say it to me_

_(Automatic, I imagine, I believe)_

_Say it, say it, say what you believe_

_(Automatic, I imagine, I believe)_

_Say it, say it, say it to me_

_Automatic, I imagine, I believeI believe, I believe, I believe_

As the song ended, the camera zoomed out and stopped when all three of them let their arms fall. It was then that Sasuke saw all three. They were grown, and looked confident. They opened their eyes at the same time and Sasuke sighed. Their eyes were determined and seemed to go through the screen and stare at him and Neji and Shikamaru.

Sasuke felt a tightening in his stomach as the screen went dark and went back up to it's rightful place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed your sneak peak at sHiNiGaMi and Resurrection!! They'll be making an appearance on the show in a bit! Thank you three for coming!"

Sasuke snapped out of his daze and looked at the hostess. He then looked at Neji and Shikamaru and noticed that they looked like hell. They had their heads down and looked as if all life was drained from them. Music from other artist started to play signaling the end of the show and the three got off the stage and went to their dressing room.

The raven flopped down on the leather couch as he put his hands to his face. "Who knew those three could go so far.Kiba seems to gotten used to his marks." Sasuke looked at Shikamaru as his eyes dropped down. "Gaara looks like he want to kill anyone that come within ten feet of him." Neji 's hair was messed up and scattered due to their little performance. "Naruto doesn't like a scared little boy anymore. They've all changed. And they're coming back." Sasuke let out a long sigh and looked at himself in the mirror. That was when his phone went off.

"Yeah, what do you want Kakashi?" Kakashi was their manager and had been since they got out of high school and made it into the big leagues as musicians. "Just wanted to inform you that Resurrection is going to be making a special appearance at you r releasing party for the new album. Those kids are huge in the states." Sasuke's eyes grew a fraction and took a while to let the information go through his head five times. "Kakashi. How, why, I mean, explain." The raven had no idea what to ask first. His other two band mates looked at him with curiosity.

"Well, I know their manger pretty well. He's a good man. Treats them like his own kids. Oh, and I met them three years ago. When they were first heard of. Don't worry, Sasuke, they wont steal the spotlight. They're huge in America, but not that big here in Japan. Although, they are pretty famous now. Anyway, their plane will be arriving tomorrow. I have to get things ready for when they do. Later Sasuke, tell the guys they did great on the show by the way." Then the call ended.

Sasuke turned and looked at the other two and sighed. "Resurrection is going to make an appearance at our releasing party." Neji and Shikamaru leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "Just great."

_In the New York Airport_

"Iruka, do we have to go back to Japan? And why didn't you tell us earlier about the concert with sHiNiGaMi? You know we aren't fond of Japan." Iruka Umino, manager of Resurrection, looked at the blonde haired lead singer. "Naruto, I know what happened back then and there, but we have to make your band's name heard there. Besides, you said you'd perform where you were wanted. And they want to hear you I Japan. Besides, it wont be that bad. Now come on, get in the plane, we'll be arriving tomorrow, it's a long flight. We'll only be there for 6 months."

With that said the blonde entered the plane that was for his band only and sat near his other two friends. "This is going to be a stay."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Behold!! Chapter three!! I've decided to make each chapter form only one point of view each time because I didn't to confuzzle people on who was talking I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

**And if you want to know, that song was by ****30 Seconds to mars, The Fantasy****. **

**REVIEW and tell me if you liked this chapter!! I was having a bit of writers block for a while but fought through it and came up with this! And for those that are reading my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated! Please be patient with me! **

**Well, I've got nothing more to say! Laterzz!! **

**FYI!!: Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba are 19, **

** Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru are 23**

** Iruka is 27 and Kakashi is 28**

**Just thought I'd let you know!!**


	4. Meeting soon

**Hello there my lovely readers. Sorry for taking more than the usual days it takes me to update, but I have been very busy. Well, I don't have much time, I have important news at the bottom of this chapter. But as for now, please enjoy. **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter three**

"Where the hell are my fucken drumsticks!!" A certain male with triangles on both sides of his face was on the floor of the inside of a plane frantically looking for his drumsticks.

"Calm down Kiba, maybe you just left them back in the studio before we left. I'm sure they're fine with out you." A blonde boy laid back on a couch looking out the plane's window as he listened to his friend and band mate complain. "Naruto's right. You probably just left them." A red head sighed as he looked at the others. "No way! They're my babies! There's no way I could have left them! Naruto, Gaara! You two gotta help me look for them! You know I can't play with out them!!" The one named Kiba looked at the blonde and red head like a kicked puppy.

"Fine, we'll help. But if we can't find them, you better not suck during our performances got it Kiba?" Kiba smiled and latched himself onto his friends. "Thanks guys!"

They all got up and began their search. As they looked, the blonde one, or Naruto, heard a cracking sound coming from under the couch. He got closer as he heard it again and looked under it. He sighed at what he saw. "Kiba, I found them."

Kiba smiled widely and looked under the couch. His smile fell as soon as he looked. There, under the couch, was his little dog, Akamaru, and there, in the dog's clutches, we're Kiba's beloved drumsticks. They were both chewed up and broken.

"NOOO!! AKAMARU! YOU HAVE BETRAYED MEE!!" Kiba fell to his knees as he held one of his sticks with the dog hanging from it by his teeth. "I'm sorry, Kiba. But I guess you'll be needing a new pair." Naruto put an arm around Kiba to consol him.

As the flight continued, Iruka walked up to the three. "Well guys, it appears we have about two more hours until we arrive in Japan." All three suddenly stopped their actions and looked at Iruka. "So, who's going to pick us up to take us to our hotel?" Naruto looked directly at the older man and waited.

"Well, sHiNiGaMi's manager is picking us up because he knows those parts of Japan very well. He'll be taking us up to the Crimson Hotel." Iruka looked at the three boys and noticed a slight tense to all of them.

The older man knew they were all nervous to see Japan again. After all, that was their home country and hadn't seen it for five years. "Ok, I guess that's fine." Naruto smiled lightly at the man that he looked up to as a father figure since he had met him. "Hey Gaara, Kiba, how about we play a bit in order to pass the time?" The other two smiled at their front man and nodded. "Yeah, but I'll need new sticks."

_In Japan_

"Sasuke, you sound horrible." Kakashi looked through the recording glass and made eye contact with the raven. "You aren't putting enough effort into this. And from the looks of it, you didn't get enough sleep last night so your voice sounds like shit. Go take a break. You guys too. Neji, your bass is out of tune, Shikamaru, you're off track. I need to go, you guys practice or something." With that said, the silver haired man walked out leaving the three musicians alone in the recording studio.

"Fuck!" Sasuke slammed his fist onto the side of the wall leaving a small indent on it. Since after the interview on Music Nation Japan, the raven hadn't been able to concentrate. His mind always kept wondering off to picture blue eyes, blonde hair and tan skin. He had finally finished writing the last song he needed, but wasn't able to make it sound like he wanted to.

His other band mates were having the same problem. Neji kept a certain red head on his mind the whole time. Forgetting his parts. Shikamaru's mind wondered off to see a certain wild drummer with red triangles which caused him to slow his pace.

All three had their own problems but wouldn't admit it. Sasuke sighed and looked at the others and then his acoustic guitar. "I'll be back in a few minutes." The raven got up and left the room for a bit. Neji and Shikamaru just lied back and closed their eyes for a needed rest.

Sasuke walked up to his temporary room. All three musicians had a room to themselves when they were running late on having an album out and needed to spend the night in the studio.

The raven went to his room and locked the door and walked to his bed. He then reached under his mattress and pulled out a small black box with a lock. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key and unlocked the box. He sighed when he opened it and looked inside and pulled out a picture.

There was a young blonde boy laying under a tree with his eyes closed taking a nap. A red head had his head on his lap and a short haired brunette had his head on the blonde's shoulder. Sasuke had taken the picture when walking through the park and spotted the three.

He then pulled out one photo that was at the very bottom of the box. It was the blonde looking out at the ocean. His legs pulled up to his chest and his blue eyes glued to the see. A breeze had made his hair move and there was a light smile adoring is face. The raven felt a slight tug at his heart as he looked at the picture. He passed his finger over the figure and put it back.

In the recording studio, both Neji and Shikamru were thinking of the boys they couldn't get out of their minds. "Hey Neji, do you think they still remember us?" The long haired brunette looked at his friend with his hand over his eyes. "I'm not sure Shika, but, if they do, I'm not sure if it would be a good thing or a band thing." Both looked at one another until they heard the door open. "Hey Sasuke, do you think that-" Before Shikamaru asked, the raven's phone went off. " Hello?" Sasuke waited until he heard Kakashi on the other line. His eyes opened up a fraction and his mouth opened at what the older man said. "Ok, whatever." The raven hung up and looked at the others as he noticed the curious look in their eyes.

"Kakashi'll be here in half an hour." Both Neji and Shikamaru sighed and laid back down. "And he's bringing the band Resurrection here before he takes them to their hotel. "

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**And there you go!! Chapter three!! I know, kind of short. And I know I stopped at a very mind blowing part. I'm sorry, but I hope you liked it!! **

**READ THIS NOTE!! IMPORTANT!!**

**Ok, so, this is a chapter but I want to leave you guys a note. You see, I'll be going on vacation for a week and a half which means I won't be updating for 2 weeks total. So, I'll be leaving you all with this chapter until then. I'll update as soon as I get back. I'm sorry to those that hate waiting, but I must leave for a bit to go see my aunt. I wont be able to write because I don't want to condemn my baby cousins. And so, please have patience with me. I shall return. **

**The moment you all have been waiting for will arrive next chapter!! They will all meet!! How will they react? What shall they do!! You just have to wait to wait find out!! Until next time!! I bid you all farewell!! **

**Yours truly!**

**unholynight**

**P.S!! REVIEW PLEASE!! Laterzzz!!**


	5. meeting

**HELLO THERE EVERYONE!! I HAS RETURNED!!**

**Yeah, I like making big entrances, anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it very much!! Can you believe I've got 74 alerts and 64 reviews already!! I feel so loved! Anyways, hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long, but I am back and here to stay! I got back around 2 in the morning and I'm pretty tired, but I just had to type this chapter cuz I had it written in my notebook already! And here you guys go! **

**Chapter 4!! WHOOOT!! ALL CAPS MAKE A BIGGER STATEMENT!! **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter four**

"I wonder if our old apartment is still there. What do you guys think?" Naruto looked up at his two best friends upside down on the couch as he reminisced with them. "The old man that owned the apartment sure was nice even though he was a pervert. I wonder if he's still there?"

Naruto tried to sit up, but became dizzy and lost his balance which caused him to fall backwards so half his body was on the couch and the other on the floor. Kiba's eyes widened as he looked at the scene in front of him and spat out his soda, but since he was also laughing, it ended up coming out his nose.

"OH MY GOD!!AHAHAHAHAHAH!! I can't breathe! You look so stupid right now Naruto!" The brunette coughed and laughed at the same time which made him sound like a dying pig. Naruto was also laughing. He was laughing at himself and at Kiba. Nothing was more hilarious than seeing the loud brunette have soda come out his nose.

Gaara sighed and let the corners of his mouth rise up into a genuine smile. His two best friends always knew how to make a serious or calm moment into one of laughter and disaster.

"Hey guys, we're here. Come on, the crew will get your things." Iruka stood at the doors of the plane and waited for the stairs to arrive. Naruto Gaara and Kiba sighed and calmed down.

"Kakashi is already waiting for us. We should hurry if we don't want to be impolite." Naruto bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "Oh, and guys, Kakashi will be taking us to sHiNiGaMi studios before he takes us to our hotel." Iruka smiled and walked down the stairs. He missed the slight twitch in all three of the boys and the loss of color in their faces.

_In the studio_

"Fuck!! What the hell is Kakashi thinking! He knows of our history with them!" Shikamaru for the first time had lost his cool. He was pulling at the back of his ponytail and gritting his teeth. Neji sat on the couch as he glared at the floor as if it would suddenly catch fire from his glaring. Sasuke held his cell phone and every now and then, a small cracking sound would be heard from his death grip on it as he slowly crushed it.

All three musicians looked at one another and sighed in anger and frustration. "We should continue with practice. We wont get any better if we keep this up. Neji, tune your bass, Shika, go reset your drums, I'll tune my guitar. Come on, we have jobs, we can't waste time." And if on cue, what was left of Sasuke's cell phone went off. "What now Kakashi!"

"Just letting you know that we'll be arriving there in five minutes. Move your crap so our guest could have somewhere to sit while they wait for me to take them to their hotel." And with that, the silver haired man hung up. Shikamaru and Neji heard since Sasuke put Kakashi on speaker phone.

Neji gently picked up his bass from the sofa and took it into the studio booth and place it on it's holder and walked back out. Shikamaru picked up his sticks and stood beside the long haired brunette. Sasuke threw his broken phone in the trash and closed the door to the booth and stood beside the other two musicians.

"We're here!" Kakashi opened the door as his visible eye made an upside down u. "Hope you guys didn't kill each other!" As he walked in, he was followed by Iruka. "Guys, come on in." He called out the door and the blonde, the red head and the short haired brunette stepped in.

"Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, this is Resurrection. Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, this is sHiNiGaMi." Slowly, each one of the boy's heads looked up and met the eyes of the older musicians.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all. We've heard your music, it's very good." Naruto gave one of his beautiful smiles at the older men. "Yeah, although, it's not played much over in America." Kiba scratched the back of his head as he laughed innocently. "You are very talented musicians. It's an honor to meet you." Gaara closed his eyes and nodded his head.

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were shocked. This wasn't was they were expecting. "Hope we have an awesome time playing here in Japan with you guys. We saw you on Music Nation Japan on our way here." Naruto leaned over and rested his head on Kiba's shoulder. "Yeah, well, we'll be leaving in a few minutes. Your manager said he'd only be a few minutes before taking us to our hotel."

Kiba led Naruto to the empty sofa and sat down while Gaara sat on the other side o the blonde.

Kakashi gave a hearted laugh and looked at his musicians. "Come on guys, get in the booths. I came back with these guys to show them your talent." All three sighed silently and headed for their positions.

Sasuke set his guitar in playing position, Neji strummed his bass once to see if it was tuned, and Shikamaru twirled his drums.

"Alright, Sasuke, Neji, Shika, pick a warm up song. That way I know you guys have been practicing since I've been gone." All three looked al one another in the booth and with body language confirmed their warm up song.

Naruto, Gaara and Kiba just looked at the three in the booth with no emotions. There was no hate, no love, no friendship, nothing. All they saw in front of them were three other musicians they once knew.

Sasuke let out sigh and looked straight into the emotionless eyes of the blonde. He could feel a shock go up his spine as he looked into icy blue eyes. Those eyes were digging into his very well being. It was as if the blonde was reading him, or looking right through him. Sasuke shook off the feeling and closed his eyes as he began to play.

His pick slowly strummed each note perfectly until the other two instruments joined his. He opened his eyes only to meet half opened blue ones as the raven began to sing.

_It seems like every day's the same_

_and I'm left to discover on my own_

_It seems like everything is gray _

_and there's no color to behold_

_They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah_

_Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here_

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly as the music gained speed and more volume.

_And I am aware now of how_

_everything's gonna be fine one day_

_Too late, I'm in hell __I am prepared now, _

_seems everyone's gonna be fine One day too late, just as well_

Again, the song gained a slower tempo and became more calming. Sasuke and Shikamru were the only playing at this time. Neji looked sideways and his eyes met with Gaara. The red head sighed as he closed his eyes and turned away from the long haired brunette.

_I feel the dream in me expire_

_and there's no one left to blame it on_

_I hear you label me a liar _

_'cause I can't seem to get this through _

_You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah_

_Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here_

_And I am aware now of how _

_everything's gonna be fine one day_

_Too late, I'm in hell_

_I am prepared now,_

_seems everyone's gonna be fine_

_One day too late; just as well_

_And I'm not scared now._

_I must assure you, _

_you're never gonna get away_

_And I'm not scared now._

_And I'm not scared now. No…_

_I am aware now of how_

_everything's gonna be__ fine one day_

_Too late, I'm in hell_

_I am prepared now_

_seems everyone's gonna be fine_

_One day too late, just as well_

_I am prepared now, _

_seems everything's gonna be fine for me_

_For me; for myself._

_For me, for me, for myself_

_For me, for me, for myself_

As Sasuke hit his last word, He slowly looked up at the blonde. Naruto turned and whispered something to the brunette beside him as he sighed. Shikamru also saw this and noticed Kiba laugh lightly. "That was great guys, you can come out now!" Kakashi smiled through his mask and clapped lightly.

Iruka came up beside the Kakashi and smiled. "No wonder you guys are known all over Japan, that was great! Wasn't it guys?" The three on the couch looked up and smiled slowly. "Yeah, you guys have skills! It's going to be pretty hard to beat you!" Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the blonde. "Oh, you don't know?" Naruto looked at Kakashi. "I haven't told them yet, but now's a good time to tell them. You guys are gonna be in a band competition show. That's another reason why Resurrection is here in Japan. The competition is only opened to huge band names around the world. You will go against other bands to see which one is the best. This is the first time anything like this has ever happened. And you guys are gonna go head to head against Ressurection."

Sasuke took in a deep breath and let it out. "And you waited how long to tell us?" The raven said calmly. "Oh, only about a week. But don't worry, We have 2 months until the show. Well, I'll be back in a few, I have to go drop off these guys." The silver haired man walked out of the studio room went to wait in the car.

"Come on guys, you need your rest after a long flight." Iruka smiled and waked out the door and knew his guys would follow.

Naruto, Gaara and Kiba got up and began to walk out. Before Naruto was fully out of the room, Sasuke grabbed his wrist. "Naruto." The raven looked down at young blonde. Naruto stiffened for a second and them relaxed a bit. "Hope your new CD hits it off big Uchiha-san. I must go now. It was nice meeting you and your friends though." Naruto smiled softly. Sasuke's grip fell off as he watched the blonde walk away.

For some reason, the way the blonde had smiled at him hurt more than what he was expecting.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**And there you go!! I hope you guys liked it!! I had a bit of trouble on how they would all react, I hope you liked how I made it!! **

**The song is "Fine Again" By seether if anyone wants to know. **

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! Loved it? Hate it? I don't care! Review! See you next chapter!! Laterzzz!! **


	6. afterwards

**I am finally updating this story!! Yay!! Oh, for those that have read the last chapter already, I made a few modifications! I changed the competition thing into a show instead! So, if you want, you can go back and reread the last few paragraphs!! **

**Anyways, I had to update my other stories, but now, I'm updating this one!! Enjoy everyone!! **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter six**

"Naruto, what took you so long?" Kiba looked at his friend with a worried look. "Oh, the lead singer of sHiNiGaMi just wanted to wish me luck when we go head to head in the show! No biggy!" Naruto rubbed the back of is head and smiled. "Alright then. If you say so."

Gaara watched his two friends and knew the blonde was lying. He was never any good at it from the red head's point of view. But as long as he wasn't hurt, he was fine with the small lie.

"Yo Gaara, Naruto look!!" Kiba sat up and stuck his head out the window of the limo they were currently in. When the two others went to see what was making the brunette jumpy, their breathes were taken away.

They were looking at the city of Tokyo. Every building was so bright and colorful. They couldn't take their eyes off the wondrous sight. "Wow! I've never seen the city like this before! It's much brighter than it looks like on the TV!"

As they neared their destination, the car slowed down, but turned. Instead of getting out at the front of the building, Kakashi drove to the back of it so the 3 musicians wouldn't get attacked by rabid fans. Kakashi was very familiar with the part of the city they were in and knew that there were many music lovers in said area.

After turning into the alley unsuspected, the car came to a halt. "Ok, we have arrived. Before, you go, I must warn you three specifically." The three young men looked at the older man. "Don't go out of this building unless there's a fire or some sort of emergency. But if you want to leave, call me and I'll take you to where ever you want. There are very many crazy people around here. So, I'm warning you now, be careful whenever you want to go outside. Tokyo is much more different than any other city in America."

All three nodded and looked at Iruka. "Thank you for the warning Kakashi -san, I think we can handle it from here on." Iruka shook the silver haired man's hand and proceeded to getting out of the car.

"Uh, Iruka, where are our things?" Naruto began to panic a bit and remembered his beautiful one of a kind crimson red electric guitar. "Don't worry Naruto, our things should be arriving at our hotel in a few hours from the air port."

The blonde let out a deep sigh and noticed that they were already in the building. It was very large from when all four noticed. "Iruka, don't you think this is a little much?" Kiba looked around and noticed that everyone was dressed very elegantly while they had ripped jeans and plane shirts. "Don't worry guys, I think it's just right. Besides, don't you want room service?"

Iruka chuckled as he looked at Naruto and Kiba. Suddenly, Kiba began to look around frantically. "Kiba, are you alright?" The older brunette looked at the young man as tears began to fall down his face and he fell to the floor.

"Oh Kiba! What's the matter?" Naruto tried to calm the brunette down as he held onto him. "I……I…..we…..left…..plane…" Naruto had a confused look on his face as he tried to decipher the meaning in those words until Kiba broke down into a mess of tears. "I LEFT AKAMARU IN THE PLAAAAAANE!!"

_In the studio_

"Sasuke!" Neji shook the raven by the shoulder as he tried to snap his friend out of his trance. "Sasuke! What the hell is wrong with you?" The raven slowly looked at the long haired brunette with dead eyes. "He smiled at me."

Sasuke's eyes were dead. They held confusion and pain. He couldn't get that simple smile out of his head. That smile was simple, but it said a million things. "What are you talking about man? Come on, you know we gotta keep practicing. Who knows what Kakashi is planning on doing with us, he's so trouble some."

Shikamaru sighed and looked at his drum set. He remembered the young brunette's smile as the blonde leaned into him and whispered in his ear. He wanted to go up to him and hug him. He wanted to do so many things, but knew that if he even got near Kiba, the others would keep him at bay.

On the other side of the room, Neji was also remembering one of the musicians. He noticed how Gaara's eyes seemed to stand even more do to the….marks….around them. He wanted to traced the scar on his forehead and kiss it. He wanted to hold the emotionless red head until the world ended.

All three musicians felt like shit after that small encounter. Then it hit them. If a few minutes felt like that, how would they last with them through out the tour and the show?

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru wanted to jump off the building then and there. There was no way they would be able to survive the whole six months with the young musicians.

"FUCK! How the hell are we supposed fucken stand them!?" Sasuke threw a chair across the room causing it to shatter. "Shikamaru gritted his teeth and hit his fist against the wall while Neji fisted his hands until his nails dug into his skin and broke it and small trails of blood began to run down. This was not sHiNiGaMi's year.

_In the hotel_

"WAAAAAAHHH!! AKAMARUUUUUUU!!" Kiba was on the floor of their room as tears ran down his face. "It's alright Kiba! I'm sure that the crew that's bringing our stuff will bring Akamaru along! Just please, calm the fuck down!" Naruto was getting irritated.

It had been 1 hour since they had arrived and Kiba still wouldn't stop. Suddenly, Gaara stood up and walked over to the brunette. He leaned down and gently hugged Kiba. "Don't worry, Akamaru is alright. I just called the crew and they said they have Akamaru. They'll be here in 25 minutes. So calm down Kiba."

The brunette calmed down and hugged Gaara back. The red head was always the one that knew what to do during stressful situations. "Thanks Gaara. Who knows where Naruto and I would be with out you."

Gaara sighed and got up and went back to sit on the couch. "Well, I guess since we discovered the where a bouts of Akamaru, I think a mini celebration is in order?" Naruto looked at both his friends and smiled. " guitar hero 3 it is then!!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**DONE!! OMG! I've been listening to secret rendezvous by Junko!! She does the Japanese voice of Naruto, but I bet you all know that. If not….are you insane? Anyways, I love that song and I don't know why! I downloaded it….Yeah….I'm a narutard. For fan fiction Naruto and normal Naruto….But who isn't lol. **

**Anyways, I'm a bit tired since I had to mow my front yard AND back yard…Do you have any idea how much yard I have!? You probably don't but still!! **

**Ok, so, please REVIEW and tell me of your opinion on this chapter!! I hope you guys liked! If you did, free donuts all around!! And if you leave a review, I'll reply w/ a glomp!! I love glomping peoples!! Well, Laterzzz!!**


	7. new people

**Hello there my lovely readers! Ok, I've been unable to type for a few days do to writer's block…yeah..it's a deadly illness that's going around. But anyway, can you guys believe this, 99 reviews!! 100 alerts and a whole bunch of hits! Thanks so much guys! I guess I'll stop rambling now and let you all read!!**

**OH!! A special thanks to ****fer3333****!! Thanks so much for the idea!! And so I'm dedicating this chapter to you!!**

**Oh, I also noticed I made a mistake last chapter. THIS is chapter six…..enjoy!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter six**

"_excuse me….can you help us? We're sort of lost and we were wondering if you cold tell us where the middle school is." A thirteen year old blonde boy stood in front of Sasuke with twp other boys his age. One brunette and the other a red head. If it wasn't for their short hair, they could easily be mistaken for girls. _

_The raven sighed as looked at the three young boys and pointed to which way the school was. The blonde smiled at the raven and thanked him as he and his friends made their way to the direction they were given. _

_Sasuke smirked as he watched them leave. He kept looking at the blonde one. He couldn't think of ever seeing anyone with such blue eyes in his entire life. Then he noticed the time and decided to make his way to school. Since he was in high school, he knew he had already missed first period considering the time. _

"_Skipping again Sasuke?" The raven looked back to see a long haired brunette boy. "And what are you doing Neji?" Said boy smirked and shrugged. "I didn't feel like going to class. Besides, I'm looking for our oh so active friend Shika." _

_Suddenly, a boy jumped off one of the branches on tree. "Hey shika, why are you out here?" The boy yawned and scratched his head. "I had nothing better to do. Besides, it's not like I need to learn anything more. I could be in college right now." All nodded and sat n a bench._

"_So, what do you guys wanna do now? We have all day to just hang out considering there's nothing we don't already know that the teachers are going to be teaching."_

_Sasuke looked at the sky and smirked. "Lets go to the middle school." Neji arched an eyebrow and sighed. "Whatever." Shikamaru just yawned again and followed. _

_When they got to the building since it was only a four minute walk, they went to the front office. "Excuse us, but is there anything we could do here? You know, help out a teacher or something. We're from the high school next door." The secretary looked at the three boys and smiled. "It's lovely of you boys to come visit. I think you can go to the one of the 7__th__ grade classes. They're doing experiments and it would be nice if you could supervise since there's only one teacher to keep an eye on all those kids."_

_The three sighed and left to where they were told to go. "Hey Sasuke, why did you want to come here for anyway?" Neji was curious about the Uchiha's sudden behavior. "There's something here that caught my eye." _

_With that said, they had arrived at their destination. When they entered they were greeted with a very worried teacher. "Excuse us, but, we were told you might need help." The teacher sighed in relief and told the boys if they could help keep an eye on the students since they were all using dangerous chemicals. _

_As the three older boys looked around. Sasuke spotted a head of blonde hair and blue eyes concentrating on putting the right amount of something in a tube. _

_Neji's eyes stopped when he spotted a red head measuring certain items while Shikamaru looked at a brunette that was trying to put in food coloring in a certain amount. _

_All three boys smirked._

"What the fuck?" Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. His hair was longer and smoother when he didn't put anything in it. He looked around his room and sighed. He had just had a dream about the first time he and his band mates first met the other three younger boys.

Sasuke got up and walked to his bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. He noticed that his skin was a bit paler than his normal porcelain shade. His eyes were also more down and instead of onyx, they were a dark gray.

When he left for home after the recording, he couldn't get the blonde out of his mind. He wanted to just take the small 3 second smile and erase it from his mind, but no mater what he tried, it always remained.

As Sasuke was about to get in the shower, his phone went off. He secured a towel around his waist and picked it up.

"Hello?" Neji was on the other line. "Sasuke, you need to get to the studio at 1 this afternoon. We're going to go see what Resurrection had to offer. It was Kakashi's idea for us to go here them live." Sasuke gritted his teeth and rubbed his temple. "Fine. Whatever." The raven hung up with out saying bye as he made his way back to the bathroom.

Before he went in and noticed the time. It was 9 in the morning. That gave him one hour to get ready and three hours to just do whatever he felt like.

After his shower, the raven went back to his room and changed into a pair of black jeans that weren't too loose nor to tight around his body. A black shirt that hugged his upper body and a long trench coat that split into two tails at the bottom.

He decided to eat out that day since he didn't feel like calling the maids to cook for him. He drove around a few blocks until he came across a small café. There weren't that many people around so it was perfect for the raven. He locked his car and put a lock and turned on the alarm just in case.

Before entering, Sasuke bought a news paper to read while he tried to enjoy his morning and forget the dream.

He ordered black coffee, he never did like coffee with sugar. Maybe a bag or so, but he was never into anything sweet. As he read the paper, he came across an article on Resurrection and decided to not look at it. He thought it was just some more information to the public to say that they had arrived or something like that.

While the raven enjoyed his coffee, he couldn't help but feel a slight bit nervous about the time. He wanted to see the blonde so badly, but at the same time, he didn't know if he could bear to look into those eyes again.

_With Neji and Shikamaru_

"Neji. I think we have a problem on our hands." Shikamaru looked up from his spot on the bench. They were both in a private park. Only some people were allowed in. "I'm guessing you saw the tension between those two as well."

When Shikamaru and Neji saw Sasuke and Naruto have their little conversation, they knew that there were going to be problems during the tour with those two. And themselves and the others of course. "But it's too late to do anything now. We just to bear with all this."

"We have a few more hours until we see those guys. You wanna grab something to eat while we wait?" Neji nodded his head and followed the other man as they left the park.

_Back with Sasuke_

"Damnit. Why the fuck don't those fucken stalkers get a life." Sasuke was forced to leave out the back door of the café on the fact that he was spotted by some fans who then proceeded to call others and corner the raven so he wouldn't be able to leave from the front. Thank god the owner of the place wasn't a rabid fan let the raven leave thought the back door.

"God, it took me one fucken hour to get out of there. What the hell am I going to do for these two more?" Sasuke continued to think until he noticed a hidden trail on the side of a forest. It was big enough for a car to fit through it, but it appeared that no one had been there in a while. Curiosity got the better of the raven and he followed the small path.

After a few minutes of driving through the woods, he came across the end since there was the sun brightly shinning up ahead. As he left the woods, he stopped the car in an immediate halt.

There, in front of the raven, was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. It was a large clearing in the center of the woods. A waterfall around 8 feet in height stood proudly on the edge of the clearing as it fell into a creek. The raven had never seen such a sight.

He turned off his car and sat on the hood as he enjoyed the sight. It was a bit cold, but he could care less. The sight was still breath taking.

_When the clock hit one_

The guys were at the studio and were waiting for the raven to arrive. Finally the door opened and there he was. "Ok, since we're all here, lets go."

Kakashi drove for about 25 minutes until they all arrived at N.G recording studios. Kakashi got out and told the others to follow. The building was very well kept. There were many artists walking around. Each caught in their own line of work.

The silver haired man led them up to the 12th floor and walked over to one of the rooms and opened it to reveal Iruka smiling brightly at the three men in the booth.

"That was great warm up guys! And Kiba, please, leave Akamaru out here. If this was a real recording session, he would have messed it up. The brunette smile sheepishly and nodded.

"Hello Kakashi, glad you and everyone else could make it! We were just about to-" The door opened once again to reveal three other people. "Iruka!"

There was a man with blood red hair and yellow eyes behind Iruka with a big smile on his face. Beside him was another man. He had on sunglasses and a trench coat that covered his mouth and beside that one was another man. His hair was white and there were two dots on his forehead. The bottom of his eyes had some red eyeliner which made him look strange.

"Kyuubi, Shino, Kimimaro? What are you guys doing here! Shouldn't you be in Germany!?" Iruka was looked happy and surprised at the three.

"We're on break right now and we wanted to see our favorite little-" Before the red head known as Kyuubi finished his sentence, he was tackled to the floor by a certain blonde.

"Naruto! I've you sooo much! How's my little Blondie!?" The red head's smile was so big it nearly stretched across his entire face. "I've missed you kyuu!!" The blonde attached himself to the red head and smiled. He looked up at him and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

Gaara and Kiba walked out of the booth and looked at the other two men. Kiba walked to the man in glasses and smiled at him. "Wow Shino! You've gotten tall since we last saw each other. Missed you man!" Kiba smiled up at the other. Suddenly, Shino pulled Kiba into a bone crunching hug. "Don't ever leave without a hug." Kiba blushed lightly at the comment and hugged back.

Gaara stood beside the white haired man named Kimimaro. Suddenly, said man wrapped his arms around the red head from behind. "I hope you've been keeping an eye on those two." Gaara let a light smile grace his features.

On the other side of the room. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru had their mouths slightly ajar. They couldn't find words for the sight they were witnessing.

Sasuke glared at the red headed man that had Naruto straddling him. Neji's eye twitched as he looked at the man that was holding Gaara, and Shikamaru couldn't find anything more troublesome than the guy with glassed that held Kiba in a death grip.

"Naru-chan, we came all the way here just to see you guys. And we're gonna be here for your first performance too! We were going to show up next week but we couldn't wait." Naruto blushed lightly and smiled.

Kyuubi let out a chuckle and hugged the blonde. "Love you Naru-chan." Naruto looked up at the older male "Love you too Kyuu."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**TADAAA!! FINISHED!!Longest chapter ever by me!! Ok guys, I hope you liked this chapter!Once again, thanks a whole bunch fer3333!! Without the idea I was given by you, I would have never updated!! This story is getting intense!! What shall sHiNiGaMi do?! And Naruto loves Kyuu!! Is he Naruto's boyfriend? His lover? His husband?! You have to wait a few more chapters to find out!! **

**Ok, so thanks for reading. I would really like it if a few of you guys REVIEWED! If you find something wrong or you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me! I'd really appreciate it! **

**Laterzzz!! **


	8. sHiNiGaMi's jelousy

**Hi, yeah….I have bad news guys. But I wont tell you till the end of this chapter. As for now, please enjoy! **

**Oh, also, ****fer3333 ****once again, thanks for all your help! Guys, say thanks to her! She's inspired me a bunch! Including with this chapter!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I'm guessing this was your idea Kyuubi?" Iruka looked at the long haired red head and warmly smiled at him. He hadn't seen the young man since 3 years back when Naruto and the guys were still in high school.

"Kyuu, your hair's much longer now. It looks really good. Can I put it up later on?" Naruto looked at Kyuubi with bright blue eyes and the most beautiful smile in the world. "Are you going to make me look like a girl Naru-_chan?"_ Naruto's cheeks tinted a light pink at the suffix added to his name.

"Kimimaro, how did you all find us? I mean, Tokyo is a big city." The short red head leaned his head back into the older man's chest as he listened to his heart beat. "We knew you were coming to Tokyo, but we asked Tsunade where you were going to be today."

Iruka looked at Kimimaro and let out a light laugh. "So that's why she called to ask where these guys were going to be today." Iruka remembered when the blonde woman called at 5 in the morning to ask him. His head still hurt after falling off his bed and trying to reach his phone.

"Ehem, sorry to interrupt this touching moment. But shouldn't we get ready to hear Resurrection?" Kakashi could feel the hate radiating from his three musicians. And their anger and hatred was being sent to three certain people.

"Oh, right, I nearly forgot. Naruto, get off Kyuubi. Shino, please release Kiba, and Gaara, come to our side. We're still working right now." All three young boys sighed and did as they were told.

Once settled and ready to do whatever was coming. "Ok, guys, get in the booth and warm up. You guys need to show sHiNiGaMi what you're made of!" Iruka smiled as the three boys made their way into the booth and began to set things up.

While Kakashi went to see what Iruka was doing in the next room, as the three young musicians tried to warm up, the room began to close itself on the six spectators.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are the band that Naruto, Gaara and Kiba are going to be touring with?" Kyuubi's golden eyes looked into Sasuke's onyx ones as he spoke. "And I'm guessing you're the lead singer right? We don't need to introduce ourselves since Iruka already said our names, but, what are your names? I'm curious with whom our boys will be spending six months with."

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru fisted their hands after hearing the red head call the three young musicians '_their _boys'. Sasuke let out a long sigh. "And why would our names matter to you?" Kyuubi smirked at the smart reply.

"We just want to get to know you better. And to make things fair, why not do a trade. A question for a question. Sound fare enough for you?" This time, Kimimari spoke up while Shino looked at Shikamaru through is dark glasses.

"Fine then, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. The guy with long hair is Neji Hyuuga and the guy in the pony tail is Shikamaru Nara. Now it's our turn." Kyuubi and the rest let the information sink in.

"What are you three to them." Sasuke looked at the booth as the young musicians began to tune their instruments.

Kyuubi could see that the raven was falling for Naruto. No doubt about it, the blonde was attractive to both males and females. There was no way he was going to pass the offer to torture these three. After all, He already had know who they were. All thanks to Naruto and the guys.

"We're all-" "We're _very _close friends. If you get what I mean." Kimimaro looked at the red head and saw the gleam in his eyes and understood. "Naruto, Gaara and Kiba moved in to live with us in the middle of their tenth grade year in America. We've all been inseparable since then. Naruto's mine, Gaara belongs to Kimimaro and Kiba is Shino's."

All three musician's eyes grew a fraction, but then went back down. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. There was no way. They didn't want to believe what they had just heard.

"Ok, our turn!" But before Kyuubi could ask a question, Iruka and Kakashi came back in the room from the sound room. They stopped as they saw the serious faces on Sasuke and the others and the playful Mischievous look on Kyuubi's.

"Umm, I think the guys are getting ready to start." Iruka looked through the glass and gave them a sigh to tell them to begin when ready.

As soon as Naruto strummed his guitar, there was a short circuit somewhere and the blonde squealed and jumped up when his eyes saw something.

On instinct, Kyuubi ran into the room before anyone blinked. Naruto jumped on the red head and buried his face in the crook of Kyuubi's neck. "There there, it's ok, don't be scared. I'm here."

On the other side of the glass, Sasuke was fuming. The sight before him made his jaw clench shut. Naruto's legs were wrapped around the red head's waist as his face was hidden under long red hair.

"Kyuubi!!There's a mouse in here! I saw it bite the cord run off after the shock thingy! I don't want to be in here anymore!" Kyuubi smiled warmly and carried the blonde out the booth as the others followed.

"I don't think Naruto wants to play in there anymore. He saw the mouse that bit through the wire and scared him." Iruka sighed and gave Kakashi an apologetic face. "it's alright. Maybe they could come over to our studio and we could hear them in there.

Iruka nodded and looked back as Kyuubi place Naruto down. The blonde sniffled a bit as the red head smiled lightly at him. "Aw, did the big bad mouse scare witow Nawuto?"

Naruto puffed his cheeks and tried to look mad, but that was nearly impossible since he could never be mad at the red head. "So, where are you guys staying tonight?" Kiba looked up at Shino. "We're not sure, Kyuubi just ragged us here. But it was a good thing he did." Shino lightly rested his arms around the brunette.

"Oh yeah. I forgot, we don't a place to stay do we? Whoops, my bad. Wait! Naruto!" Kyuubi looked at the blonde. "Is it alright if we stay at your place just for tonight?" The red head bit the side of his lip waiting for the answer.

Naruto looked back at Iruka and gave him the irresistible famous Naruto pout. "Can they stay 'ruka?" The older man sighed and nodded his head in approval. "YOSH! We could share the beds just we used to when we al lived together! Kyuu, you can stay in my room, Kimimaro in Gaara's and Shino in Kiba's room! Akamaru can stay in the living room."

As Naruto kept talking about what they would do and how it could all work out, non of them noticed as the three older musician's blood boiled.

"Kakashi, we're leaving. Now." Sasuke made his way out, but gave one final glance over to the red head and blonde. Kyuubi caught the raven's eye and gave him a sly smirk just as he turned to leave.

Kyuubi Kimimaro and Shino were going to make the three older musicians suffer. But not physically, but mentally, and emotionally. They were going to keep the three young boys they held in their arms as far away as possible from those them. They would not allow the Naruto Gaara and Kiba to be hurt ever again. Especially by the three same people that hurt them five years ago.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**TADA!! Thanks again ****fer3333. ****You have given such great ideas! I twisted one you gave me around to work my miracles on this chapter!! REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Ok guys…****BAD NEWS****…****….…**this is the part where you all go "Aw, poor unholynight, she has bad news for us. Let's get our axes ready incase her bad news are too MUCH bad news."**……You see, band camp has started and I wont have time to update cuz it's from seven thirty in the morning to four in the after noon. And I'll be dead tired by that time and my brother will be on the computer. So….I'll be gone for all of this month… I'm very sorry, but yeah, you know how it is. Besides, I have to memorize music and help out the freshmen and I'll just be near death..So I'll be gone for the rest of this month and mayby some days of next.**

**BUT!!**

**When I return, I'll post up TWO chapters in one week. Maybe even three in one week!! And I promise they'll be long and full of surprises and everything mixed into one!! I'm already working on them on paper while we go on breaks! I've got half of the next chapter done! So don't worry guys! I'll have many chapters writen down by the time camp ends and all we have is emergency practitices.**

**And for those reading my other stories, same thing….Please don't abandon me my dear readers!! I'll make it up to you guys! Just bear with me!! **

**Love you all!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!**


	9. they smile as others look back

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!!**

**Ok, so, I've finally returned after a while!! And on top of that, school's a bout to start……in less than a week omg!! I'm so nervous! And I have after school band practice AND to top that off, we have a game to go to the next week on friday and it's an away game T-T **

**Anyways, did anyone miss me?! ANYONE!? FINE!! BE THAT WAY! I SEE HOW YOU GUYS ROLL!!**

**Yeah, I'm hyper right now, but who cares right?! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AFTER SUCH A LONG ABSENCE!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So, till when are you guys going to be here in Japan?" Naruto had his head on Kyuubi's lap as the red head played with the blonde's hair. "Well, the guys and I will be here for the next three months. So we'll get to be with you guys for half of your tour. That is if you let us come with you. Or do you want us to follow like groupies?"

Naruto let out a snort at the red head's usage of words. "If it's fine with Iruka and Kakashi, then you can come. I still can't believe you're here though! It's been so long Kyuu." Naruto smiled warmly up at the older man and couldn't help but blush as he looked into those deep and caring eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt this heart warming moment, but Iruka said we need to eat." Kiba leaned on the side of the living room wall as he looked at the two on the couch of the hotel.

"Thanks Kiba, we'll be there in a second." The brunette shrugged his shoulders and walked back into the kitchen only to be pulled down on a chair beside Shino. The dark and mysterious man was silent, but he was very protective of the loud mouth brunette.

"You need to eat vegetables not just meat. You'll end up fat and wont be able to perform correctly. Besides, they're healthier than a piece of jerky." Shino removed the jerky stick from Kiba's hand and replaced it with a celery stick.

In Gaara's room, the red head was calmly asleep next to the white haired man. Gaara rarely slept and only did when he was next to someone he trusted. But when he slept in Kimimaro's arms, he was out like a light. He had no nightmares and didn't wake up in the middle of the night screaming his head off. Gaara nuzzled closer to the older man and continued to sleep peacefully.

"Hey, kyuu." Kyuubi looked at the blonde. "What is it Naruto?" He noticed the look on his face. "Is something wrong Naruto?" He knew that there was something bothering his little blonde. "Well. I was wondering what you and the guys from sHiNiGaMi talked about. They seemed kind of mad when they left. And the lead singer glared at you."

The red head lightly chuckled and remembered until he heard Naruto growl a bit. "I just told them the truth. You're mine, Kiba belongs to Shino and Gaara belongs to Kimimaro." Naruto blushed when Kyuubi said he was his.

"I saw them looking at you guys. There is no way in hell they're taking you away from us. Just no way. Besides, I'm sure you can deal with them. But I still like helping. And I bet with your little mind, you have already done something to piss off the Uchiha." Naruto's eyes widened a bit. He had smiled at Sasuke like a normal person. But at the same time, he had sent so many emotions through it.

"I'm hungry, lets go see what's there to eat!" And with that said, Naruto sat up and ran into the kitchen with a smirking Kyuubi right behind him.

_With Sasuke_

"Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK!!" Sasuke had practically torn three of the rooms in his home to pieces do to his anger and frustration. The red head's words had sunk into him so deep that they would not come out. Naruto was '_his'. _

"That fucken fucker! He doesn't deserve to be with my kitsune!!" Sasuke froze and played back the words that came out of his mouth. He suddenly felt himself getting heavy and his legs give out from under him. He fell to the floor sitting up against the wall as the line repeated itself in his head over and over again.

_Flashback_

"_AAAHHHHHHH!! STOOOOOOP!!" Naruto yelled as the knife was dragged on the other side of his cheeks for the fifth time. Sasuke smirked at his creation. He loved to hear the blonde's screams. It made him feel superior to him. _

_Slowly, he licked his lips as he traced the newly added scar on the blonde's face. He looked over his shoulder and noticed his other friends busy with their own victims and looked back down at the blonde. He smirked and leaned down since he was straddling him and stopped his lips next to Naruto's ears._

"_What's wrong? Does it hurt? Can't take a little pain dobe? I'm surprised, you're not one to submit so easily are you? But I guess these marks will show that you will always submit to me. I want you to remember me as your superior. With these, you are and forever will be my property." Again, Sasuke traced the scars. "My little, Kitsune." The raven proceeded to do one more scar to forever name the blonde 'Kitsune'. _

_End flashback_

Sasuke drew in a shaky breathe remembering his very own words. He couldn't believe how cold and sadistic he was. Especially to the blonde. Suddenly, something wet rolled down his face. He brought his hand up and touched it. Only to find a tear. His tear. The first tear in so long. He felt his heart clench and gritted his teeth.

He felt like he wanted to die. He wanted to kill himself. He wanted to find a way to fix what he had done. He wanted to turn back time and erase his mistakes towards the blonde. But deep down, he knew it was too late. It would take a miracle from the heavens to make the blonde forgive him, much less speak to him like he cared.

_With Neji_

The long haired brunette sat in his living room in front of his television which was currently off. He ordered all his maids and butlers out so he could have some time alone. They all did as they were told since they were still getting paid.

Neji's once elegant almost-white eyes were dead. He held no emotions in them as he stared into nothingness. Memories of the times he used to torture the red head went through his head. He couldn't find a single moment when he was kind to the red head. But the memory he kept in his head was the one incident that happened long ago.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto, Kiba I have to stay after to finish my report in the library so we can't go home together today." The two young boys smiled lightly at their red headed friend. "It's ok, we'll have dinner made by the time you get there. Just be careful getting home ok? It's going to rain later on today." And with that said, they all went their own ways. _

_Gaara made his way to the library and couldn't help but feel someone watching him. He looked around and spotted a few people but non of them looking at him. He decided to ignore it and continued with his work. _

_By the time the red head was done, it was already four in the afternoon. He gathered his things and put them in his book bag since he noticed that it had begun to drizzle. "I should have asked the guys if they had an umbrella. Oh well." Then he began his way home._

_Neji watched as the red head left the high school. Gaara had just started high school a few months ago along with both his friends. Neji had looked up a lot of information on the red head since their first encounter in the middle school. From then on, he wanted the red head. But unfortunately, him and his friends had approached the younger boys the wrong way. And now, they were the three young freshmen's bullies. _

_Neji ran out to the parking lot and got in his car and began his drive home, but for some reason, he took a different turn and ended up a few blocks away from the red head. That was when he got an idea. He guessed it was fait that they were meant to meet. _

_He parked his car in an alley way large enough for it and hid in a corner and waited for the young boy to get close._

_As he heard soft lightly running feet approaching, he got ready, and just as Gaara passed the corner, Neji grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. But it was too hard and it caused the red head to hit the side of his head where blood began to run freely. _

_He didn't mean to hurt the red head so badly, but what was done was done. Neji looked into petrified eyes as they looked at him. Slowly, he bent down and captured the red head's plump lips and nibbled them. This action caused Gaara to start shaking with fear and uncertainty. _

_Neji snapped out of it and pulled away. He looked down at the smaller boy and pushed Gaara harder against the wall which once again, caused him to hit his head harder making him unconscious instantly. _

_The red head slid down the wall into a heap as the rain came down on him. Neji panicked and picked up the knocked out buy up and carried him to his car where he droved the red head to the building he suspected he lived at and placed him at the foot of the stairs and drove away. _

_End flashback_

"He doesn't deserve someone like me. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let some guy get him either. If I can't have him. Then no one will. And with that said, Neji got off his chair and kicked it which cause it to break.

_With Shikamaru_

"How could he like him? He looks like a freak, and he barely talks. How could that loud mouth Kiba love him?" Shikamaru had always been known as a genius, but for some reason, he couldn't find an answer to this one problem. He had thought up of so many reasons why the short haired brunette shouldn't be with the silent man known as Shino, but he couldn't find a single answer as to why Kiba should be with him.

He had never been so confused. He needed to find an answer, but all he could think about were reasons as to why Kiba "shouldn't'" be with him instead of Shino. "This is so fucken troublesome. I don't like how he smiles at that weird guy. But all I ever made him do was look at me with fear. But still, he shouldn't be with that guy."

Shikamaru had never before been so lost. He always knew the right answer and always knew the right thing to say. But the one mistake he didn't catch was the way he acted towards the brunette. That was his ultimate mistake. And now, he had to pay for it by seeing Kiba smile at another man. A man that seemed to know just what to do to make him smile. Shikamaru wanted to be able to do that to the brunette. He needed a strategy to get Kiba and claim him as his own but not right now. Right now he needed to sleep more. After all, he had been awake in his bad since the band went back home from their trip to see Resurrection.

_With Kakashi_

"Hello, Iruka-san?" Kakashi had to call Iruka for important business. "I was wondering if we could meet up and talk about the tour dates and set up where the bands will go first. But I was wondering if you'd like to discuss this in person instead and called to see if you wanted to go to a café instead of talking about over the phone." Iruka agreed to meet up on the other line and so Kakashi hung up.

"I hope the guys are doing alright." The Silver haired man then proceeded to getting his coat and leaving to get Iruka and talk with him.

After picking up the brunette, Kakashi drove to a small café where they began to talk about the tour.

"Iruka-san, I know I told you I wanted to talk to you about the tour. But, there's also something else I would like to discuss with you if it's alright." Iruka put his cup down and looked at the silver haired manager. "And what would that be Kakashi -san?"

Kakashi took in a deep breathe through his mask. "I wanted to talk about the backgrounds of Resurrection and sHiNiGaMi."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**THERE WE GO!! A brand new chapter for my dear readers that have been waiting so long to read this!! Thanks so much guys for putting up with my absence! I hope everyone liked it!**

**I wrote this chapter during lunch break at band camp! I had forgotten my lunch and had nothing else to do. I was also hooked on this chapter while writing that I didn't want to stop after lunch and nearly got in trouble when we had to practice in sectionals!! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter!!**

**Love you guys!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Please REVIEW and tell me your opinions on this chapter! Be honest and criticize please!**

**Laterzzz!! **


	10. preparing to meet again

-Hides behind giant penguin plushy- **I know I haven't updated in a week or so…but…I have a perfectly good excuse for that. It's at the bottom of the chapter -**puppy dog eyes- **You guys don't love me anymore. I didn't get many reviews. I guess that chapter wasn't to your liking huh? Well, I hope you like this one though. If not, just tell me. I'll think of something better for the next one. **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_beep beep beep beep…….._"Ugh, stupid alarm." Naruto quickly turned off the alarm that was beside his bed. Then he made sure Kyuubi was still asleep and made his way to the bathroom. Today was the day that him and the others went to sHiNiGaMi's studio to play for them.

As Naruto stepped into the bathroom, he sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. His hand went up to his face and traced the scars on one of his cheeks. It was smooth, but he could feel the faint brail outline on them. His hand then trailed down to his slim neck and stopped at his collar bone where he let his hand fall to his side.

"Stupid bastard." Naruto felt his heart clench for a second. Even though it had been so long, and he had gone through so much. He still had a crush o the bastard that made his life a living hell. Even if there's a chance that I still like him after all these years, I'm going to make him suffer these few months."

The blonde then continued to make his way to the shower. He stood under the Luke warm water as it flattened his naturally spiky hair and drench his skin.

Naruto closed his eyes as he let the water wash away the tiredness. He wanted to be fully awake and ready to torture the raven haired singer. He wanted to do so much to him that it would leave the older man scared for life. He had been planning his revenge for a while now, and he had already begun to unleash his wrath on the man.

Naruto knew he had already gotten a few hits at the raven, but he wanted more. He wanted to raven to feel what he felt for so long. Only, Naruto wasn't going to hurt him physically, but mentally. He was going to mess with the raven's head so badly, that he might go insane. But for now, the blonde wanted to enjoy his morning. And what better way to start than a long warm shower followed by room service.

_With Sasuke_

"Master Uchiha, I do believe that you should proceed to taking your morning shower. Kakashi-san called last night, but you were unavailable and he told me to give you a message." One of Sasuke's butlers was at his door as he lied in bed with one of the worst headaches in history.

"Master Uchiha." Sasuke growled at the old man's persistence, but he was right. It was time for Sasuke to take a shower since he was busy drinking and destroying his home. "Just come in and tell me what is it that Kakashi wants." The old butler walked in and stood beside the half dressed raven's bed. "Kakashi-san told me to tell you that today you would be meeting up again with Resurrection sir. And that you must be there by twelve." Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes to get the sleepiness from his vision. "If that is all, you may leave."

Sasuke was left alone I his room as he got up and walked to his dresser to get clean clothes as he bathed.

He didn't' have to go out in the hall to take a shower since he had a large bathroom attached to his room. While making his way in, he spotted something by the bathroom door that caught his eye.

He slowly made his way to it, but fell over do to the hang over from last night. He rubbed the back of his head as he crawled to tiny sparkling object. When he reached it, he slowly picked it up and held it in his hand.

It must have fallen out of one of the drawers he destroyed. It was a tiny blue sapphire diamond necklace. It belonged to a certain blue eyed blonde years ago. Sasuke remembered picking it up in the locker room during his gym class. He knew it belonged to the blonde because he always wore it and told himself that he would return it, but that never happened.

Every time the raven was making his way to give it to the blonde, he always ended up hurting the younger boy in some way.

The raven sighed as he lightly put it a top the undamaged dresser in his room and proceeded to go in the bathroom for his shower.

As he bathed, he let the cold water beat him mercilessly. "I'll return it today." Sasuke let out a sigh under the water that came down on him. "And that's a promise." He then continued to shower.

_With Resurrection_

"Naru-chan! Hurry up! You still take too long in taking your showers!" Kyuubi stood outside the bathroom door waiting or the blonde to finish his shower.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a very pissed off and very wet looking blonde stepped out. "Kyuubi, I know that you know that I'm not a very happy person in the mornings. And I'm also hoping you know that I hate it when people tell me to hurry up as I'm showering."

The red head lightly gulped. He had forgotten how the young hyper blonde was VERY cranky during the mornings and always had a dark aura around him when it came down to being bossed around early in the mornings.

"Uh, right! Sorry Naru-chan, I think I hear Shino calling me help him make breakfast. I'll take my shower later." And with that said, Kyuubi ran off out the room leaving Naruto to change freely.

As Naruto changed, Gaara and Kiba made their way to the living room seeing as room service had already delivered their food. Akamaru was on the floor happily eating his dog food out of a silver bowl.

"Great, we gotta go play for those asswipes today. Ugh, hey Gaara?" The red head put the piece of bagel in his hand down and looked at the brunette waiting for him to continue. "You know, I have a feeling that those guys aren't done with us. I think they want something from us. You remember how they were glaring at Kyuubi Shino and Kimimaro? It was like they hated them." Gaara also noticed this but didn't bother to care.

"Whatever it is they want. They can go die." And just like that. The conversation was over and they continued to eat as Shino and Kimimaro smirked to themselves from across the room.

_Neji and Shikamaru_

"So, are you ready?" Neji was currently on the phone with Shikamaru as seeing they were up a few hours ago. "Yeah. But if those fucken bastards sow up with them, I swear I'll fucken atack that weird glasses guy." It was painfully obvious that Neji and Shika hated Kimimaro and Shino. "I know where you're coming from Shika, but we can't just lunge at them with out realizing the consequences first." Shikamaru sighed deeply into the phone and agreed with the pale eyed man.

"But if I ever see that fucker alone in the streets I wont be able to help myself to a punch or two at his face." Shikamaru was always calm, but when it came down to Kiba, he was ready to kill.

That was why in high school, he always threatened those that tried to get to Kiba. "Well I better go. We have to meet them again in a few hours anyway don't we Neji." And with that. They both hung up and proceeded to their own business.

_Back with Sasuke_

The raven couldn't stop looking at the tiny jewel in his hand. It reminded him so much of the blue eyed boy.

He hoped that he wouldn't chicken out or let his ego get the better of things while he was watching them. He had to find the perfect timing to give it to the blonde. So all he had to do, was be precise on his choice of words and his timing. Not too hard right?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Yeah, I know, Short. **

**Ok, the reason for me updating so late was because my aunt and cousin have been here all week and I couldn't type cuz I knew she would be all like "MOMMY!! She's writing about two guys kissing" or something related to that. And I was also busy with school and after school band.**

**OMG!! The first football game of the season had to be on a Thursday!! So I was dying at school on Friday cuz we had to go to the enemy school to do our show! I didn't get home till like…..10:45!! God I was so tired. But don't worry guys, I'll try to sneak new chapters in the middle of the night! Like right now for example! It's 12:13 a.m!! **

**Ok, so please REVIEW If you love me!! **

**Oh, P.S!! I was watching TV today and noticed that the guitarist from sixx am looks a lot like Sasuke!! No joke!! Go to you tube and type in ****SIXX AM ACCIDENTS CAN HAPPEN. ****only you don't need to put it in all caps lol. But yeah. The song's pretty good, but look at the guitarist with chicken butt hair. I must admit, he's sexy!!**

**Laterzzz!!**


	11. at the studio

**I know I know. I need to update some stories and I decided to post new one. Sorry. I'm sick right now and feel like hell. Some people aren't helping either and I'm just pissed off right now for certain reason. You'll find out what my reasons are if you read the bottom note….**

**Please enjoy…..**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Hey Iruka, how are we going to get our instruments over to the studio we'll be playing at?" Naruto sat in a limo across from his Iruka. "Well, Kakashi said that alright for you guys to use sHiNiGaMi's instruments, so the instrument thing covered."

Naruto sighed and leaned back into his seat. He was a bit down since Kyuubi and the others couldn't go with them since they had other things to do.

_Flashback_

"_Sorry Naruto, but we need new brushes and more paper. Even if we're on vacation right now, our instructors still gave us assignments. Besides, we'll see you when you get back. And if you want, we'll draw you guys since we have to do some portraits."_

_End flashback_

Again, Naruto sighed. "Come on Naru, lighten up. I'm sure we can do just fine without the guys watching after us. Oh, by the way, Iruka, when are we going to get there?" Kiba looked at the brunette manager. "Oh, well, we'll be there in a few minutes."

As the car went on, Naruto had ideas and plans running around his head about how he could mess with a certain raven more. But he didn't know which one to do, so he decided to do all.

"Ok guys, we're here!" The limo came to a slow stop in front of a building large building. Iruka got out, followed by Naruto, then Gaara and last Kiba. They all looked around until they spotted Kakashi leaning against the building casually.

"Kakashi-san, it's nice to see you again. Are the others up in the studio?" The silver haired man nodded and gestured them all to follow him.

"It's great to see you all again. Sasuke and the others are upstairs making sure that there are no mice in sight." Kiba tried to muffle his laughter as Naruto put his head down so his blush wouldn't be noticed.

They made their way to the elevator and rode it up to the 7th floor. When the doors opened, Naruto and the others felt their mouths open slightly.

The studio was huge. The walls were all painted black while the recording room was a creamy white. Inside the recording room, Naruto saw the most beautiful guitar in history. He could admit that it was better than his own. He looked at it from its black base that turned a neon blue that was in the design of flames clawing up towards the neck of the guitar.

Kiba also saw something that caught his eye. In the middle of the recording was a set of drums. But they weren't just any drums, they were one of a kind drums. The brunette had seen them on line, but he never dreamed if seeing them in real life.

As for Gaara, he eyed a bass guitar that was propped on it's stand. He looked at it from it's long neck down to it's well cared base. Never had the red head seen such a beauty.

All three young musicians slowly made their way to the room until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They all stopped and looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Kakashi, we got the-" Sasuke stopped talking as he looked at the people occupying the room. The raven sighed and regained his composure. " We the things you wanted. They're on the third floor." Then the raven stepped all the way into the room and leaned against the wall followed by Neji and Shikamaru.

"Ok, well, since we're all here, Sasuke, Neji, Shika, take Resurrection into the recording room and help them set up." Sasuke nodded and looked at the Naruto as he gave him a light false smile.

When they were all in the room, Sasuke carefully picked up the guitar and stood in front of the blonde.

Naruto looked at the instrument in the raven's arms and gulped. Even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, Naruto thought the raven looked like god holding the instrument in his arms. It's neon blue color matched nicely with his onyx eyes and lightly tinted blue hair.

As Naruto spaced out, the silence was killing Sasuke so he decided it would be best to break it. "Be careful with it. It's very delicate and not the like most guitars so it might feel slightly heavy."

Naruto stood frozen as the raven put the strap over his shoulder. Sasuke was getting a bit annoyed at the blonde's uncooperativeness. "You know, you can hang on to it so I wont have to as you play."

Naruto snapped out of his daze and held the instrument. It was indeed heavier than a normal guitar and it felt good under Naruto's fingers. He slowly traced the design and strings on it.

"Hey." Naruto stopped admiring the instrument and looked up at the person that called him and noticed that it was Sasuke. "Uh, what?" He waited and noticed the raven hesitate and lightly bite his lower lip.

Suddenly, something was dangling in front of his face. "I found this a few years ago in the locker. I think it belongs to you." Naruto looked at the object and felt his breathe get caught in his throat. He looked up at the raven, but he couldn't see his full face since his had was turned and his bangs were covering his eyes.

"That's my-my-" Naruto reached for it and slowly pulled it from the raven's grasp. After looking at the thing in his hand, the blonde looked back up to the raven, but said boy was already on his way out of the small room leaving Naruto with the trinket in his hands.

It was his necklace. His grandmother had given it to him before he was separated from her. She told him that it had belong to her, then his mother, and that his mother wanted him to have it.

While Naruto stood in the front of the room, Neji was helping Gaara with the bass guitar. The long haired brunette took the guitar off it's stand and slowly put the strap around the shorter red head. He went behind Gaara to make the strap shorter so Gaara could reach.

The red head gritted his teeth as he felt the brunettes long thin fingers lightly brush against his clothed back. Even if he was wearing clothes, Gaara could feel Neji's cold fingers. He couldn't help but slightly shiver at the feeling. He had never felt like that. Not even when Kimimaro hugged him.

After he was done, Neji sighed and lightly smiled at the red head. As Gaara looked at the brunette walk away, he couldn't help but keep the picture of him in his head. Neji's smile was so hollow and empty and his once magnificent eyes had become tired and dull looking.

Kiba lightly bit his bottom lip as Shikamaru leaned over him to set up the drums. Shika accidentally brushed chest against Kiba's shoulder as he propped up one of the symbols.

Naruto Gaara and Kiba sighed they looked over to the glass screen to where everyone was now standing waiting for them.

Naruto took a deep breath, then let it out. Slowly, he strum the guitar. It felt so perfect under his touch, and he found out that the instrument was already in perfect tune. Gaara strum the bass as well and found it at perfect pitch. Kiba followed next and hit every drum and they were all in perfect rhythm.

Naruto looked back up to the glass screen and his eyes landed on the raven leaning against the back wall. Their eyes connected instantly and the raven smiled. He didn't smirk, but actually smile. Then his lips mouthed something to the blonde that made Naruto put his head down.

The blonde bit his bottom lip as he let many emotions go through his eyes. He was thankful he let his bangs grow out, so they covered his eyes.

"So, are you guys ready?" Kakashi spoke into the microphone outside the room. Slowly, Naruto picked his head up and smirked. His eyes shinning with determination as the words the raven mouthed to him flew in his head.

"_relax, kitsune, and prove to me that you are better. I'm sure you'll do fine."_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Once again, sorry for the wait. I've been busy and sick and what not. I also had writer's block for a while….sorry….But I've updated finally. Ok guys, I'm sorry if not many of you are liking the chapters, but I'll try harder I swear. **

-sigh- **I've been kinda down lately. Someone sent me an e-mail telling me that I should quit writing and that my stories suck and that I should just give up. Some people are so mean. I mean, they say crap like this and for what? To make themselves feel better? Idk. But I know that whoever sent me that have a lot of nerve. So, if that person is reading this right now…I have a message for you…**

**GO FUCK YOURSELF!! AND IF YOU THINK MY STORIES SUCK THEN, WHY THE HELL DO YOU READ THEM!! NO ONE'S FORCING YOU TO!!**

-sigh-** I feel slightly better now. Sorry about that. But yeah.**

**For those that actually like my stories, thanks a bunch!! XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX**

**Please REVIEW!! You'll make feel better if you do!! **

**Laterzzz!!**


	12. the news after they play

**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL READERS!! I'm sooo happy!! Thank you all so much for making me feel better!! You guys are the best!! I was so upset the day I posted, but when I read all the reviews, I was touched!! Thank you all so much for liking my writing!!**

**Because you guys rule, I'm dedicating this chapter to all my reviewers!! You guys definitely deserve it!! Lurve you all!! And no, I didn't spell the word wrong lol!! **

**Yay!! I gots my happy-happy joy-joy back!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Ok guys, let's see what you're made of." Kakashi leaned back into the chair he was sitting on as the others watched the three in the small room get ready.

Inside the recording room, Naruto sighed as he looked through the glass. His eyes landing on the raven as said raven looked at him as well. They looked at one another for a few seconds that felt like an eternity for the two.

Suddenly, Kiba hit the drums and began a rhythm as Naruto started to hit the notes on the guitar only a second after while Gaara let each note on the bass linger after every stroke.

Naruto sighed and opened his mouth as he felt emotions getting ready to come out along with every word he said.

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do? (Oh, oh)_

The song slowly picked up speed as the three musicians got more into the song.

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

_Come break me down!_

_Bury me, bury me!_

_I am finished with you!!_

Once again, the song became slower and more quieter. Sasuke tried to swallow the lump in his throat. For most of the parts, Naruto looked directly at him. The lyrics in the song sent a jolt through the raven. The blonde's voice was perfect for the way he sang.

_What if I wanted to fight?_

_Beg for the rest of my life!_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you (from you)_

Gaara and Kiba sang in the background as after Naruto by repeating the blonde's last words.

_Come break me down!_

_Bury me, bury me!_

_I am finished with you!_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I, wanted was you!_

_I tried to be someone else!_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside!!_

_Finally found myself!!_

_Fighting for a chance!_

_I know now, this is who I really am._

Once again, the brunette and the red head sang the back lyrics.

_Ah, ah_

_Oh,__ oh_

_Ah, ah_

_Come break me down_

_,Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you, you, you._

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_Come break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

Sasuke couldn't stop looking at the blonde. His lyrics and voice were so captivating. It was if Sasuke was taken to another world as he heard Naruto sing. Suddenly, his phone went off.

Naruto and the others were still playing, but not singing yet. Sasuke picked up and it was his brother, Itachi. "What do you want aniki?"

Neji and Shikamaru looked over at the raven to see what he was doing and noticed the expressions that passed over his face. They went from annoyed to surprised to concerned and finally to shocked. They were getting to ask what was wrong until Naruto began to sing again.

_(You say you wanted more)_

_What if I wanted to break...?_

_(What are you waiting for?)_

_Bury me, bury me_

_(I'm not running from you)_

_What if IWhat if IWhat if I_

_What if IBury me, bury me._

As the song came an end, Neji and Shikamaru looked back at the raven. "Hey Sasuke, who was that?" Neji waited for an answer along with Shika as the raven sat motionless.

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat and abruptly got up. "I have to go. It's an emergency." Sasuke gave one last look at the blonde through the glass and bit his bottom lip. He wanted to tell Naruto he did a great job, that he deserved to be known as the best, but he had to leave as fast as possible.

It was not like wanted to leave, but what Itachi had told him was more important. He ran down the stairs and out of the building and into his car and drove off into the direction of his old home.

In the building, in the recording studio, Naruto, Gaara and Kiba got out with big smiles on their faces after taking 20 minutes to put everything back to it's place. They wanted to see the surprised looks on the three older boys.

Neji and Shikamaru walked up to the three. "That was amazing. No wonder you guys are known as the best. I guess we should consider ourselves lucky that you'll be touring with us." Neji looked at Gaara the whole time he said that.

"Yeah, it was great." Shikamaru tried to look around, but looked at the short haired brunette every now and then.

"Heh, thanks! Your drums were so awesome! I've only seen them online, but to actually play them was an honor!" Kiba scratched the back of his head as he laughed.

"All the instruments were in perfect tune." Gaara looked down at his feet so he wouldn't look at the long haired brunette.

"Each one of them is specially made and one of a kind. You wont find any like them in any store. Sasuke was the one that came up with the designs and setting for the instruments. He made it so that they would never be out of tune and would be able to handle any type of player."

Shikamaru looked over at the blonde who slowly scanned the room. He knew that Naruto was searching for Sasuke with his eyes trying to seem unnoticed.

"Well, you guys were great. No doubt about that. Sorry Sasuke couldn't stay to tell you how you sounded through his ears. But he would have agreed with us. Anyway, he was called and had an emergency to go to." Neji sighed after he finished.

"You guys were really great." Kakashi came into the little group after talking to Iruka about the band. "You three are definitely gifted if you could play lie that. And you're so young too. I'm sure you'll end up ruling the world or something." Kakashi smiled as talked until he looked at Neji and Shikamaru, that was when he had a serious look on his face.

"Neji, Shikamaru, I have some bad news." The room went silent and the air grew thin for a moment. "It's about Sasuke." Everyone paled immediately at the mention of the raven's name.

"I'm afraid that he was in an accident while he was on his way to his parents house. His brother called him a while ago and told him their mother had fallen and hurt herself. He was worried so he left and wasn't able to stay here to talk to you guys." Kakashi looked at Naruto Gaara and Kiba.

"A truck smashed his side of the car as he was getting ready to turn. I'm guessing the guy was drunk or something, but when the hospital called, they said that Sasuke is barely alive."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**DUN DUN DUN!! Major cliff hanger!! OMG!! I can't believe what I'm writing!! Is he gonna make it or not?! You never know with my brain! **

**Once again, thank you all!! I'm grateful to each and everyone that likes this story and is supporting it as it goes along!! You guys are the best!!**

**Ok, so, this is the part where I say please REVIEW!! Tell me what you thought on this chapter!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!**


	13. Sorry

**Hi…Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school, marching band and a job. But Saturday night is when marching season is over for me. I've also quit my job, but I have to look for another one soon. I'll be able to update more now that I'll have time. **

**Once again, I've become a very sad and depressed authoress. Alas, I hope you like this chapter, sorry for the long wait, enjoy….**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"W-what?" Neji looked at the silver haired man with a shocked face. It couldn't be true. Kakashi was being an ass again and making the whole thing up. Sasuke was just in front of them a few minutes ago.

"Kakashi, stop being such a dumbass. Sasuke's fine I bet." Shikamaru tried to get the truth out of the older man, but only got a sullen stare from his manager.

"I'm afraid I'm not making anything up this time Shikamaru. I'm afraid this is serious. Sasuke's in bad shape from what the medics told me as they took him to the hospital."

No one said anything for a few seconds. Neji's bottom lip began to tremble. He gritted his teeth and growled. Everyone in the room looked at the enraged brunette as he slammed his fists again the wall over and over until his knuckles were red.

"Why the fuck does shit like this always happen!!" Shikamaru and Kakashi looked down at the floor as Neji slid down to the floor covering his face with his hands.

Naruto, Gaara and Kiba and Iruka all looked at the three men. They were confused and sorry for what had suddenly occurred. Gaara sighed and moved away from the group.

He calmly walked to where Neji sat on the floor with his hands covering his face. The red head leaned down and sat beside the long haired brunette and put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

Neji looked up at Gaara with tears coming from his eyes. He had never felt so weak in his entire life and leaned into the red heads touch. He bit his bottom lip and couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to the boy's forehead. The mark he had made so many years ago was still there. Like a tattoo, it remained.

Neji couldn't help himself and pulled the red head into a tight hug. His face buried in the other's neck as he rested his head on the other's shoulder.

Gaara was surprised at the other's actions. He could feel his heart beat faster at their proximity, but couldn't figure out why. It was either fear, anger or…something else? He wasn't able to figure out, but he didn't want to see the brunette so down and broken.

On the other side of the room. Kiba Naruto and Iruka looked at the two on the floor. Kiba's gaze slowly went to Shikamaru and turned his head back when their eyes met. He thought he felt something go through him for that second, but brushed it off.

After a few minutes, Gaara was able to lightly push Neji off him so only their eyes met. Before Neji's head was completely off Gaara' s shoulder, He lightly whispered one word into his ear that made the red head freeze.

"_Sorry."_

Gaara's heart as racing now. He thought it would burst any minute. He swallowed and sighed and got up, offering a hand to the brunette to help him up as well.

As Gaara was helping Neji, Kiba looked back at Shikamaru. The older male looked at Kiba then the floor. Kiba kept looking at the other o see if he was alright.

When Shika picked his head back up, he looked at Kiba in the eyes and mouthed the same line as Neji.

The spiky haired brunette stopped breathing for a second. He wanted so badly to go over and punch the other male then smile at him, but he didn't.

"_Sorry."_

Naruto hadn't moved an inch since Kakashi first spoke. The same line had been going through his head over and over again.

"_Sasuke was in an accident and is in very bad condition."_

Naruto's heart had wrapped itself around those line and was slowly killing him. He was begin to feel slightly more comfortable around the raven and suddenly something like this happens.

Kakashi noticed Naruto's reaction to the news since he first said them. He couldn't help but feel angry for what had occurred to the raven.

"Alright, we're going to the hospital. Being angry and depressed isn't going to get us anywhere." Kakashi walked over to Iruka and sighed. "I'm afraid we have to cut our meeting shorter than expected, but I guess we'll have to-" Kakashi was stopped by the other man. "We're going with you to see Sasuke. He needs people to support him at this time. Even if we don't know him all that well, we'll be there to help him in any way possible.

Kakashi smirked and nodded his head to the door so everyone could follow. As they made their way to the elevator, Neji stopped Gaara before he went out the door with the others to the elevator.

The red head looked at the long haired brunette for a second with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Do you hate me?" Gaara wasn't expecting that. To suddenly get grabbed and be asked such a question.

He looked at the floor then back at Neji's face. It was flawless like he remembered. Subconsciously, Gaara brought his hand up to his forehead an touched the now smooth mark he had.

Neji winced at the action. He gulped and tried again. Gaara, Do you hate me? Do you never want to see me again? Would you rather see me dead? Do you-" A hand made contact with Neji's cheek.

He looked at the red head and noticed the tears on his cheeks. He was crying, but why? Slowly, Neji put his hands on the red head's face to wipe the tears off. "Why are you crying, Gaara?"

The red head gulped and looked at the Neji. "I would never wish death on anyone. Not even you. The person that has hurt me more than anyone else I have met." Neji bit his bottom lip lightly and slowly leaned into the red head.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing the brunette could say as he planted a light kiss to the red head's forehead.

Gaara looked up at Neji as he pulled away and couldn't help a light smile that was spread across his face which made Neji's heart flutter.

Both of them then made their way out after clearing Gaara's eyes of his tears. The others were all waiting in the elevator. "Nice of you to join us." Shikamaru leaned against the back of the elevator. Kiba couldn't help but smirk at the other's comment.

After the were all there, they made their way down to the bottom of the building. Kakashi got in his car with the others as Iruka and the guys got into their own car and told the driver to follow Kakashi.

They had to make many turns to avoid traffic to get to the hospital quicker.

In the car, Naruto was like a zombie. Nothing came to his mind except an image of the raven. He had said nothing for a while and Iruka was beginning to worry. Kiba was about to say something, but Gaara stopped him.

The hospital could be seen in the distance as they grew near. Kakashi made his way to the parking lot and managed to find two parking spaces side by side.

Everyone rushed out of their cars and made their way to the entrance of the hospital. As they walked to it, Neji was beside Gaara as Shikamaru was slightly ahead of Kiba. Iruka and Kakashi were at the front of the group since they were the adults. Naruto walked at the back. He could feel is heart tighten as they neared the area. Fear drenched all over him.

When they were inside, a doctor ran over to where Kakashi and the others were. "You're Kakashi Hatake correct?" The doctor looked very tired as he breathed deeply. "Yes, I'm hear about-" once again he was stopped. "We know, Sasuke Uchiha. I'm the doctor in charge of his condition. I'm Dr.Kishimoto."

"Uhm, I need to speak to you in private." Kakashi looked at the others and nodded his head no. "It's alright if they know as well." Dr. Kishimoto sighed and continued. "Very well then. I'm afraid Sasuke's life is hanging by a thread. When the other car came into contact with his, it caused him to have his seatbelt to be broken and making the car flip three times. After that one hit, another hit his vehicle again which cause him to be thrown out of the car through the windshield."

The doctor stopped to let the information sink into every one. After a few seconds, he continued. "His condition is very poor. His right leg is shattered, left ankle broken, shoulders dislocated, all ribs broken, punctured lung. The list goes on, but the main injury was to his neck and spine. The injury done to his neck was almost fatal, and without the proper surgery, he'll most likely die. The injury to his spine could also leave him paralyzed for life, but we've discovered that with proper care and treatment, it'll be fine. But we're not sure if he's going to make it."

Kakashi swallowed hard. "Can we see him?" The doctor looked at his watch. "For only a few minutes, and it can only be one or two at a time."

"Thank you." The doctor lead them all to a room that had the young raven in it. Kakashi and Iruka stepped in first to see the raven as the others sat in the waiting room for their turn to see him.

As time passed, Kakashi, Iruka, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji had seen the raven. Only Naruto remained, which meant he was to see the raven alone.

"Naruto, it's your turn." Gaara and Neji had come out of the room. The blonde took a deep breath and followed the doctor. "Alright, he's in there. You have 15 minutes." And with that, the doctor left.

Naruto gulped and looked at the door. Slowly, he turned the knob and stepped in.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**I tried to make this chapter a little longer. **

**My life completely sucks right now. The love of my life has just passed away and I feel like shit. She was my everything. Yes, SHE. I was in love with a girl, but she died for being a dumbass. She got an overdose. **

**It hurts so bad when someone you love dies. I felt like my heart was ripped out and viciously chewed over. God how I wanna just jump off a building or something. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, if you didn't oh well. I tried. Not in the greatest of writing moods right now. Not gonna force you to review. So whatever.**

**Always cherish your loved ones, no matter who it is, because you never know when you'll loose them. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz…**


	14. NOT IMPORTANT! SKIP THIS!

**SKIP THIS!!! NOT IMPORTANT!!! JUST FREE SPACE!!!! SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE!!!!!**

** this message is old. I just need to put it on here cuz someone hacked into my account and TRIED to mess up this storie's review possibilies by deleting a chapter, so this is just a free space to fill in an author's notice that used to be here. **

**So yeah...can' remember what was on here, but it was a notice, but it's not importan!!**


	15. Naruto's turn

**Well, majority rules. This is the story that will be constantly updated. I hope you guys enjoy the upcoming chapters. There will be about two chapters a week. Don't forget to remind me to update quick or else I'll forget!!**

**Oh, and another thing. Thank you, all of you. There were many of you that sent me private messages and reviews that were so sweet. I thank you all for caring. If I could hug each one of you I would. But for now, please enjoy this chapter.**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

'_Ok Naruto, just breathe. It's just him. He's probably asleep anyway, there's no need to feel a bit shaky.' _Naruto kept trying to calm himself, but with little avail. He gulped once again as he tried to slow his staggered breathing.

Little by little, Naruto opened the door to the hospital room that held the raven within. The blonde held his breath as the door fully opened. His eyes landed on the bed that held the other man.

Quickly, Naruto turned around so his back was to the raven. He closed the door as he looked at it. Tears were threatening to come out of his eyes, but managed to pull them back in. He didn't want to shed anymore tears in front of the same man he had so many years ago.

Naruto gathered all the will power he had and turned around so he faced the raven. As soon as his eyes fell on the body on the bed, he couldn't help but feel something tighten in him.

Sasuke was on the bed. Almost every part of his body wrapped in some form of bandage. Naruto looked at the other man from his legs to his face. He couldn't help but bite the corner of his lip as he noticed the light pink mark on the bandage that was wrapped around the raven's shoulder. His eyes wondered up on his body and stopped at his bandaged up neck. He finally landed on the raven's face. An oxygen mask was around his mouth helping him breathe and some cloth was around his eyes. Naruto sighed and was afraid to know what was under the blanket that covered the rest of the raven haired man.

Slowly, Naruto approached the bed and stopped beside it and sat on the chair beside the raven. He watched as Sasuke's chest rose up and down. Naruto's bottom lip began to shake lightly as he watched the raven sleep. He always wanted something bad to happen to the other man when he was over seas, but he never wished death on anyone, not eve him.

Naruto couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips. The raven was fighting a loosing battle and there was nothing he could do about it. "Please…" Naruto wasn't able to keep the tears in that began to fall down his face and onto the other's. "Don't…go…not yet." His voice was barely audible, only coming out as a mere whisper.

The blonde felt his throat tighten and gritted his teeth to keep down the screams that were threatening to come out. He wanted to just shake the raven awake and smack him for making his life so miserable. If he wasn't tormenting him physically, then Sasuke was hurting him mentally.

Naruto wanted to beat the raven for doing this to him.

After a few seconds, only Naruto's sniffling was the only sound in the room. He lightly held the raven's scratched hand in his at it rested on the bed side. "Why are you..doing this to me…you jerk."

Naruto let go of the raven's hand and crossed his shoulders over the bed and leaned his head on them. He had never seen the raven appear so helpless and weak. It was a very strange thing for him. He had always seen Sasuke appear tall and strong and sure of himself. This was something the blonde wasn't used to seeing.

Outside the room of where the others were, Sasuke's doctor approached Kakashi and took him aside so no one else was could here them.

"I have some results on Uchiha Sasuke's condition." Kakashi sighed and looked at the doctor waiting for him to continue. "I'm afraid that we need to take him over to America in a while. There aren't any doctors here in Japan that are going to be able to fix the major damage done to his body like his spine and neck. We've done all we could, but we haven't specialized n that field before. But there is one doctor in America that has."

Kakashi looked at the doctor and coughed lightly. His mind had gone completely blanc. After a few seconds he looked at the ground. "I guess there's no other option." Kakashi looked at Dr. Kishimoto and sighed. "I was wondering if there was any chance of him being able to fully recover after the procedure." The doctor looked at the Sasuke's stats and shook his head at Kakashi. "I'm afraid there are two possibilities of this procedure. One is he could recover to be almost 89 percent of his old self." Kakashi waited for him to continue. "Or two, he could die during the operation."

Kakashi's eyes widened at this. He had known the raven for so long, there was no possible way he could die.

"I guess this is the end for sHiNiGaMi. Thank you doctor. How long does Naruto have left with Sasuke doctor?" The man looked down at his watch. "The young man has about 8 minutes left."

With that said, Dr. Kishimoto walked away to check on the other patients on his list.

Back in the room with Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto was softly passing his fingers through the raven's bangs. He wondered if Sasuke would let him play with his hair if he was awake. He lightly laughed as he pictured a pissed off raven yelling at him for touching his precious hair.

Slowly, he passed his finger down the raven's cheek bone. Tracing the perfect masculine jaw line. He flinched when the muscle there slightly twitched. As he looked closer, he noticed the corner of the raven's mouth had slightly lifted up forming a semi smirk. A tear slid down Naruto's face as he this. "You're still a bastard, even when you're asleep." He cleared off the tear and sat back down.

"Hey bastard, do you remember when we first met?" Naruto knew there wasn't going to be a response and continued. "I thought you looked really cool, but I knew you were a bastard. I could tell by just a glimpse at you. You tried to look so cool in front of me. And don't deny that you weren't trying to act like a tough guy and look super smart." Naruto sighed as he recalled the first times Sasuke went into his class and tried to help.

As the blonde was lost in his flashbacks, he didn't notice the hand that slowly made it's way to his.

"Na…ru." The blonde's head jerked up as his eyes widened. "S…Sasuke.." It was nervously said, but he wasn't hearing things. The raven had spoken. "Sasuke?" He tried to call for the raven again and waited.

The raven took a slow painful breath. "Naru..to…so…rry…" With those words, Naruto's world came crashing down.

It was strange how one word made his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. But the raven had spoken to him. Sasuke was awake and knew he was there.

Naruto couldn't catch his breath as he watched the raven fall back asleep. As he tried to breath, he couldn't help but feel the many emotions that passed through him all at once.

Suddenly, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out on the floor in the room with the sleeping raven.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**I know, kinda short. Sorry, I'll try to make the other one longer then this. But yeah. Omg! There are so many things that I have to change now! I was thinking of how this story was going to be in my head, but because I'm a tard, I came up with new things and now I have a whole new plot on my hands! God, after a few stories, you'd have thought I learned my lesson about not free writing everything and just posting without looking it over or thinking about what's gonna happen next!.**

**Anyways, In loving memory of my love, Rinna (Rin) Yori Jinshi,I dedicate this story to her because she was the one that got me into writing this story. It was her idea for me to post it. I know her name is kinda weird, but she was half Japanese and half European so yeah. But she was also known as known as Rin. **

**1991-2008 **

R.I.P

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz**


	16. false hope

**Hey guys. I know I said I was going to be posting like…2 chapters this week, but there was a problem. **

**You can read my rant at the bottom of the page like usual. But anyways, thanks for the reviews! Wow! I'm at the 200 range! This is EPIC!!! -**does a dance-** Thanks so much! Whoot! Well, much love guys, enjoy this new chapter!!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Naruto should be coming out soon." Gaara looked at the lock on the wall. Something was wrong. Somewhere in the back of his head, there was a voice telling him to go check on the blonde. He wasn't sure what it was, but he listened to it.

Gaara was getting ready to get up when he saw a flash of red in his line of view. I was followed by a head of white hair and a head of black.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the shoulders and made to look up into ruby eyes. "Gaara! Where's Naruto! Iruka told me you guys were at the hospital! Is he alright? Why isn't he here?!" Kyuubi was shaking the red head by this point with worry written all over his face.

"Kyuubi, Naruto's fine. He's visiting the patient. Although he should have been out a few minutes ago." Gaara then pulled away from the taller red head and headed to the room the Uchiha resided in.

Kyuubi, Neji and Kimimaru followed him as they made their way to the rooms.

From behind the red head, Kimimaru took glances at the long haired brunette. Wondering why he also had come along. He had also noticed that he was sitting with Gaara when they arrived. He suspected something, but lightly brushed off the feeling.

As they arrived in the room, Gaara opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of the unconscious blonde.

Kyuubi's eyes dilated and gasped. He rushed down over the blonde and lightly shook him. "Naru-chan?! Naru-chan! Naruto!" Kyuubi gritted his teeth as he looked at Naruto as his head fell side ways on his shoulder. A small grone coming out of his parted lips.

The older red head gave sigh of relief. He picked up the blonde bridal style as he looked at him. Suddenly, Kyuubi looked around the room until his eyes landed on the figure sleeping on the bed.

He felt something stir in him for a second as he looked at the raven. He had never seen anyone in such a condition before. It was almost terrifying. He remembered how he looked only a few days ago. It was unbelievable that something like this had happened to him.

Kyuubi then sighed and looked at the bundle he was holding. He wondered why the blonde had fainted. Was it that he was in shock to see the raven like this? Or was it something else. The red head couldn't figure out what, but he slowly began to walk out of the room. He gave one last look at the raven. No one deserved to have this happened to them.

Kyuubi knew what the raven had done to Naruto, but he didn't deserve something quite as horrid as in the state he was currently in.

With that final thought, Kyuubi walked out of the room completely, oblivious to the two males slightly glaring at one another and the shorter one sigh.

As kyuubi walked down the hall, he spotted an empty room and walked in to lay the blonde down. He sat on a little stool that was next to the bed and scrunched his nose as the smell of sick people invaded his senses. If there was something the red head couldn't stand, it was the smell of hospitals and sick people.

He suddenly sat up as the blonde stirred in his sleep. His eyelids slowly opening to reveal bright blue eyes. The red head smiled as he looked at the waking blonde. "Good to see you're finally awake." Kyuubi leaned on the bed. Resting his elbows on it.

"Naruto? Are you feeling alight? Have you been eating and drinking enough water? What happened?" He looked closer at the blonde and noticed his eyes had slightly darkened.

Inside Naruto's mind, the raven's words were flying around in his head. With one, Naruto had broken into a million pieces. In such a state, it was amazing that Sasuke was able to speak. And he had used the little bit of energy he possessed to apologize to him.

Kyuubi was still unable to read the blonde's thoughts. It was strange. He was always able to decipher the young blonde's every thought, but now, he wasn't able to.

"Kyuu…" Naruto's voice was almost a whisper. "He…" The red head leaned in closer to hear the words better. Naruto was speaking so softly that it was barely a whisper.

"Sasuke..he.." Naruto's eyes began to water slightly, but he didn't want to let them fall. He took in a shaky breath. "He…he a-apologized kyuu.." Naruto's voice broke as the words left his mouth. He brought his legs up to his chest to curl into himself. Kyuubi had never seen the blonde so shaken up. He bit the corner of his mouth and sat on the bed holding onto the blonde.

Naruto finally snapped and the tears rolled down his face. He let small sobs out as he poured out all the pain he had held onto for so long. He let all his emotions out all at once with nothing holding him back. "He's so fucken stupid! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Why the hell did I have to meet that asshole! He's always making my life a living hell!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he let words fly out. He didn't care if someone heard him.

As the blonde and red head sat on the bed in the room, outside of it was a different story.

Neji stood in front of the calm white haired man that had Gaara leaning on his chest as he had his arms in front of the red head. Neji felt his blood slightly rise in temperature as he watched how calm they were in that position. "So, the Uchiha had an accident huh?" Kimimaru looked down at Gaara.

"Yeah, he was in a car accident. " Gaara let his eyes slowly meet with the brunette's. As quickly as they met, he looked away. He suddenly remembered the situation.

"K-kimimaru..you remember Neji right? From the other band?" Gaara cursed at himself for stuttering. "Yes, I do remember. I'm sorry for what has happened to your friend." Neji looked at the floor and clenched his fists. "It's alright. You do not need to apologize for something you have no knowledge of nor power over."

It made had sounded rude the way Neji had spoken to Kimimaru, but they both knew it wasn't supposed to be. It was just the way they both spoke.

"Gaara, I have to leave, I'm sorry. But I have an important meeting with someone. I came here with the others, but we each have our meetings at different times. Mine is earlier than theirs." Kimimaru then looked at Neji with a serious face.

"I'm trusting you to keep an eye on Gaara for a while. I'm going to be gone from my vacation here for the rest of the week. Can I trust you with his safety?" Neji was dumbfounded for the first time. He was speechless., but Kimimaru knew what he wanted to say. "

"Good, nothing better happen to him while I'm gone." With that said, he walked passed the brunette, but stopped for a fraction of a second so only Neji could hear him. "If something does happen to Gaara. I will not hesitate to make you wish you were never born." Neji's eyes widened at the threat.

The man's voice was serious. The, with one final hug, Kimimaru left, leaving the two musicians in the hall. Gaara sighed as he looked at the man leave.

"Is he… your boyfriend?" Neji couldn't hold in the question anymore. Gaara looked at him for a second and smirked. "I don't think that's any of your business of who I'm with and who I'm not." Neji rolled his eyes and smirked. "Sorry." Gaara began to walk away and turned his head around to look at the other man. "But if you must know, he's not. He's a childhood friends." With that said, the two went off to see the others.

Back inside the room. Naruto had begun to calm down. He sat with his legs bending slightly as kyuubi rubbed his back as a sign of care. Naruto just anted to go under a rock a the moment. He felt as if the someone had grabbed him and dropped him from Mt. Everest onto his head.

"Are you feeling better Naru-chan?" Kyuubi hated seeing Naruto upset. It was a rare thing to see the blonde break own. Naruto looked at the other man and slightly smiled. It hurt him so much to do so, but it was for Kyuubi. The red head on the other hand knew it wasn't a true smile.

"Naruto, it's not a good thing if you smile because you feel like you have to. It's better if you express your true feelings. I've always told you this remember?" The red head smiled at the blonde with care.

"You're right Kyuu." Naruto laid his head down on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

Here, watch some T.V, it might help if you get your mind to relax for a while. Kyuubi grabbed the remote and turned the television to the music channel so the blonde could relax. "I'll go get you a little snack. I'll also tell one of the persons in the front desk what happened so they wont put anyone in the room." With that said, the red head left the room.

Naruto sighed and looked up at the television and began to listen to the host.

"_Hey guys what's up? Well. We have a huge new video for you all. This band has been here with us for a while, and they'll be touring in a few months. These guys are great, trust me. And the lead singer is just a lady killer. I had a chance to meet them before, and boy, are they cool."_

Naruto lightly smiled. The guy on the screen was acting like he had just gotten candy as he talked about the video.

"_Alright now, here's a brand new song and video by our one and only Epic band, sHiNiGaMi!!"_

Naruto gasped as the name reached his ears. His chest suddenly tighten at the name of the band, but he couldn't bring himself to change the channel nor turn off the television.

The screen went dark for a second until it became clear and the scene of the raven on the ground appeared. He was on the ground in the middle of the street surrounded by people. Then the screen changed to the raven again, but this time, he was sitting on the ground leaning on a car and the music began to play.

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

The blonde stared wide eyed at the screen. The lyrics were so powerful.

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive!_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

Naruto was on edge at this point. The lyrics and the raven's voice had sunk into his head. Never before had he heard such passion in such moving words.

On the screen, the raven had been carried off in an ambulance as his other self kept singing, then appearing in a hospital room next to himself on the bed.

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much_

_Or just not enough_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

Naruto wanted to change the channel. The raven's words were so addicting. It was as if he had predicted what would happen to him. Naruto didn't want to watch anymore, but his body had frozen in place.

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will surviveI will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I will not die, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

As the song came to an end, Naruto watched as the doctors walked out of the room leaving the raven alone with himself. Throughout the entire thing, Naruto realized that the Sasuke that was singing was supposed to be like a spirit of himself.

Suddenly, the raven looked at the camera and then the floor. He turned around and began to walk away, that was when Naruto saw the full picture. The raven that was singing was his own soul. His angel. Which meant that when the song began, he was already gone.

Naruto couldn't help the get rid of the lump in his throat as he noticed the raven's wings. They were black as coal, which meant that Sasuke portrayed himself as a dark angel. The blonde sighed and managed to finally move as the screen went black. He turned off the television just as soon as Kyuubi walked in.

"Hey, you ok?" The red head noticed the tear smudges on the blonde's face. "What's wrong?" He put the tray of food next to the bed and walked over to Naruto.

"Kyuubi." Naruto's voice was a little bit shaky. "Do you…Do you think... he's going to be alright?" Naruto bit his bottom lip as he waited for the red head to answer. "I'm not sure Naruto. This is something I don't know the answer to. I'm sorry. Things like this can't be controlled. But in my own opinion, I believe that he'll hopefully pull through this."

Naruto looked to the side. He wanted the raven to make it. He had just begun to feel something for him.

Kyuubi watched as Naruto thought about things. _'I'm sorry Naru-chan, but I truly believe he wont make it. The damage done to his body is too great. His injuries are far too complicated from the looks of it. But I can't make you sad by telling you this. I know you like him. I've known since I saw him and you in the same room. But I don't want you to be sad when he leaves our world.'_

Naruto sighed and looked at Kyuubi. "You're right Kyuu. He'll pull through. After all, he's an arrogant bastard." Naruto smiled at the red head. And it wasn't a fake smile, but a smile of hope.

Kyuubi wanted to beat himself to a bloody pulp for falsely lifting the blonde's spirit up. _'I'm sorry Naru-chan, truly deeply sorry.'_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Wow…this has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written…..EVER… Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed this long thing!…well…it's long from my point of view T-T**

**Ok, It's time for my rant!!!!**

**Ok, so the reason why I wont be able to update twice a week is because my mom got all pissed off at me cuz I had one C on my report card…ONE!! Everything else was an A+, A, B+, or B. That's really good!!!! I was all happy and stuff when I showed her and she was all like "You have a C?! I bet it's because you're on the computer so much! You're only allowed on that thing now for 30 minutes a day! Until this C comes up, you can't use the computer freely."**

**So yeah, that's why I couldn't update twice.. Sorry….unfortunately..it'll be one chapter a week…I hope…until my C comes up to a B or higher. But whatever!**

**Ok, I hope you liked this chapter! I worked extra hard on it! **

**The song is "Time of Dying" By the super awesome band Three Day's Grace!!!!**

**Well, don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you think of this chapter and the story so far!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Later!!!**


	17. Phone call

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the feedback! Glad you're liking the story thus far! I have so many ideas in my head on how this story turns out! And you know me, angst, sadness, and all that drama! Mostly all my stories are sad, and you know it's true! **

**Anyways, A lot of things have been going wrong for me. Not just the computer time thing, but my life. My personal life. But I don't feel like ranting to you about my life today.**

**But any who, if you are a true music lover:**

**YOU WILL GO TO YOUTUBE AND TYPE IN EVANESCENCE:ANYWHERE.**

**That song is the most beautiful thing you will hear. The lyrics are so powerful and Amy Lee's voice is so majestic that it'll touch you. Well, enjoy the story guys!!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Are you feeling alright Naruto?" Iruka and the others had heard what had happened to the blonde and rushed in to check on him. After seeing that he was currently better, they settled. Kiba sat on the bed and checked Naruto's temperature and smiled when he felt that he was normal.

"I'm glad you're alright Naru. Can't have our front man down on us!" Kiba smiled which became contagious as seeing that almost everyone else in the room smiled. "Hey Kiba, where's Shino? I know he came in with me and Kimimaru." Kyuubi looked at the short haired brunette.

"Oh, uh, you see. He said something about a meeting and left after a few minutes." There was no way Kiba was going to tell the red head how Shino and Shikamaru suddenly had a glaring contest and pissed each other off by using a very advanced usage of vocabulary.

"Oh, alright then. I guess that means I have to leave soon too." Kyuubi looked at Naruto and smiled. "And you, you better eat something. You need to regain your strength." The red head turned around to pick up his bag and couldn't help but feel worse. He had lied to the one he cared for the most. But he had no other option. He knew Naruto would fall back into depression if he told him the raven wouldn't make.

"Well, I'm off. Take care of Naruto guys. And watch out for yourselves as well. By Iruka, thanks for letting me stay with the guys."

A few minutes later, Everyone looked to where Naruto sat up on the bed. "Naruto, why did you faint?" Gaara and Kiba sat on either side of the blonde. They knew there was something that had chocked Naruto.

"Well. Can I tell Kiba and Gaara in private guys? I'll tell everyone in a few minutes alright?" Iruka and Kakashi nodded and walked out of the room with Shikamaru and Neji in tow. They closed the door behind them as they left the room.

"So, spill, what was is? What happened?" Naruto took in a deep breath and sighed. "He apologized." Gaara and Kiba quirked an eyebrow and looked at the blonde. "Sasuke, somehow…managed to speak…and I could barely hear it…but I heard him. He said…sorry."

Gaara and Kiba stared wide eyed at the blonde. "Oh, Naruto. I'm so sorry." Both boys hugged their friend that was like a brother to them. They knew what Naruto was feeling. They knew very well.

Both boys knew the blonde used to have a thing for the stoic raven, but was too afraid to say anything. And after all the things that had happened, Naruto had learned to hate him. But his mask of hate was broken.

"It's alright guys. I actually feel…good…It's as if a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. And, kyuubi said that he believes Sasuke will make it through all this! I know he will! That bastard has to!" Both Kiba and Gaara were amazed at Naruto's assurance of the raven's survival.

"Well, if you believe he will, then we will hope as well. I guess we should let the others in now."

Kiba got up and went out get everyone back in as Gaara sat beside the blonde. The red head felt like hugging Naruto, and he did just that. Naruto was a bit puzzled at his friend's action, but went along with it.

"I'm very jealous of you Naruto." The blonde looked at the other boy in his arms. "Why do you say that Gaara?" The red head sighed and looked back. "You're very strong. I know you've liked the Uchiha for a long time. Even after all the pain and sadness and tears he has caused you, you somehow have managed to still keep your smile. Even now, when he's on his this state, you still have feelings for him and believe that he will make it. That is something I might be able to do or handle."

Naruto was amazed at Gaara's honesty. Suddenly, Kiba walked back in with everyone else in tow.

"Ok, we're all here. So, Naruto. Tell us what happened.

And so, Naruto told them of what had happened. They were all shocked at the things the blonde said. He told them from how he felt bad for the raven to his apology.

As Naruto finished telling what had happened, Dr. Kishimoto walked into the room. "Hello there. Just came to check up on the young man that fainted." Everyone looked at Naruto. "Alright then, please open your mouth." The doctor put an electric thermometer under Naruto's tongue and pulled it out when it beeped. "Well, temperature seems fine. Now for your blood pressure.

A blood pressure gauze was wrapped around Naruto's upper arm as air was being pumped into it. "Hmm, well, your blood pressure is fine as well. I guess it was your nerves that got the best you. You'll be alright son." Dr. Kishimoto patted Naruto on the head and went on his way.

"I guess we should get you out of here and go home. I'm sure Sasuke's going to be fine if we leave him for a while." Kakashi grabbed his bag and looked at Iruka. "I'm sure you know your way to your building right?" Iruka smiled and nodded. "Thank you for bringing us to see Sasuke." Kakashi bowed and left with the others behind him.

"Well, we should be on our way as well." Naruto Gaara and Kiba nodded and followed the older man. As they were leaving the room, Naruto gave one final look to the direction the raven resided in.

After a few minutes, they were all outside and suddenly, Iruka's phone went off. "Iruka Umino speaking, who may I say is calling?" There was a pause on the other line. "Mr. Umino, this is Asuma Sarutobi. I have bad news." Iruka paled. I had been almost a year ago since Asuma had last called.

"I'm afraid that Kabuto Yakushi has escaped. He's after them again. All this time, he's been the master mind behind Orochimaru. He's after them. You have to take them off the media immediately Iruka. I've located all four of you, I'll be at your place in a while. This is no longer child's play Iruka, Yakushi has taken his game to a new level."

With that said, the line went dead. Leaving a stunned Iruka and frozen.

"Are you going to be alright Iruka? Who was that just now?" Naruto looked at his manager closer and noticed the scared look in his eyes. "Iruka, what's going on?"

The older man couldn't answer, he could barely say one word. After a few seconds, Iruka breathed in deeply and said one word. "Yakushi."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**DUN DUN DUN!!!! Thought I forgot didn't ya!!! Next chapter you guys will find out why Naruto Gaara and Kiba were in the protection program!! Yup, you guys thought I was just going to leave that bit of info on a thread somewhere off in Antarctica didn't ya!!! Well ha ha ha! A good writer NEVER makes pointless parts in a story!!!**

**But anyways, sorry this chapter is SOOOOOO short! My brain fried. But the next chapter is going to be longer! Promise!!! Yup, it's gonna Blow. Your. Mind….I hope. T-T. **

**Well, hope you liked this chapter! REVIEW and tell me what you thought about it!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Later!!!**


	18. Kiba's past

**Hello!!! I got my privileges back of using the computer whenever I want!!! WHOOOT!!!! More updates! But yeah, my mom checked my edline account and noticed I had a B+ on my Class!! I had a project and that raised mah grade!!! **

**Now I can write more and upload faster!! yays!!Cheer with me my dear readers!!!....although...you're going to hate me at the end during my rant....**

**Ok, now that that is out of my system, please enjoy this new chappie to the story!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"We'll be arriving at the hotel in a few minutes Umino-san." The chauffeur of the car turned his eyes back to the center of the road.

No one spoke through out the entire ride back. It wasn't that they didn't want to talk, it was just that they didn't know 'what' to say. As soon as the name passed through Iruka's lips, everyone paled. It had been an entire year since they last heard it.

"Alright, we're here. Do you need help with anything Umino-san?" Iruka tried to smile and shook his head at the driver. "Alright then, have a nice day." And with that said, the man drove away.

Iruka, Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba walked into their suit without a sound. "Glad to you see made it." They all were startled by the voice and turned to look at the source of it. Asuma Sarutobi was sitting in one if the large chairs that occupied the living room.

"Asuma, how did you get here so fast?" The much older man blew the smoke out of his lungs and extinguished the bud of his sin stick on a near by ash tray. "I've been following you all since you arrived. Making sure everything was fine. I've kept the trackers in each of the boys installed." He walked over to Kiba and lightly tapped the chocker with a small pendant on it.

Each one of the boys had a tracking device that was made to look like a chocker. In other words, it was like a collar, only for people. Kiba's was a black chocker with a pendant shaped like a bone. He chose it himself. Gaara's was red with a heart shaped pendant. Last was Naruto's and his was a blue chocker with the pendant shaped like a half moon with a star in the center.

It had been a few years since they had received them.

"Alright, I suppose you all should sit. I have very important news. I'm guessing Iruka has told you it's about Kabuto Yakushi." They all sat in one of the large couches that was facing Asuma. "I guess I should start from the beginning." He took out another cigar and put it between his lips and lit it. "All this time, since the incident concerning the three of you, we thought that Orochimaru was the mastermind. But all along, Kabuto has been the puppet master while that snake bastard was his puppet. Kabuto acted as his sidekick to use him. In truth, Kabuto knew exactly what he was doing."

Asuma looked at the three boys sitting on the couch and sighed. "Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara Sabuku, and Naruto Uzukami. From the beginning, all three of you were part of Kabuto's twisted plan. We learned that he stalked your families and yourselves as children."

The man looked at Kiba and pulled out a folder from a bag he was carrying. "Kiba Inuzuka, I have your file right here. From the incident that happened to your family to the day you became part of the witness protection program. " Kiba gulped and took in a shaky breathe.

_Flashback_

A seven year old Kiba ran after his older sister in his front yard. His short legs taking him as fast as he could muster. "Sis!! Stop it! I'm getting too tired!" Kiba tripped as he ran after her and fell flat on his face. He sat up and glared at her. "Come on little bro! You need to keep up your stamina if you want to help the family in the business taking care of championship dogs doesn't come easy." Kiba sighed and got up. "Ok."

As the day carried on, both of Kiba's parents watched from inside the house as their two children played. Unaware of the danger that seemed to be around the corner.

"Come on Kiba, let's go in, it's getting dark." And with that said, the young seven year old went inside. "Kiba, go take your shower ok?" The young child's mother was a sweet woman while his dad was a tad bit rough around the edges, but caring on the less.

After he took his shower, the young boy went off to bed. His mother walked into the room to make sure he was alright. "Uh, mommy, I know I'm a little big, but, could you tell me a story? Please?" She smiled and sat on the bed and held her child in her arms. "You know I'll always treat you like my baby, now which one?" She made a very serious face as if in thought, which made the young brunette lightly laugh. "Oh I know, how about this one.

'I once knew a zebra,

His name was Clem,

Who was proud of his stripes,

But was confused by them.

Clem was a zebra

With stripes that were white

Or stripes that were black.

But which one was right

He'd decided he'd ask

To get the final word

So off he went,

To the head of his herd.

The head of the herd

Was a mighty sight

Strong, proud and smart,

No one questioned his might.

When Clem was allowed

To ask his question

He said, 'Am I white with black stripes

Or the other direction?'

The chief stood there

With a quite puzzled look

He knew he just couldn't

Look in a book.

Then finally the chief answered

But not till he thought it through

He said 'your question deserves

The best we can do'

So he called for the elder

The one they called Kell.

'well ask him your question

And then we can tell.'

When the wise one arrived

Everyone kneeled.

Out of respect for the knowledge

They knew he concealed.

Then the chief spoke

'please wise one help us all

We have a dilemma

We hope you can solve.'

'Clem here has a question

He'd like to ask.

Which way do his stripes go

Are they white or are they black?'

The wise one raised an eyebrow,

And then made a sound."

Kiba gasped as he listened on. He knew this story by heart and decided to finish it himself.

"It's not the stripes that matter,

It's what inside that counts!"

Kiba hugged his mother and smiled. "Goodnight mommy, see you in the morning." And with a kiss to the top of his head, Kiba was left to sleep.

As the night carried on,Kiba was awakened by loud screaming. "Wha's goin on?" He tried to rub the tiredness from his eyes. "Hello?! Is anyone else in here?!" Someone tore into Kiba's room, he screamed and had no idea what was going on. "Kid! Calm down! Come with me! The house in on fire come on!" Kiba was to lost to think so he did the only thing he could. He fainted. But before he did, he saw yellow eyes out his window and a head of white hair.

Once again, Kiba woke up tiredly. A bandage was wrapped around his head. "Mom? Dad? Sis?" He was in a white room. It smelled strange. Kiba was scared and confused, when suddenly, visions of what had happened last night came crashing down on him.

He ran out of the room and saw a man pushing a bed and stopped. There was hand that had fallen off the bed. Some blood was on the fingers. Kiba looked a it and then the ring on it. He froze. His mother had a rig like that.

He saw the man push the bed with the covered body into a double door room. After a few seconds, he ran after the man and ran into the room. Two doctors saw him standing in front of the three separate beds with the covers pulled off of the bodies.

It had felt like an eternity to the brunette. He screamed. A scream so loud that it would have made anyone deaf. On each of the beds was someone from his family. His mother, his father, and his older sister. Each one of them, covered in blood and burn marks. His mother's eyes were still opened. Lifeless and dead. The room smelled of burnt skin.

"Someone get the kid out of here!!"

_End flashback_

Tears were rolling down Kiba's face of the memories. Not too long after that, he went to see his home and noticed that nothing remained. Since he had no close relatives, Kiba was put into an orphanage where he met Naruto and Gaara.

"Kiba, it's alright, we're here. We know what happened. Asuma-san, you don't need to tell us Kiba's past. We know. Can we move on?" Naruto held the shaking boy close in his arms.

"Alright then. Well, we discovered that Orochimaru and Kabuto were the responsible ones for what happened to Kiba's parents and sister. So he was involved in your life before you even truly saw him and Kabuto completely a few years later." Suddenly, Kiba's head jerked up. "I saw his eyes out my window before I fainted that day I was found when the house was on fire."

Asuma took out another folder and looked to the next person on the list. "Gaara Sabuku." The red head looked at the man. " I know."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**How did you guys like Kiba's past?! Yup, truly sad huh? Well, it doesn't' get pretty from there, nope not at all. Next chapter you guys find out Gaara's past, then Naruto's!!! And then more epicness will ensue!!! **

**Oh, the story poem thing is not mine. T-T. I fail at writing kid's stories. I found it online! The internet is an amazing place !!**

**MY RANT!! IMPORTANT!!!PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!.**

**Ok guys, please don't chew my head off over this but, I wont write anymore of this story for a while. I need to update my other stories. So yeah, I won't be updating for this story for a while. I probaly will for Christmas or something, but as of today. I shall not be updating this story. Sorry guys! But I promis you! THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE, IT WILL BE LIKE....2 OR THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE GO!!!! .**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter!!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	19. Gaara's past

**Hey guys!! I couldn't keep away! I just HAD to get this chapter out! I've been looking at it for so long that it was beginning to get on my nerves!! I've had so many papers to write due to being the last week of school before break and studying for exams so every time I get on the computer, I see this chapter just starring me…it keeps saying…"post me betch…"…and yes, I purposely wrote it like that. **

**Anyways, enjoy my dear readers. **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Gaara's past_

"It's going to be alright Gaara, mama's here. D-don't cry my baby."

A six year old Gaara was curled in his mothers lap. Her slim fingers stroking his hair soothingly as he rested his head on her lap. He was still shaking after witnessing his fathers rage.

Gaara's father had only recently lost his job and went into depression mode. He began to just lay around and occasionally go out to a bar, but he mostly stayed home.

The Sabuku family was average. They had three children and the to parents. The oldest child being a nine year old girl named Temari, the second born, a brunette named kankuro, age eight, and the last born, a red head, age six, Gaara.

The family was currently struggling, but had about a year's worth of savings to keep them semi steady. Unfortunately, the savings were going down thanks to the man of the family. Gaara's father was using the money for his own needs. Leaving the house in the middle of the night and coming back by day break only smelling of women's perfume and drunk only to beat his children and wife, but only managed to get as far as the wife.

Gaara's mother, Karura, a thin brunette, always threw herself in the way so the children wouldn't get hurt in anyway.

Once, Mr. Sabuku's rage had gone too far. He ended up breaking his wife's arm and two ribs and left without saying a word about what he did. His wife on lied on the floor screaming in pain as the three children had no idea of what to do.

This action continued for many months. Until Karura couldn't take it anymore.

As Mr. Sabuku was out on another one of his nights. She stuffed some of her clothes and the three children's clothes into a suit case.

She gathered Temari Kankuro and Gaara and put them each in one of the seats in the car. As soon as she began the engine, she didn't hear the car coming.

As she looked back to pull out, the door was brutally opened and she was thrown out of the car, landing on her bad arm. As she tried to hold back a scream, she looked to where her children were.

Her husband approached them slowly and with the last remaining strength she had, she lunged herself at his feet and clung to his leg. "P-please. Don't hurt them. Please."

Karura could smell the alcohol on her husband. It appeared that he wasn't able to find a partner that night because he didn't smell of women's perfume.

"You rather let me beat you than see me beat these little shits? You really are a stupid woman. Why the fuck did I marry you?"

Karura wasn't able to do anything but keep her head down.

From the car, Gaara could see the fear his mother was radiating. That was when his eyes made contact with his father's. He could see the glazed look in the mans' eyes. He wasn't stable.

"Gaara." The man said his name which sent chills up and down Gaara's spine. The young red head looked up at the older man. He slowly reached over and undid the safety belt on the booster seat and picked him up.

"My little boy." Gaara felt like puking being so close to the man. He smelled of beer and trash. "You look nothing like me, do you? I wonder why?" He looked at his wife.

"Could it be that my so called wife cheated on me and had another's child?" The man put Gaara down and went over to Karura. He pulled her head back by the hair and keeping a tight grip on her hair. "You cheated on me didn't you, you whore." He spat in her face and let go of her hair and quickly landing a kick to her ribs which sent her slim figure tumbling.

He was about to do it again when Gaara's small figure was over hers protectively. "Please. Don't hurt mommy." The man growled in the back of his throat.

Suddenly, Temari and Kankuro appeared beside Gaara and their mother.

"Get inside. NOW!" Temari and Kankuro ran inside, afraid their father was going to hit them as well.

Gaara remained where he was. Not moving an inch. "Get inside boy. I'll bring her in."

The red head made his way slowly inside. He kept glancing back to make sure the older man kept his promise and wet in when he saw him carry his mother inside.

As the days passed, the father of the house rarely fed his family, he chained his wife to the heater along with Gaara since the red head screamed his head off if he was separated from his mother. Kankuro and Temari were locked in a room.

Time after time, Gaara watched helplessly as his mother was beaten over and over. But in one night, Gaara's world was turned upside down.

The door was banged opened. There stood Gaara's father. A liquor bottle in his hand. "That son o bich kid aint mine! Fucken whore!!" He was beyond drunk.

"WHOORE!!" He punched Karura in the face which cause her to fall back and dislocate her shoulder. Gaara watched in horror as his father went into the kitchen and pulled out the kitchen knife.

"DIE you cheating bitch!" He dug the knife through her chest. A scream like no other erupted from Karura's lips. It went straight through Gaara. He fell to his knees as he watched his mother being killed by his own father right in front of him.

Her body suddenly fell to the ground, motionless. Gaara watched in horror as his father breathed deeply.

The older man looked down at his wife's body. The blood slowly fussing with the carpet. He dropped to his knees as he realized what he had done. He looked at the young shaking red head. Fear written all over his face.

The older man took in a shaky breath. He traced the features of Karura's face and pulled back, "I'm sorry." He looked at Gaara one last time before he brought the knife up to his throat and slitting it.

He struggled for air, but after a few seconds, his body fell limp beside his wife's.

Gaara couldn't breath. There was some blood on him. He could feel it as it made it's way down his body. As it stuck to his clothes, hair, skin. He felt like puking and did just that.

As his mouth tried to make a sound, nothing came. He took a deep breath and screamed until his throat was horse.

His family was found not long after the incident and taken to the hospital. It had already been too late for the adults. Gaara Temari and Kankuro were taken to the hospital for health reasons.

As time passed, Kankuro and Temari were sent to live in England with relatives as Gaara was made to stay behind due to mental reasons.

As the time passed, and the case of Gaara's parents was taken into further investigation, they found out that someone was buying the red head's father's alcohol for him so he would arrive home drunk and telling him that his wife was cheating on him. The bar tender that worked where the red head's father went was the one to provide the information.

As Gaara remained in Japan, he was put in an orphanage where he met Naruto, and later on, Kiba.

_Gaara's past end._

The red head leaned back on the couch. Unable to hold back the silent tears that made their way down his face.

"It appears that with our further investigation, It was Kabuto and Orochimaru that convinced your father to kill your mother. They kept feeding him lies after he was depressed from loosing his job."

Asuma put out his cigar. "It's been a while since we've looked into the three of you guy's files."

As Kiba and Naruto soothed the red head, Asuma flipped the final folder and gritted his teeth. He knew the final story by heart.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The blonde froze at the sound of his name.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**And there you have it!! I told you this story was going to keep getting depressing!!**

**I hope you enjoyed it though~!!! And yup, I saved the best for last. Naruto's past. His is going to be heart wrenching! And I shall post it Christmas eve. **

**I'm so happy!!!! This is the last week of school and then….BREAK!!!!!**

**YAYZ!!!!**

**Well, don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!! **


	20. Naruto's past

**Merry Christmas**

**Hey guys! I hope your Christmases have been rockin! Mine was…interesting..well…the day before it was anyway.. So, like I said, I am bringing to you some angst and sadness and all that good depressing stuff on your oh so happy holiday! Well, enjoy guys! And have an awesome new year!**

**I bring to you, a new chapter! Enjoy!**

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Naruto's past_

"Mama! Look!" A little blonde four year old boy ran to his mother as she sat by the window sill. Her face held a small smile as she looked at her child. "Mama, I made picture! Lookie!" The boy's blue eyes held nothing but love for the woman in front of him.

As she picked up the young boy, a man walked into the aging apartment room. A large coat was over his body as he shook it off his shoulders. Water dripped on the floor as he took the offending material off. "I'm home." He looked at the woman and the child by the window. "I got paid today." A smile flashed on the man's face at the sound of his own words.

"That's great to hear Minato. I guess we'll be able to pay rent today." She put the small infant in her arms down as he struggled to run to his father. "Papa, Naru made dwawing! Look!" The young blonde held up the piece of paper to show the older blonde.

The man took the drawing in his hands and smiled. He saw himself on one side of the blonde and his mother on the other. He picked up the child and held him close. "It's very pretty Naru. Should we put it on the wall?" Naruto squealed with glee as he wrapped his childish arms around his father's neck. "Love wu papa." He nuzzled the older man's neck as he began to doze off. "I guess we should put you to bed."

Minato gave the childish drawing to his wife and smiled at her as he gave her a kiss and walked to their room. They didn't have enough money to get an apartment with two rooms so the three of them slept in one bed.

He sighed as he felt a bit of drool on his shoulder and couldn't help but smile as the child snored. Slowly, he laid the infant on the bed and noticed him reaching for something. Minato sighed and picked up the boy's blanket from the side of the bed.

Naruto never slept without it. It was like his safety blanket. It had a beautiful orange fox on it. The boy was always looking at it's beauty.

After giving Naruto his blanket and making sure he was asleep, Minato went to where his wife sat.

"Kushina." The red haired woman looked at her husband. "We'll make it one day. I'll be able to get enough money so that you Naruto and I could leave this place and settle down in a nice home where we'll live happy and care free." Minato looked at the floor, his fist clenched. He felt arms around him.

"Minato. I don't care where we live. The only thing that matters to me is that we're together and happy, and that our baby is happy. Even if we're in the streets, I'll be happy if you're beside me. You're my everything Minato. You and Naruto. You two is all I'll ever need to be happy. I love you both." Minato smiled at his wife's words. She was right.

They were poor, they didn't have much, but it didn't matter. They were happy together and that's all they truly needed.

Suddenly, there was a bang at the door. Minato let go of Kushina and headed for the door. He knew who it was and he was ready. As he undid the last lock of the entrance, the person on the other side barged in. "I hope you have your rent today, this is the final time I'm letting you pay late."

Because the person was so loud, young Naruto woke up and leaned against the door to see what was happening.

"I've got the money today." Minato reached into his pocket and pulled out his check. It was for one hundred fifty dollars, just enough to pay rent and what he owed.

"Good, I look forward to your next due date." The man looked behind the older blonde and spotted Naruto and smiled. "Well, well, well, what's this? You didn't say anything about having a child. Is it a boy or girl Minato? Oh, I do hope it's a little boy." Minato's eyes narrowed at the tone of the man's voice.

"Stay away from my son Orochimaru." The snake like man smiled. It made Minato's inside turn just by the mere gesture. "So it's a boy uh? Cute. I guess I'll be seeing you in a few weeks for the next payment, Minato. Good day, Kushina." And with that, the man left.

As the door closed, Minato, let out an irritated sigh. "Kushina, When I leave for work tomorrow, make sure the door is looked and keep Naruto with you whenever you need to go out of be somewhere." The red haired woman nodded. She also saw the look Orochimaru gave the child.

"Naruto, come here for a little bit." Naruto made his way over to his parents very slowly. Afraid that he had done something bad by standing near the door.

When he reached his father, he attentively looked up. "Is Naru in twouble? Naru sowwy." Minato picked up the young blonde and smiled. "No, Naru's not in trouble. But listen to papa okay?" Naruto nodded as he looked at the older man. "You saw the man papa was talking to right?" Again, another nod from the infant. "Don't talk to him alright? He's not a nice man. If he finds you alone, don't speak to him nor go anywhere with him. He might tell you I told him that I wanted you, but don't listen to him. Always follow mama. Make sure your always where she can see you."

Naruto wasn't sure why his father was saying all these things to him, but he listened non the less. He was young, but he knew how to listen to his parents. "Okay, Naru, wont talk to snake man." Minato held back a laugh at the nick name his son had chosen for his land lord. But it fit the man perfectly.

The next day, Minato went to work, leaving Kushina and Naruto alone. He took all precautions and woken Kushina up to make sure the door was locked tightly. The day carried on like normal, there were no signs of Orochimaru. Naruto sat on the floor as he drew pictures again. Kushina was in the small kitchen making lunch.

As the child continued to color his self made dog, he felt shivers run up his spine. He looked to the window and saw him. Orochimaru was at the window of the building next door watching him with a sadistic smirk on his face. Naruto couldn't look away from the man. Something in the man's eyes made him freeze.

Orochimaru licked his lips and continued to stare at the infant.

"Naru, lunch is ready!" Kushina walked over to her son. For one second, Naruto looked at his mother then back to where the snake man was standing. But he was gone.

It had been raining non stop for the past week and Naruto was beginning to get annoyed by it. He wanted to go outside and play with his mommy again. "Mama, rain wont go bye bye." Naruto puffed his cheeks out.

"Don't worry Naru, it'll go away soon. I promise honey."

Three weeks had passed since Naruto had seen Orochimaru out his window. The man had not made his presence known which was good news for the tiny family.

Minato had arrived home after what had seemed an eternity for Naruto. "Sorry I'm late, we had extra work." Kushina walked over to the older blonde man and kissed his forehead as she held Naruto in her arms.

"I'm glad you're home. I thought you were going to miss your own birthday dinner and cake." Minato then looked at Naruto. There was frosting and bread all over his face. The older man couldn't help but laugh at his boy's antics.

When they all sat on the floor and Kushina came back to the small living room, a blush adorned her face. Minato was confused. "It wasn't my fault."

Then the older blonde noticed, the pieces all came into play. Naruto's cake covered face and Kushina's nervous blush. Half of the small cake was missing. Minato busted out laughing. "Ok, so I couldn't stop him from eating the cake. Haha. Now blow out your candle and make your wish honey."

Minato didn't have to think for his question. "I think this wish is coming true tonight." Kushina arched an eyebrow and looked at the man. "Okay?" Minato suddenly got up and stood in front of Kushina and got on one knee.

"Kushina Uzumaki, would give me, Minato Namikaze, the honors of being my wife." The red headed woman was speechless. He almost forgot how to breath.

"Oh Naruto! She doesn't want me! What ever shall I do! She has denied me! I should pack my things and leave! Boo hoo!" The older man began to fake sob and hold his son tightly.

Kushina couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time. "You big idiot! Of course I do!" She tightly hugged her husband and child. Minato grabbed her slim hand and slipped the golden ring on her finger. It looked simple. But absolutely beautiful on her hand.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock o the door. Minato got off the floor and went to open it. Orochimaru was leaning against the door frame with his sickening smile on his face.

"My due date isn't until Saturday, it's Thursday. What do you want?" The pale man's smile became wider as he entered the room without permission and his assistant followed.

"Well, I don't mean to disturb your family moment, but, I want your rent money early. I'm leaving on a trip Friday and won't be able to collect it Saturday." Minato sighed and looked to where his family was. "I don't have it today. I'm getting paid Friday morning."

Orochimaru clicked is tongue. " I need the money now, unless, you have something 'else' you can exchange for it." His eyes landed on the bundle of blonde in Kushina's arms.

"I'm NOT trading my son for rent money so you can forget it you twisted pedophile." Orochimaru's' smirk dropped as he glared at the other man. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Minato gritted his teeth. "I think we're leaving this apartment complex." Orochimaru grabbed Minato's arm as he was getting ready to walk past him. "I don't think your going anywhere. I want that boy, and you're not leaving until I get him. You see, he'll be perfect to work for me when he gets older and his boy develops."

Minato turned and punched the pale man in the face. "Don't you dare talk about my son like that you sick bastard." Orochimaru began to laugh as he picked himself off the floor.

"Is that all you got?" Again, Minato punched at the other man. He did however, forget about Orochimaru's assistant. A young looking white haired man with glasses.

"Ahhh! Minato!" The older blonde stopped punching Orochimaru and looked to where his wife and child were. The assistant had a knife to her throat as he held Naruto by one arm. "Let them go you bastard!"

Minato was getting ready to run to his wife until he was pulled back and harshly slammed against the wall. "Good work Kabuto, you can kill the woman." Minato yelled as he charge towards Orochimaru again.

He didn't get far as he was hit in the stomach. Naruto began to cry as Kabuto squeezed his small hand. Kushina gritted her teeth and managed to punch Kabuto where it hurt. He doubled over and fell to the floor.

Kushina grabbed the crying infant and began a mad dash towards the door. Kabuto saw that and pulled out his gun.

A shoot rang through out the small room and all was silent. A body fell to the ground.

"M-MINATO!"

Kushina let go of Naruto and went to the body on the floor. Minato was struggling for air. The shot had gone through him.

"Ku-kushina. Get, N-Naruto." The red headed woman shook her head. "No! I wont leave you!" Naruto ran to where his mother and father were. Tears ran down his face. "Mama, papa." His small hands were shaking and holding tightly onto his blanket.

"Minato! Please, don't close your eyes! You can pull through this!" Kushina began to go hysteric and looked around the room. "Please! I'm begging you! Take Naruto! Just call an ambulance! Please!"

Minato coughed and looked at his wife. "Kushina. He, he can't h-have our son." Minato was confused. " I don't care! He can have anything! I'm just not letting you die!"

Orochimaru smirked. He was about to go grab the crying blonde, but sirens rang through out the building. "Shit! Kabuto! Quickly!" Kabuto broke the window and climbed out the fire escape followed by Orochimaru. "I hope to see you again Naruto-kun."

The police barged into the room. Guns in hand. They ran to Kushina who had stopped crying and looked as if all life had been sucked out of her.

One of the officers went for Naruto and picked the crying boy up. He wouldn't let go of his mother. They were all taken to the hospital.

_Naruto's past end_

"After that, they said mother was unstable to take care of me, let alone herself. They took her to a mental hospital where they hoped she could get over this. Two days later, they found her dead. She killed herself by digging her nails into her wrists and cutting herself." Naruto took in a shaky breath.

"I was in the hospital for a week until they said I was staying in an orphanage. They gave me a different name so Orochimaru and Kabuto couldn't find me. I was under the witness protection program before these two because I've been in more contact with That snake bastard and Kabuto longer."

Everyone in the room was speechless. They had heard some of Naruto's past, but not all. Iruka was in tears along with Gaara and Kiba.

Asuma sighed. No one should ever have to go through what the three young boys he was looking at did. "Well, now that all your stories are out in the open, I'm afraid I have bad news."

All eyes were on the man. "You three are going back under the program. It's the only way that we can keep you away from Kabuto. He left a letter on Orochimaru's corps. It was addressed to you three. He wont stop at anything to get to you."

"So, they're going under new names again?" Iruka looked at Asuma. "I'm afraid so. They wont be able to go outside alone. We have to move them to Europe since Kabuto's going to look for them in America first, then come here. We're going to be moving you as early as tomorrow."

"The organization has already given out message to the public about your band. The tours have been canceled and everything so Iruka doesn't need to worry about the hassle."

The three boys laid back sighed. Suddenly, Naruto hit the arm chair beside him. "We wont be able to be there for Sasuke." Iruka looked at the three boys.

Kiba was thinking about Shikamaru as Gaara thought about Neji. They weren't going to see them in a long time.

"I guess we could go to the hospital and-" Iruka's sentence was cut short as Asuma cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid you can't go anywhere. We're going to be keeping you all here until tomorrow for when we take you to the airport and have toy sent to Paris."

A tear slid down Naruto's cheek. He wouldn't even be able to say good bye to the raven.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Ahhhh!!!! My brain! Longest chapter ever by me!!! Hope you guys liked it!! I worked extra hard on it!!!**

**But anyways, I hope you all have a great holiday! Oh, I almost forgot! It's time for my random little rant!!! Yay!!!**

**Ok, so, I was supposed to put this chapter up yesterday, but one of my friends came over and dragged me to the mall to take our annual picture with santa for the fifth time. Ugh, I wanted to die. Do you have any idea at how embarrassed I was!! And my friend didn't even take a picture with him!! Gaah!!! **

**Ok, I'll give you guys an image on how it looked. Ok, so, picture a guy in a santa suit….good..now…picture a 5 foot tall girl with a long black skirt and hoodie with skulls all over kinda slim, long black and red hair, a slight tan, and smiling like she wants to kill someone while she has an eye twitching non stop sitting on Santa's lap…Yes..my eye naturally twitches…it can't be helped…doctor said the muscle there has spasms…anyways, It sucked….The worst part about it was that my friend put my hair up in pig tails…thus I looked about 12.…I got a sucker…**

**So, other than that, It was an alright day…as pay back.. my friend let me ride on her back when my feet were hurting so I didn't have to walk….yes…we got weird looks, but we also posed for a picture like that…**

**Well guys, don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter!!!**

**Happy holidays!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!! **


	21. confession

**Hey guys, I'm here with a new chapter….Sorry I'm not using any exclamation points today to show my excitement and what not. I'm not really happy. My dream has been crushed…T-T…to you all, it may seem kinda…weird what my dream is big to me, but I thought I had reached it until it was crushed into little pieces. I'll explain at the bottom where my usual rant is.**

**Well, hope you like this chapter. T-T**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As the night passed, everyone went to their rooms. Kyuubi and the others had called an said they had to go back Germany since they had some big project they had to finish there.

Asuma had left before nine to go check on the preparation of the move. After he was gone, no one said anything. There was nothing _to_ say.

Iruka was the only one who spoke before they went to bed. "Try and get some sleep guys. We have a long day tomorrow." Gaara nodded and went to his bed. Kiba sighed and scooped Akamaru from under the chair while Naruto sat on the sofa motionless. Kiba wanted to go over to him and tell him everything would be alright, but Gaara stopped him and tolled him to give him some space.

The brunette sighed and nodded and went into his room and went to sleep with Akamaru in his arms. Gaara gave Naruto one final look at the blonde and entered his room.

Naruto slowly looked up from his sitting spot. No one was there any more. He felt as if his will to remain was drained. Once again, he would loose something that mattered to him. First it was his parents, and now it might be Sasuke.

He rose from his spot and headed to the window. It was so peaceful outside. He could barely see the peek of the hospital where the raven resided. Tomorrow he would leave and probably never see him again.

After a few minutes of gazing outside, the blonde felt his eyelids get heavy. He looked outside one more time and headed to his room and try to get some sleep.

The morning didn't come very pleasantly for the three young men. They were awakened by Iruka shaking them and telling them to pack and get ready to be moved out.

"Iruka, why are we leaving so soon?" Naruto looked at his manager. "We have to leave soon because we can't risk staying here. There is a big probability that Kabuto has hired some people around here to spy on you guys or worse, kidnap you." Naruto looked away and continued to pack.

Suddenly, Iruka's cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" There was a pause on the other line. "You can't hide them from me forever." The line then went dead. The phone slipped from Iruka's hand and hit the floor. His eyes had widened and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Iruka? Who was it? Are you okay?!" Naruto put an arm on the man's shoulder which caused him to flinch from the touch. His eyes went from Naruto to Gaara and Kiba.

"We have to leave. Immediately." The three young men were confused. Iruka reached for his phone and called Asuma. The man quickly picked up. "Asuma, he knows." And with that, he hung up.

"Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Asuma's coming to get us now. I'm afraid we're leaving much earlier than planned. Come on."

As they all sat waiting for their ride, Iruka's phone rang again. He looked at the id and noticed that it was Kakashi so he put it on speaker.

"Hello Kakashi." He greeted the man on the other line. "Hello Iruka." The man sounded tired and very worried. "Kakashi, is everything alright?" All four leaned into the phone. "I'm afraid not, Sasuke's gone into shock. He's not responding and he had a terrible seizure not too long ago. He's dying Iruka. The doctors can't do anything about it. Please, whatever you do, don't tell Naruto. I know the two of them had known each other in the past, and they were getting closer now, but I'm afraid that that's as close as their going to get."

Iruka looked over to were the blonde was sitting. Naruto sat frozen. His knuckles turning white from clutching the side of the couch so hard. "Iruka? Are you there?" Kakashi's voice echoed in the room. "Yes, I'm-Naruto! Wait! Where are you going!!"

The blonde hurriedly rose from the couch and ran for the door, Gaara tried to grab him but missed. Kiba also tried, but was shoved off as Naruto ran out the door and down the many flight of stairs.

Adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he hopped down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he lightly tripped, but kept going. His feet carried him to where he wanted to go.

He flew past many civilians, but bumped into some. He clenched his teeth as he felt himself getting tired, but he pushed it aside and tried to gain more speed.

He ran past many cars and crossed streets while the lights were still green. He was almost hit by a car on a few occasions, but was missed by a fraction of an inch.

He could see the hospital up ahead. It was so close, but he felt his adrenaline giving in. With one final burst of energy, he made it t the front of the building. He fell on his knees when he reached the door as he tried to catch his breath. His heart was pounding a million times a minute.

"Come on! Almost there!" He got on his feet and made his way inside. His clothes clung to him from the sweat. He tiredly made his way to the front desk. "I'm-I'm looking, ahh, for Sasuke, U-Uchiha's room!" The young woman looked up at the blonde and her eyes widened. "Y, you're, Naruto Uzumaki! Oh my gosh! I'm a huge fan of yours!!" The blonde gritted his teeth.

"Look! I don't have fucken time for this!" As Naruto stormed away from her and into the inside of the building, he spotted Kakashi sitting on one of the chairs with his hands over his face.

"Kakashi-san!" He made his way to the silver haired man. "Naruto, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way to America for your band's hiatus?" Naruto stopped in front of the man and guessed that was what Asuma had fed the media.

"Look, that doesn't matter! Please! Where's Sasuke?!" Kakashi smirked. "I guess you heard what I told Iruka huh?" The blonde nodded. "Alright, come with me."

Kakashi made his way to the elevator with the blonde behind him. "They put him in extensive care. They say that he wont make it. They're 87.5 percent sure of it. He's been going in and out of consciousness."

Naruto noticed that Kakashi was slightly shaking. He had dark rims around his eyes which meant that he had gotten no sleep.

When they reached the 24th floor, Naruto ran out of the elevator and down the hall, his eyes skimming the name plates on the doors. His eyes then landed on -Uchiha-. His heart began to race as he stood in front of the door. Slowly, his hand turned the knob.

He fell to his knees as he looked at the raven. There were tubes all over him. An oxygen mask covered his face, blood packets were beside him transfusing blood. Machines littered the room. Buzzing and beeping was the only sound in the room.

Slowly, Naruto got up and made his way to the one on the bed. His eyes were covered with a cloth.

"S-Sasuke…" The blonde carefully leaned over the raven. He looked so broken and lifeless. His skin was much paler than Naruto remembered.

"Sasuke, please. Be alright. I don't want to leave you. You hurt me so much in the past, but I know you didn't mean to." Naruto traced the scars on his face. "I know we haven't talked like friends nor anything, but I couldn't help but fall in love with you. I've always had this feeling for you ever since we first met. I could never get you out of my head after I left Japan. So please, wake up Sasuke."

The hand Naruto had grabbed moved ever so slightly. "S-Sasuke?" The raven took a strained breath. Naruto carefully removed the clothe from his eyes. Sasuke was looking at him. A small smile crept onto his pale face. "Naru.."

Tears slid down Naruto's face. Just by hearing the raven call him made Naruto's heat ache. "Sasuke." He didn't know what to say.

"Naru..ha-I, I've alw-ways, lo-loved you… I..sorry, p-please. For, forgive, m-me." More tears slid down Naruto's eyes at the sudden confession. "Sasuke, I-I forgave you so long ago" The raven slightly smiled. "Teme." The word slipped out so easily.

"Naru..I-" Suddenly, Sasuke felt his chest strain. He couldn't take in a breath. His body began to go into convulsions. "Sasuke!!" Doctors ran into the room and pushed Naruto aside. The tried to hold the raven's body down. His injuries could become worse as he body convulsed.

Then, the line went flat and the raven's body stilled. "Hurry! We need to get his heart starting again!!" As the doctors worked on the lifeless raven, Asuma had rushed into the room and picked up a struggling Naruto.

"No Sasuke!!! Don't leave me!! Sasuke!! Please no!! I'm begging you!!" Asuma could do nothing more but knock the blonde out.

The last thing Naruto saw was Sasuke's body laying on the bed with doctors around him. The screen monitor indicating his stilled heart.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**And there you have it ladies and gents. The end of Sasuke Uchiha's life. God I know you guys are pissed. I always kill someone in my long chapter stories!!. Don't you just hate me now ? Lol. **

**But yeah, Sasuke's dead, too bad, so sad. Or is he? I think he's pretty much dead. Oh well. I'm so bad. But don't fear people!….Or kill me…I shall come up with something!!! But is Sasuke really dead? It's up to you guys! Should he remain dead?!**

**Ok, it's time FOR MY RANT!!**

**Ok, so, I had a dream I wanted to accomplish and I thought I had it, but NOOOO, some woman had to crush it right in front of me and she had the nerve to LAUGH about it T-T…**

**My dream was to break 5 feet in height..but guess what…I'm 4 feet and 11 inches and 2/4 centimeters…I'M NOT EVEN FIVE FEET!!!!! . And the fitness woman had the nerve to laugh and say this and I quote. "Oh my, well aren't you a cute little small person. I thought you were 12 when you cam here! Oh my hehe." end quote**

**GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! That had just set me off!!!!!!I'M FLIPPIN 16 YEARS OLD AND I'M NOT EVEN FIVE STINKEN FEET TALL!!!!! BLAAAAAAARG!!!!! I WANNA SCREAM!!!!!!!**

**Anyways, I was pretty upset that day T-T. **

**Well, hope you guys liked the chapter and not come and kill me, Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you thought on the chapter and story thus far!! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	22. broken spirit

**Well hello there~!!! For some strange reason, I've decided to update one chapter a day for each one of my stories this week! You should all feel very special!! I don't update very often, but I am this week! For some reason, the plot bunnies got to me last night and inspired me to write again so yeah!!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and not decide to kill me after I killed Sasuke! But any who, you should all hold on to your throwing spears for a while before you decided to throw them at me! Please enjoy and thank you all for your super awesome reviews! That was the most reviews I've ever gotten in one chapter!! Love you guys!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

He wouldn't eat. He wouldn't talk. He barely moved. Three days. Three horrid days had passed since the incident. Naruto wouldn't even look at anyone when they tried to talk to him. He remained in his new room locked and in bed. He barely ate anything, but enough to keep him alive. He felt broken and alone and as if someone had taken a knife t him and dragged it across his chest and plunged it into his heart and pushed it in until it went through his body.

Gaara and Kiba had tried everything to help the blonde, but nothing worked. It was as if Naruto's body had lost it's soul. It frightened both boys along with Iruka to see Naruto this way. He had never been in such a state. Not even when they moved from Japan to America due to Kabuto.

"Gaara, I'm really scared. Naruto might try something stupid. We can't sit here any longer and just watch as he withers away! He's our brother!" Kiba gripped his hands and was slightly shaking. Gaara looked at him and then the ground. "We've tried Kiba. Naruto wants his space and wont speak with us. We've never lost someone we loved."

Kiba sat back down and thought of Shikamaru. He would kill himself of the brunette were to die. He wasn't sure if what he had for him was love, but it was close. "I guess you're right. I mean, when I lost my family, I was devastated, but if I lost someone else, I would just…I don't even know what I would do. I think I see what you're saying about how Naruto feels. But I can't help but worry about him. I wish there was something we could do though! I hate feeling helpless!"

Gaara sighed and looked to where Naruto's room was. "We should go put some food down for him." The red head went to the kitchen and took out a packet of chicken soup and began to make it.

After about fifteen minutes, he was done and put some other soft foods on the large plate and headed off to Naruto's room.

Kiba followed Gaara and went in. Naruto was laying in bed on the bed with the blankets wrapped around him as he curled into a ball. His eyes starring at empty space.

"Naruto, we brought you food. You should try and eat something today since you didn't yesterday." Slowly, Gaara began to pull the blanket from the weakened blonde and sat him up on the bed. He noticed Naruto looked almost as pale as himself. His eyes were slightly puffy and red due to crying since the pillow was somewhat wet.

Gaara scooped some of the soup in the spoon and blew on it so it would cool off and gently placed it on Naruto's lips and tilted it so it went down. The blonde barely swallowed and looked at the red head. "He…gone.." Gaara knew what Naruto was trying to say.

Sasuke's had died from what Asuma had said and Naruto's screaming on the plane before he was knocked out again and before he decided to jump out of the plane.

When they arrived in France, Naruto remained quiet. He didn't utter a single word after that, so that was the first time in three days Gaara had heard the blonde speak. "Naruto. Please don't be like this, Kiba, Iruka, and I are still here for you and we love you. We care for you and we can't stand seeing you like this. Please, snap out of it and look at us. We'll always be here for you, remember that."

Gaara continued to feed Naruto as Kiba stood by the door looking in. Never before had he seen Naruto so broken and Gaara so desperate. His blonde brother looked a mess. He had dark rims around his eyes. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and he had lost his golden skin color.

After Gaara had given Naruto about half the soup, he set it down and lightly put Naruto against the wall behind the bed so he wouldn't get sick after eating and wrapped a blanket around him. Before he walked out of the room, he placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead. "Rest and try to think about what I said.

After Gaara closed the door behind him, a tear slid down Naruto's face. He looked won at his hands and let the tears fall in silence. He felt useless. His body felt too heavy to even move and his head was hurting.

Sasuke's face and heart monitor were the only things on his mind. The raven stopped breathing right in front of him as he took in his last breath. He felt his world chatter as the monitor went flat and the horrid sound of a flat line hit his ears.

But then, memories of him and Gaara and Kiba flashed across his mind. How they met, their first day of school together, the necklace his foster grandmother had given to him that belonged to his father then was given to his mother and finally him. The first time he met Sasuke, the day he had his markings, the day he had to leave the country, learning a new language, making new friends, starting a band, their first gig, their first manager, getting out of high school, getting a sighing contract. Touring, becoming known, the list just went on and on.

Ever so slowly, a smile began to form on Naruto's lips. His life had feel horrible, but he had to always jump back because he didn't quit. He knew he was stronger, he knew he was better than how he had been acting. He needed to be strong for his best friends. But most importantly, for Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed the side of the bed and swung his legs over and began to stand. It hurt his joints but he kept going. He hadn't gotten up since they arrived, so his legs were weak.

One step, two, three. He let go of the head board of the bed and slowly made his way to the door. He felt fatigue, but he kept moving. He spotted Gaara watching the news and made his way towards him. The back of the couch was facing him so Gaara didn't see him, nor did Kiba.

"I'm….Sorry.." Both boys on the couch turned around to see a disheveled Naruto and ran to him. "Good to see you up sleeping beauty." Kiba gave Naruto a toothy grin and helped him to the couch.

After sitting him down, Naruto took a deep breath. He felt exhausted, but good. "I've been acting like a child. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been sulking so much." Naruto put his head down as tears began to roll down his face. "You had a reason to act the way you did." Kiba put an arm around the blonde as Gaara made small circles on his back to sooth him.

"Bonjour, Je suis avec les deux hommes de sHiNiGaMi. Ils ont parler avec nous." All three boys looked at the screen. The woman had said something about sHiNiGaMi.

"Hello." It was Shikamaru and Neji on the screen. "We're sorry to say that sHiNiGaMi is no longer going to be around. We had a terrible thing happen to the group, so we apologize, but, sHiNiGaMi is over. We're no longer going to exist."

No one in the room said a word. No one breathed and Naruto fainted.

"Naruto! Are you alright! Hey Naruto! Wake up!" Kiba tried to help the blonde up and ignored the rest that Shikamaru and Neji had to say. But Gaara didn't, he caught every word the lazy brunette said and couldn't help but let his all knowing smile slight grace his lips as he turned off the television.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Well?!?! What do you guys think!!?!? Good enough for ya?! Oho, Gaara knows something! Do you? I know I do! Anyways, thank you everyone for all those reviews!…Although some of them were threatening, I still appreciated it. **

**Oh, and if you don't know French, the thing the lady said was this: "Hello, I'm with two of the men from Shinigami and they are going to talk with us."**

**So yeah. Ugh, can you guys believe I got into a fight with my best friend? Yeah, and I was a hair away from beating the shit out of her two days ago in the cafeteria. So, I've been having lunch in the library. And yes, I'm a nerd. I lurve the library. I like reading alright??! And besides…we have some gay books in my school Library!! I read this one book called "Luna" and it was about this boy taking his sister's clothes and putting them on and when she finds out, she doesn't mind and begins to buy clothes for him. And it turned out that she also sometimes dressed in her brother's clothes! I don't want to ruin the plot but it was really good! It was kinda sad too near the end, but it ended very beautifully!! And yes, I am recommending the book!!**

**This is a very long AN. Anyways, please REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter!! Loved it? Hate it? Whatever floats yer boat!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!! **


	23. unwanted visitor

**Hey every one. Sorry for my long absence. There was a lot that went on during the curse of my disappearance from the site. I'll explain everything at the bottom rant like usual. As for now, please enjoy the long awaited chapter that was supposed to come out like…2 weeks ago…**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I think he's coming to." Naruto's vision was slightly blurry. He felt his head pounded and instantly closed his eyes when they focused on the light ahead. After a few more seconds, he reopened them and saw Kiba in front of him. "Glad you're awake sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" Naruto shook his head. Unsure of how he felt.

That was when his breath was caught in his chest. Sasuke. The mere thought of the m=name made him chatter. Tears began to cascade down the blonde's face. Both Kiba and Gaara instantly embraced him. They both knew that Naruto was going to do that.

"It's alright Naru. Everything's going to be fine. Please, don't cry. We're here and we love you. Please." Naruto buried his head into the crook of Gaara's neck and let the tears soak into the red head's shirt. He grit his teeth to hold back a shriek.

Naruto felt like yelling until his throat became raw. He wanted to yell at the heavens for taking someone else from him. He wanted to be taken as well just to be with the raven.

"Naruto." Slowly, the blonde picked his head and looked at his two friends. They were both crying for and with him. He wiped the remaining tears from his face and bit his lower lip. "I'm…sorry…I didn't m-mean to act like..like such a ..but I-I just can't stop! Gaara, Kiba, I'm sorry for making you two w-worry so much about me."

Both boys helped the blonde up and into the couch where they all sat. Kiba went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water he offered to Naruto who took it with gratitude.

As the clock ticked away, no one made a sound. Enjoying the silence while they could. "Iruka should have been back half an hour ago." Gaara stared at the clock. He was right. The older man was due back 30 minutes ago. He said he was going on a short errand that would only take about 15 minutes. Something was wrong.

"Maybe he was side tracked and had to do some other things or went to get some groceries. We ARE running low on food." Kiba leaned back and crossed his arms. "I'm sure he'll be back any-" Before he finished the door opened. "See? Right on time." They waited for the older brunette to come into the living.

About a minute passed and Iruka hadn't come out into the living room. "Iruka?" Naruto looked over at the red head and brunette and shrugged his shoulders.

Footsteps could be heard and all three sighed. The older man stepped into the living room. Something was definitely off. He looked pale and appeared flustered. Some sweat had accumulated on his forehead and trickled down his temple. Naruto was about to ask what was wrong when his words became trapped in his throat.

There, behind Iruka, stood a man. A man with silver hair in a pony tail. His glasses slightly low on his straight nose, Kabuto Yakushi. A smirk spread across his face as he held a blade near Iruka's spine and making sure the man wouldn't run from him.

All three younger boys sat motionless. Memories attacking each one of them. Kiba fell to the floor on his knees. A tear sliding down his face as he looked into the face of his family's murderer. The man who was in charge of taking his family away.

Gaara forgot how to breathe. He felt his heart tighten as he looked into the smile of the man. That man had caused the destruction of his family. That man had caused his own father to kill his mother right in front of him. That man, had taken everything from him.

Naruto tried to swallow the lump in his throat but couldn't. The look the man was giving him made him want to crawl under a rock and never come out. That same look was given to him so many years ago. That look hadn't changed.

"Hello there, boys. I'm so happy to see you all together still. Gaara Sabuku, Kiba Inuzuka, and…Naruto Uzumaki." The smirk widened into a full on grin. "I see you have all come of age. I guess my experiment will be perfect." Everyone in the room froze.

"What do you mean…..experiment. What do you plan to do to them?" The silver haired man smirked. "Since you're not going to live long, I guess I should tell you. I'm going to dissect them and see how the damage done to them has affected their brains. I also plan to use their body's for my chemical samples. I researched about them when they were young. They were all perfect for my experiments. I just had to get rid of…the things in the way. Unfortunately, they were taken before I had the chance to get them. But now, since they got the chance to grow up, I believe that the experiments I shall perform on them will result in even better data. They should be able to handle my new drugs."

Iruka gritted his teeth as he felt the tip of the knife slightly jab into his back. "Now, to get rid of some more….useless items."

Kabuto turned the older brunette around and smiled as he pushed forward. Iruka gasped as he felt a sharp pain. He fell to his knees on the floor clutching the searing pain that struck his side. Blood ran down and stained the floor.

"I-Iruka."All three boys watched as the older man fell on the ground and a small pool of blood began to form around him.

"Now then, shall we all get going. I wish to begin with our experiments as soon as possible." Gaara tried to pull himself together and reached into his pocket to push the emergency contact button that he received from Asuma. "I don't think you should do that Gaara." The red head froze as soon as he finger slightly grazed the button.

"Even if you push that button, nothing will happen. No one will come. I've disconnected all connections from within a five mile radius. I've also made sure those Neanderthals don't pick up on the disconnected lines."

"Iruka." Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the man on the ground. He was motionless and appeared as though he had stopped breathing. "Iruka." Kabuto began to chuckle. "No one will come for you. Just come with me willingly or else."

Kabuto walked around the crimson on the floor and made his way to the three younger men.

He looked down and smiled at the young brunette. Kiba tried to move, but it was if he was frozen in place. "Kiba, how nice to see you again. I see you still remember me right?"

The silver haired man stroked the brunettes scared cheek. "I see you also received new markings. Do they stand for anything?" Kabuto smiled and moved onto Gaara.

"I also see you've changed as well my little red head. These black marking around your eyes match you so perfectly. You look almost like a panda or a raccoon. I also love this tattoo on your forehead. It matches you perfectly."

Lastly, he moved onto Naruto. "Naruto. Look at you. Beautiful as ever I see. Oh, you also have markings. Just like a little fox. I'm glad I got rid of Orochimaru. He'd be all over you if he could see you. Too bad I was just using the pedophile."

"You." Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "You…killed…ruka." Kabuto moved closer to the blonde. "I should apologize for his death shouldn't I? But you know, I have to get rid of the things important to all of you. You most of all Naruto,"

The blonde looked at the man. "What?" A smile that was so menacing that could beat the most sinister of criminals spread itself across Kabuto's face. "Naruto, I couldn't allow you to get close to him. I was receiving information that you were getting close to a certain person. I couldn't allow that. I need you to be without anyone. As for Gaara and Kiba, I decided to leave theirs alone. But you, you're a different story, Naruto."

All three were slightly confused by Kabuto's choice of words. That was when the blonde caught on. "You…you were the one who…killed…" Kabuto smiled again. "I see you finally get it. But I only sent someone out to hit him. Too bad he didn't kill the poor raven on impact, that would have been better.

Naruto swallowed. He grit his teeth and fisted his hands. _I don't want to cry anymore. 'I don't want to run. He killed everyone important to me. My mother, my father, Sasuke, and now, Iruka. No more running, no more hiding.'_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**And there you go. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wonder what Naruto's going to do next?! I'm not sure myself but hey, I'll figure something out. My mind and fingers are sooo not connected anymore. But anyways, it's time for my rant thing!!**

**My rant thingy!!!!!**

**Ok, so, I haven't been able to update in a while because I was in the hospital. A while ago, it snowed!!! And everyone was so happy and we got 3 days off school!! During the second day, my brother and I went out to go take lunch to my mom. They had already salted the roads so we thought we were going to be ok. That was not true. The truck slid on the road and we were in an accident. The truck was totaled and I was really hurt. I skinned my palms and a shard of glass lightly grazed one of my eyes. I also broke my wrist and dislocated my shoulder and one of my ankles. I got a light concussion but I was ok. My brother just got a big bruise on his head. Thank god he wasn't as hurt as me. I had to be carried out by an ambulance I think. I don't really remember much. **

**I remember waking up in the hospital and couldn't see cuz the doctors put a gauze over my eyes so the light wouldn't damage the injured eye. I was in the hospital for about 2 weeks and got out a few days ago. As for my school things, my friend had to bring my things to the hospital and explain to me the lessons I missed. I only lost some vision on my right eye, but I can still wear contacts and see somewhat. **

**But, now, I sort of have a fear of trucks and stuff. My friend has been updating my page thing cuz it was hard for me to type. But I'm better now. Still somewhat hurt and in pain if I type too much.**

**My friend had to type most of this cuz I can't look at the screen for a long time or my eye starts hurting. But anyways, sorry for the wait and thank you everyone that has been patient with me and my absence. **

**This was a long info rant, but I needed to explain for my absence. **

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter!! Loved it, hate it! Whatever floats your boat!!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!! **


	24. taken

**Hey. Uh, ****'uholynight'****, the authoress for this story was supposed to post this chapter a week ago, but she sort of had to go back to the hospital and they told her to stay away from screens for at least a month because her eyes are extremely sensitive. When she was at school on the computer typing some of the chapter, she got light headed and fell over and went home early and her mom took her to the hospital to get checked out. **

**Since she's anemic, and she's still recuperating, she's been very weak for a while now, so she asked me to update her chapters and keep track of her things. But don't worry, she'll be writing the chapters down on paper or telling me what to type out loud….She has no shame…like right now, she just went outside in boxers and a band shirt and her hair is sticking out at odd angles….she's retarded….I'm thankful she has no idea that I wrote that just now…So, sorry if the way the chapter is put together is slightly different than how she usually writes them…**

**Oh, she wants you all to know that she's on spring break now and is hoping that her seeing and typing slave (me) will be able to come over her house and update her chapters and check her things and what not since looking at the computer screen kills her.**

**Also, when she reviews, that's me typing….I have to read stories out loud to her embarrassingly enough. I think that's about it. Well, enjoy the chapter everyone. **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I guess we should be on our way then. Come." Kabuto pulled out his cell phone and began to call someone. "Come around the back and be ready for us." The person on the other end of the phone agreed and hung up.

"I can't wait for us to be home. And don't worry, I wont separate you. You'll all be kept in one room since you're so close. Well, lets be off."

Naruto bit his lower lip so hard he tasted iron, his blood.

Kabuto turned around and began to walk into the direction of the door. Naruto saw his chance, but froze abruptly when he saw a flash go by him.

Kiba had ran past him and grabbed their captor from behind. "You fucken bastard!" The brunette tried to break the other's arm by bending it back. He thought he had succeeded when he heard a snap. A smirk went across Kiba's face when he heard the sound, but instantly went away when he saw the sinister one on Kabuto's face.

The older of the two managed to pop his shoulder out of its joint and reached further back to grab Kiba.

Kiba fell to the floor shocked, but gathered himself quickly and grabbed the nearest thing to him which was a pen.

Naruto and Gaara stared in amazement at the other's courage. Never before had they seen Kiba this way. The brunette was usually so calm and peace loving. He rarely hurt anyone, but not anymore. From what the two saw, the once calm brunette had snapped.

As Kiba lunged for the man, Kabuto side stepped him. Suddenly, Akamaru jumped out from under the couch and attached itself to Kabuto's ankle causing him to hiss in pain. Kiba found an opening and struck.

The pen dug itself deep into Kabuto's shoulder. The man gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming from the pain. He reached under his sleeve and pulled out a needle. "I knew this was a good idea."

Kiba felt a sharp pain in his arm and looked only to see a needle there. Some sort of oil was inside a small vile that pushed it into his system.

Quickly, Kiba became disoriented and fell to his knees. Kabuto kicked Akamaru off him and grabbed the pen and pulled it out.

Gaara ran to the brunette and held him before he fell over. Naruto ran to Kabuto and tried to hit the other man, but no such luck. He was too weak and tired to move quick enough to land a solid blow.

Kabuto on the other hand wasn't as weak as Naruto. He managed to hit the blonde in the stomach and cause him to fall on his knees. Naruto coughed and tried to catch his breath. He wanted to get up and land at least one punch on the other man.

"Kiba!!" Naruto looked over at the two o the floor. "His heartbeats are slowing down."

Naruto thought he felt his own heart stop.

_Kiba……Kiba…..Kiba…..Don't go…..don't leave….please god….please no….why ….why….why him….Kiba….._

"hehe, I guess he's running out of time. He could be saved if-" Before Kabuto finished, his phone went off. "What?" A man was on the other line. "Kabuto sir, it seems that our location has been found. They realized that their connections were blocked and are on their way to our ware bouts. They should be arriving here in less than 2 minutes sir."

"Shit." Kabuto looked around and smirked. He made his way to Gaara and Kiba. Quickly, he swung his leg at Gaara causing him to fall over and land a few feet away from Kiba. The older man picked up the brunette over his shoulder and rushed out of the room.

"Kiba!! Noo!! Come back you fucken bastard!!" Naruto could do nothing but scream as Gaara laid on the floor digging his nails into the ground.

Not a second later, Asuma and some other men ran into the room. "Shit! He got away!" Asuma then saw Iruka's body on the floor and rushed to the man. "Iruka! Iruka!" He felt the man for a pulse.

"It's there…but it's faint…Hurry!! Get the medics in here fast!!" A pair of medical men ran in and began to work on Iruka.

Asuma made his way over to the two on the floor. There were only.

"Where's…Kiba…" A tear ran down Naruto's face and Gaara put his head down. "Shit…no…that son of a bitch is going to pay." Asuma leaned down next to Naruto. "We'll find them and get him back. We'll save him. Don't worry."

The man then searched the room and saw small parches of blood here and there. They were to far to be Iruka's.

"Gaara, Naruto, I need you too to pull yourselves together and tell me everything that happened. Now. We can't loose anymore time."

After a few moments, the two settled, but appeared as if all life was drained from them.

They explained what had happened to Asuma and told him how Kiba had attacked Kabuto and who the blood belonged to.

"I see." Asuma's phone began to ring then. "Alright the. Thank you." He hung up and looked at the two young boys. "It seems that Iruka's going to be alright. The injury wasn't near any vital organs or arteries.

That brightened the two, but only slightly.

"Get your things packed by tonight. We're moving you two to a secluded area in America. And this time, we'll make sure we have you closely watched. We'll also monitor Iruka. From now on, we'll make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

_In America_

"Neji, do you think this is where he wanted to be buried?" Shikamaru stood up from his kneeling position and stretched. "I'm not sure, but he did always like it here."

The two walked across the cold cemetery until a certain silver haired man stopped a car in front of the two.

"Come on guys get in. We have to pay a visit to a certain sleepy head in the hospital. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. After all, you guys ARE like family."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**I believe that's the end for this chapter, unholynight is kind of being an idiot right now and rolling on the floor like a two year old….so…um…I'm not sure what she wants to say to you guys…wait, she stopped ..ok, she's ready to tell you all something. **

"**I hope you all liked the chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, but you know, I'm lazy and what not. Any who, I have this sloth…." **_**She's so mean! After I wrote for her!!!! . **_

"**who is being my eyes and fingers person thing since I can't go near a screen!!! Ahhhh, the pain!!! No TV, no internet, no Nothing!! All I can do is read books and listen to music, ugh. Anyways, sorry for the delays and stuff!! I'm off to take a nap!! This sloth is going to finish my rant for me so yeah!!"**

**She's so annoying most of the time…but…I can deal with it…sadly enough…oh, what the hell. **

**Well, please review for this retard and what not. See ya! **


	25. believe

**Hello people!! I has returned!! Yes, THE unholynight has finally recuperated and is up to writing on her own once again!! Her temporary writing slave, Sloth, was a great person for doing what she did! Unfortunately, I've been paying her visits since she's been sick with the flu….weird…considering the weather's not THAT bad…but still bad. She also got me sick…..Great. **

**Any who, did you guys liked that I updated some of my other stories?!?! I hope so! No TV nor Internet for month was soo painful!!! T-T **

**Alright then, I'm going to stop now and let you all enjoy the rest of the story!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So, when do you think we'll be able to visit his grave again Neji?" The long haired brunette sighed and crossed his arms.

"Not sure. He was a great person and deserves to have more people visit him than just the two of us." Neji leaned back in his seat and looked at Shikamaru. "Besides, he died too young. He had a great future ahead of him with his talent."

Kakashi sighed as he listened to the two in the back seat. He had to admit that he also missed the person. He was so young and it was so unexpected. His death truly hurt them and many others.

"Are we almost at the hospital Kakashi?" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of something else, other than the person buried six feet under ground.

"Don't worry, we're here." Kakashi looked around for a parking space and found one near the back.

After getting out and making sure that no one was around to ask them questions nor anything, the trio went inside. "Oh, hold on a minute please, the doctor has been expecting you all."

The nurse paged one of the doctors and a middle aged woman walked out. "Kakashi, it's been a while. How are you?"

The silver haired man walked up to the blonde woman and shook her hand. "Ms. Tsunade, how do you do?" Tsunade sighed and looked at the two standing behind Kakashi.

"They're close friends to the patient. Almost like family, it's alright for them to know."

Tsunade sighed and began to walk, expecting the others would follow. "He's stable now. It took a lot of work, but we're 78 percent certain the surgery was a success. He's thankfully over the critical stage, now all that's left to do is wait for his recuperation. We're just hopping nothing goes wrong during that time."

During Tsunade's explanation, They had all gotten in the elevator and gone up to the 6th floor. They walked down a long corridor.

Nothing was heard except the faint sound of a heart monitor. Tsunade opened the door to one of the rooms and stepped aside. "Make sure not to bee too loud, he's asleep. We're not precise of when he'll fully wake up. He might come to, but only for a little bit until he passes out again. I'll come back to check on everything in 20 minutes."

And with that, Tsunade walked away, leaving the three mea in the room with one on the bed.

"Wow, he actually looks alright." Shikamaru slightly smiled as he looked at the figure on the bed.

"Hey Sleeping beauty, we're back from visiting your cousin's grave. He seems to be doing alright. He was so close to fulfill his life's dream, but fait's a bitch isn't it? Be thankful it spared you, Sasuke."

The raven on the bed groaned as he heard his name. He couldn't form any thoughts nor feel anything.

"Sai really wanted to be an artist and paint here in America, but I guess life decided to turn for him. He was so close too. At least one of his wishes was granted, to be buried in American soil."

Neji sat on another of the available chairs and looked at the barely conscious raven. "You truly are one lucky bastard Sasuke. Good thing Dr. Kishimoto knew of Dr. Tsunade, or you would have stayed dead back there."

As Kakashi leaned against the side of the bed, he noticed Sasuke tried to say something, but didn't know what.

_2 weeks later_

"Naruto, Gaara, you two need to stop acting like the world just ended." Asuma scratched his forehead as he looked at the two gazing at the television on the couch.

Two weeks had gone by since the incident. Both Naruto and Gaara's world had died as soon as they saw Kiba being taken away. They both barely said anything. Barely showed any emotion and barely ate.

Iruka had stayed in his room. Blaming himself for what had happened. He should have been more careful. He should have thought ahead. He shouldn't have taken Kabuto to the boys.

But it was too late now, what was done was done.

"Look, we're trying the best we can. We truly are. We'll find Kiba, we'll get him back, but for now. You two must be patient. It's a matter of time. If we're not careful on how we approach this, we might end up having Kiba killed."

Both boy's eyes looked at Asuma. "We're certain that Kiba is still alive. Kabuto must keep him alive. He needs him to lure us, and you all out. He knows you all are like family and will do anything to get him back. We also know that if we wait, and you all hidden, he'll contact us."

"You're…right." Naruto's voice was raspy from not being used in so long. He looked at Gaara who looked right back. "He's right. We have to keep faith in Kiba and believe that he'll be alright. We can't let him down."

Gaara put his head down and smiled. "Right. For Kiba's sake." He looked over to the side at Akamaru who was laying on the floor. His ears down and waiting. He also knew something happened to his master.

Asuma smirked and left the two boys.

Naruto sighed and put his head on the couch's arm and looked at Gaara side ways. He sadly smiled at the other.

_How could you be gone,_

_I held your hand, _

_As you held my own_

_How can all this be_

_Look into my eyes and tell me that it's a joke_

_There is no way that this is real_

_You were right here_

_Right by my side_

_Please tell me it's a lie_

Gaara sighed as he let the lyrics sink in. Naruto's voice was slightly shaky due to not being used in so long. Those lyrics were the first the three of them wrote when they were younger. He knew them all by heart. He tilted his head back and began his part

_A part of me_

_As a part of you_

_We were one in the same_

_This can't be true_

_Please be safe_

_Where ever you may be_

_I would give the world_

_To have you near me_

_Listen to words_

_As I will for ever pray_

_Listen to my calls _

_For you_

_Give me a sign _

_To know you can hear me_

A tear slid down Gaara's face. It had been so long since he sang that song. He looked over at Naruto and the boy also had tears streaming down his face. Both smiled as they remembered the coming lines. They were Kiba's lines.

The two sat closer together and took a deep breath.

_I will trade the world _

_For you_

_I would give my life_

_For you_

_I would even die _

_For you_

_Just to know you're alright_

_I'll forever wait_

_For you_

_Even it rains, even when it snows_

_I will keep my vow and wait_

_No matter what time brings_

_No matter what goes wrong_

_I'll forever wait _

_For you_

Both boys let the tears roll down their faces as the lyrics poured out. It had been too long.

_Kiba_

"I hope you're comfortable there."

Kabuto twirled a lock of Kiba's hair on his fingers. The boy had been chained to a wall as he sat on the cold floor. His eyes had been covered by a cloth.

"It seems my special guest has arrived, Kiba, I do hope you enjoy yourself."

Kabuto walked out of the cell he had Kiba in and let in his mystery guest.

"Hello Kiba, I do hope you have been doing well."

Kiba's blood froze. That voice. It was soft and feminine. It was very familiar. A hand caressed his face.

"I hope you still remember. The day you killed your father and sister and I."

"M…mother…"

"Yes my sweet little baby. I'm here to remind you of all the bad things you did."

"AHHHHHHH!!!!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**And voila!!! A brand new chapter!!! I hope you all liked!!!**

**And yes!! Sasuke's alive!!!!!**

**I will explain how in the next chapter. Too lazy to on this one, so yeah. **

**Oh, and the song thing, I wrote it!!!!....as in...I wrote it just now...no joke....mine**

**RANT TIME!!!!!**

**Oh mah god…I have…weird news…can you guys believe I'm kind of loosing interest in Sasunaru?….NO JOKE!!! I mean, I still love the couple and everything but….I've been exposed to other couples too….it's weird…Like…unlike how I used to. Every time I used to get on the computer, the first thing I did was look to see if there were any good new Sasunaru stories or to see if one of the ones I was following was updated but now…..I don't know…it's just not the same….But I am going to finish I ones I already have. Don't get me wrong, I love writing, but…ugh, I can't explain it. I still read some, but…just not as many….GRRRR…it's infuriating…**

**Well, I hope you all liked this chapter! It was little long which makes me happy! So yeah!**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought about it!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!! **


	26. piano changed from video rewriten

**HEY!!! I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER!!!!! THE FIRST HALF IS THE SAME SOME WHAT!! BUT THE REST IS DIFFERENT!!! Please enjoy this guys!!! If you haven't read this yet, please enjoy, if you have, also enjoy the changes!!!**

**I'm truly sorry for the original version of this chapter!!! It was so bad!!! **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Stay away from me! You can't be! You just can't! I saw her!!"

Kiba thrashed around the floor. The rope tying his arms to the wall burning his wrist.

"Please don't do that my little Kiba. You'll make mommy sad." Kiba yelled as he memories flashed across his head.

"Don't worry honey. I'm here. It's not like you intended to kill me and your father and sister. We don't blame you." Her voice was mocking as the words pierced Kiba's heart.

"No..I…it wasn't my fault. The fire.." Kiba grit his teeth. He felt a finger go across his cheek. "But it _was_ your fault. If Orochimaru hadn't seen you, we would all still be here. He wouldn't have burned the house to get to you."

"Stop it! It wasn't my fault! I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly Kiba! You didn't do anything! You could have gone to Orochimaru! We would all still be here! It's all your fault Kiba! That's why we all hate you! He loathe your existence!"

"NOOOO!!!" Kiba yelled once last time and began to breath hard. He had over exerted himself. He was drained of energy, both body and mind. His "Mother's" words still in his head.

Suddenly, Another pair of footsteps came into the room. "Hello there, Kiba."

Kiba's heart sped up. "D-Dad?"

_2 week later_

Naruto stared out the window. It had been a while since he had seen something other than the forest and the inside of the house.

Iruka had been given the chance to see the two boys and brought them home cooked food. He apologized for what had happened to Kiba and how it was his fault.

Gaara and Naruto tried to tell him again and again that it wasn't. After a while they talked about what was going on in the world.

Naruto really wanted to ask Iruka about what had happened to sHiNiGaMi, but Iruka's visiting time was over.

The blonde looked behind him and saw Gaara flipping channels. There was nothing for them to do except watch television. If they wanted to go outside, one of the guards had to accompany them.

Suddenly, it began to snow. Naruto noticed how the flakes fell slowly to the ground, like frozen tears.

He sighed and walked across the room and sat beside Gaara. "I'm tired of all this Gaara. I want to be useful. I don't want to waste my life away in this house. Who knows how long it's going to take!" Gaara sighed.

"I'm not sure Naruto. All I know is that it's better to stay in here and decrease the chances of us getting kidnapped like Kiba. It will cause the guys helping us out less stress to know that we're safe."

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He wanted to be helpful, but there was nothing for him to do. He looked at the red head sitting on the couch sullenly.

Naruto knew that Gaara was stressed. Maybe even more than himself. The red head was no older than Kiba and himself, but always played the role of the older brother.

He was always there to help pick both of them up when they were down. He always cleaned up after their messes and was by their side when they had nightmares.

That was when Naruto remembered something he thought he had forgotten.

It was when they had moved to America. It was their second year living there. Gaara had finished watching the news as Kiba and Naruto played a video game. The red head had gone to sleep early since he had an exam the following day.

As Kiba and Naruto soundly slept, Gaara whimpered in his sleep. Memories had come to him of his childhood and were playing in his head. He had seen a report about a murdered family in the news and that brought them back.

Kiba and Naruto woke up when Gaara's whimpers had increased in volume.

Both teens got up and went to their brother's side. It was rare to see Gaara so broken and sad. The red head's cheeks were stained with warm tears.

Kiba and Naruto soothed the other until he had calmed down. They laid him back on the bed and made sure he slept soundly until morning.

In return, Gaara passed his exam with a prefect score while the other two barely made it. Only passing by 5 8 points.

Naruto laughed at that memory. He and Kiba had arrived at school with large bags under eyes. Kiba had accidentally drooled on his paper leaving a very noticeable stain on the bottom.

Naruto pushed off the side of the wall and walked over to where Gaara was sitting. " We need to distract ourselves with something. We can't sulk everyday Gaara. I know you're probably more worried about Kiba then me."

Gaara looked up at the blonde and tilted his head back. "You're right. But there's nothing to do here."

Naruto put a hand to his chin and thought for a second until an idea popped into his head.

He grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him up and dragged him into one of the rooms. A grand piano was sitting in the middle of the room. Rarely have been touched.

Naruto released Gaara's hand and walked to up to the pearly black instrument. He sat down on the stool and motioned Gaara to join him.

Both sat and stared at the beautiful keys. Naruto began to pass his fingers over gently. His eyes closed in the process only to open and look at Gaara.

The red head recognized the tune. It was moonlight sonata by Beethoven. It was one of his favorite tunes.

It was a very sadly sweet. It always moved Gaara. He remembered when Naruto first played it. He had practiced so hard and put so much emotion into every note that Gaara ended up shedding tears after he finished.

Now, Naruto had put more emotion into every single second that the song played. His fingers gently danced over every key. Never missing a single beat.

Gaara looked at his brothers hands. They glided over the keys. As if moving on their own.

As the song came to a slow end, Gaara let out a shaky sigh. It had been a while since he had heard the purity of a piano. He looked at Naruto as a tear slid down the blonde's cheek.

He removed his hands from their place and smiled at Gaara.

The red head scooted closer to the keys and placed his own hands over them. The stream of notes calmly came out as he let his fingers move. The music flowing into every room of the house. Naruto recognized the calming notes as Fur Elise. Another song by the brilliant Beethoven.

Suddenly, the notes picked up speed. Naruto smiled. He always loved to hear the bright and happy part of the song.

After a few seconds, it was back on it's calming notes. It remained sullen till the last note vibrated around the room.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**I REPEAT!! I CHANGED THE ENTIRE CHAPTER!!! **

**Ok, so I took the time and reread this along with one of my trustiest friends. When I read the first attempt I was like…wow…did I write that? And my friend. Being kind and truthful and loyal said and I quote **

"**Uh…This is the worst things I have ever read. It's really pitiful compared to the other chapters. You should quite writing if you think this chapter was good. I mean, it doesn't even make sense. What were you thinking when you wrote this? It's truly a sad thing to see an author go down this road."**

**And so, I took the words to heart and rewrote it. **

**YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME IT WAS TRULY PITIFUL!!! T-T God, I'm so ashamed of myself for what I wrote!!! I hope you liked this version better cuz I am so never writing like that. EVER. AGAIN….**

**Next time you guys think a chapter sucks…Please…Tell me!! I felt so bad for what I made some of you guys read!!! **

**Well!! **

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	27. walking

**Don't forget! I changed the last chapter!!!! As in, All of it has been rewritten!!!**

**Ok, so, not the greatest moods today. Turned out, I have to REWRITE almost all the chapters I wrote for my other stories. I was going to update almost everything today, but NOOOO, my friend had to come over and 'accidentally' delete my files just for laughs…not funny man…..**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Shit!" Sasuke struggled to catch his breath. It had been almost a month now since his surgery. He had to learn how to walk all over again since his spine was very delicate.

It had been about his 7th try at trying to stand on his own and once again, he had fallen forward into the cushioned floor. He was able to walk with the help of a bar, but his legs weren't strong enough to support his entire weight even though he had lost so much of it.

His skin was a pasty white due to the lack of sunlight and exercise while his body was very thin. His bones could be felt through his clothes as the nurse helped him up.

"Please, Sasuke, try again. If you keep trying, you'll get it." The raven stood up leaning heavily on the nurse.

"I'm…tired…" She sighed and helped him one of the chairs. "Alright. Take a break for a few minutes and I'll come back. For now, your friends wish to see you."

As she walked out the door, Neji and Shikamaru walked into the room.

"Wow, you look great. Bet the media would love to see this." Sasuke glared at Shikamaru as he made himself comfortable in the chair.

"So, how are you doing princess?" Sasuke sighed already used to the retarded nickname. "I feel like shit, the food tastes like shit, I'm treated like a child, I have to be here for god knows how long." Neji shook his head.

"Anyways, I heard some news today about Resurrection."

Sasuke looked at Neji. "It seems, they've disappeared and no one knows where they are. Rumor is, they quit, had a fight, or more. Some other people say they're in danger. What I truly know is that they're no longer in Japan. It appears that they left only slightly after we came here."

Sasuke stared at the long haired brunette for what felt like eternity. "What?"

Shikamaru sighed. "No one truly knows what's going on. Resurrection has canceled all their tour until further notice. No one knows where they've moved to either. Their manager, Iruka, also hasn't been heard of."

Sasuke looked from Shikamaru to Neji. What was going on? Everything was so messed up.

"We should leave. Your nurse should be coming back soon. You need to be able to walk soon. You _do_ want to make a come back right Sasuke?"

The raven smirked. "What's the point? I feel like shit, look like it too. And to add to that, I'm going to be worried about the damn blonde."

Shikamaru and Neji could agree with Sasuke. They were worried about the uprising band.

"Alright, please leave you two. Sasuke needs to continue with his therapy."

The two waved bye to the raven and left the room. "Okay Sasuke, ready to try again?"

The raven sighed and nodded. He hated hospitals.

_With Naruto and Gaara_

"Damn it!!" Naruto kicked the couch as he watched the video Asuma had brought. It was a video of Kiba and his condition. The teen looked as if he had gone through hell.

"Naruto, Gaara, we're trying all we can. We have only a small lead, but we're certainly trying everything we can."

Naruto sat on the floor, his back against the couch while his hands grabbed at his hair.

He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to feel useful in some way or another.

_With Kiba_

"I guess you're stronger than you look." Kiba glared at Kabuto. The man had hired people to confused the brunette.

When he thought it was his mother speaking to him, it was in fact a vocalist trained in the art of imitation. She had copied his mother's voice perfectly it was frightening. As for his father, it was the same. Hired people to mess with his head.

"I guess since you're still sane, there are other things I wish to try on you dearest Kiba. Until, that is, I get those other two."

_With Sasuke_

The raven managed a few shaky steps. Not many, but enough to get him moving. His muscles were crying out for rest, but he needed to walk faster. He just had to.

"I guess we should stop now." The nurse rolled the wheelchair in behind the raven, but he shook his head no. "I want to keep going." The raven moved away from the bar and let it go as he continued with shaky steps.

The nurse watched in amazement and smiled. "I guess it's alright. You truly wish to walk again, don't you Sasuke." The raven continued to concentrate as the nurse walked around him in case he needed any help.

As Sasuke practiced, on the other side of town, Neji and Shikamaru sat inside their temporary home. Both deep in thought. "What'll we do after Sasuke recovers?"

Neji was as confused as Shikamaru. "I guess we just have to wait and find out."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**I'm really sorry that it's so short but unfortunately, it sucks having friends over. **

**Originaly, this chapter was longer…but…one of my friends messed with my computer and deleted a few of my files thinking they were trash….So…I had to rewrite EVERY chapter of what I was SUPPOSED to update today.**

**I was planning on updating almost all my stories today, but thanks to that little incident, I have to rewrite all the chapters to all those stories….sucks major ass man…I'm really pissed off. **

Well I hope you guys liked this…sorry it's short, but not in the mood to get told it is….

Later….


	28. Lead

**Ugh, I HATE work….it's so….LAME!! I hate my job. I have a random schedule. My manager is a complete asshole. It's just infuriating. I work at Food Lion btw. Yeah..**

**Anyways, sorry for like…not updating and stuff. I got grounded from the computer for a bit cuz I haven't been practicing my music for band camp and my parents want me to have my stars and get a solo. Yeah…I'm a complete nerd…I know.**

**Alright, well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

They had a lead.

Asuma swallowed as he stared at the computer screen. He had been pulling all-nighters since the tape of Kiba was delivered. After all the work, he had a lead on Kabuto.

He let out a shaky breath as he looked at the screen. A smile surfaced on his face followed by a laugh.

"Damn, that bastard sure knows how to keep a low profile, but he'll never be good enough to get away from me."

Asuma looked over the files he had pulled up. He had found information on a man that had worked with Kabuto a few years back in that area. His name was Zabuza Momichi and he had been arrested about ten years back for being part of a cocaine trade and then arrested again only months after his release for mercilessly killing a man.

He was being held in one of the jails about 60 miles away.

Asuma wrote down the information of the man and saved all the other files he had out.

"I guess it's time for a little visit to a certain person."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_In the hospital_

"Well Sasuke, I believe that you are well enough to leave." Dr. Tsunade checked the raven's papers and checked off the injuries as no longer dangerous.

"But, be careful alright? Don't strain your legs too much. A bit of exercise is alright every now and then, but don't over do it. And if you're thinking of driving, you'll have to learn from scratch since you'll have to learn how much pressure you have to put on your feet. Other than that, you're all good to go. Just come back here once every month for the next 4 months."

Tsunade flipped all the pages back to the first page and gave the clip board to Kakashi. "I'll need you to sign here Mr. Hatake. It's so we know that you'll be in charge of Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded and signed the paper as he watched Sasuke get his things. He had to admit, the once strong and energetic raven had been turned into a pale thin man.

"Make sure he eats and doesn't laze around on his legs. And here are some vitamin pills. He'll need them since his stay here was probably like a nightmare to him. God knows that it's like that for me."

"Alright, I'm ready." Kakashi looked at Sasuke as the raven held a small bag in one hand while the other was holding a cane that helped him stay upright.

After thanking Tsunade, the two made their way out of the building through the back. There would have been too much commotion of any one knew that the raven was in that hospital.

"So, where do you want to go?" Sasuke sighed as he leaned into his seat. "Anywhere that has eatable food."

Kakashi nodded and drove to the closest restaurant.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_With Asuma_

"So, how long did you work with Orochimaru and Kabuto?" Asuma looked through the bars at the restrained man. He was held back by a straight jacket while a mask covered the bottom half of his face.

Zabuza said nothing as the man looked at him curiously. He held his head down, not wanting to see him.

"Zabuza, if you help with finding Kabuto, your sentence will be shortened." That caught his attention. Zabuza looked at Asuma. Taking in all of the man's details. An invisible smile his behind the mask on his face as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Why the fuck are you looking for the underling?" Asuma let a smirk grace his lips. About time the other decided to cooperate.

"Kabuto killed Orochimaru a while back and now-" Zabuza began to laugh at the man's words. "What is it?"

After a few more fitful laughs, Zabuza calmed down. "The bitch wouldn't' dare to kill his master. And even if he tried, what makes you think that snake shit would die?"

That Caught Asuma off guard. "What do you mean?" Zabuza let a sigh past his lips. "What I'm saying is, there is no way that shit would die. I've shot him five times before and he still wouldn't go down. He fell, but got back up and set me up with the cocaine. That Kabuto guy is like his dog. He'll do anything and everything that fucker tells him. Damn bitch can't live without it's master."

Asuma agreed with Zabuza. But that would mean that…shit…

"Tell me, where was the last place, here, that you met up with Orochimaru or Kabuto!?"

Asuma stood from his seat and walked up to the bars keeping them apart. "Look, it's been what? Ten years since I was out and you expect me to remember that?" Asuma let out an exasperated sigh. He was running around in circles.

"Excuse me, maybe I could help?" An almost feminine voice came into the room. Asuma looked back to see a boy standing by the door with a smile on his face. If he hadn't known better, he would have said that he was a she.

"No one's allowed in here, please leave, this is a private ma-"

"Shut up! Don't speak to him like that you trash!" Zabuza fought against his restraints.

"Zabuza calm down, it's alright. Hello sir, my name's Haku." Haku walked in and stood beside the cell where Zabuza was kept.

"You said you could help, how so?" Asuma didn't want to waste any time. "ah, right. I was there when Zabuza had his last meeting with Orochimaru and Kabuto."

"Please! Tell me where!" Asuma stood in front of the boy. "I could show you since I didn't really know the area. But I remembered every turn and building. I have a photographic memory, so you can be assured I know."

"Hey!" Both Asuma and Haku looked at the strapped in man, "I helped you, so by how many years is my staying here shortened?"

"Asuma took out a piece of paper and wrote down things on it until he looked back at the taller man. "About 5 years."

Haku's eyes widened and a smile went on his face. "That means you only have 7 more years and a few of probation until you're allowed to be out!!"

Zabuza let out a sigh of relief as he looked at Haku's voice. The boy was getting too pretty for his own good.

"Alright then, I need to set some things up, so I'll give you my number. Give me yours as well so I can contact you when we need you to lead us to the place."

The two exchanged numbers and went their own ways.

Asuma's heart was pounding in his chest as he felt adrenaline rush through his veins. They were finally getting closer to catching Kiba, but what Zabuza said still bothered Asuma.

"_That snake shit can't die…"_

What is it really possible for him to still be alive? It couldn't be. The body was found in the jail cell.

But what if…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**I personally don't like this chapter…it reminds me of a filler type of episode. Not sure why though…**

**Sorry it's kind of lame guys. I promise something exciting will happen next time!! I have it planned and have begun to type it already so I can put it up this week!!!!**

**Yup!!! Two updates for this story in one week!!!! YAY!**

**Ok, please REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter k?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	29. U 4 him

**I'm so sorry everyone. It's been months since I was last here…I have had a bad case of writer's block for this story that it's not even funny and I didn't want you guys to read stupid stuff that I just pulled out of my ass. **

**So, my block is kinda gone, but not completely. And I also haven't abandoned this story, nor am I going to. I swear I'll try to finish it eventually!! Same goes for the other stories that are half assed done. **

Naruto abrutely sat up in his bed. It was four in the morning and he had barely slept. Only falling asleep and waking up moments later. Gaara was in a light sleep across the hall from him in another room.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Naruto looked around his dark surroundings. He felt like a prisoner. It had been so long since he had gone outside and smelled the open air and felt the wind across his face.

His heart felt heavy and his mind perturbed. So many things were going on. He wanted to find a way to just relax, but after all that was happening, there was no way that was going to happen.

He knew Gaara was also feeling the same way. The red head was the oldest, so he worried over everyone. That included Naruto himself. Gaara was always concerned about his best friends. Be it their physical or mental state. He was always there beside them.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and reached down to grab his cell phone from within his shoe. He had hidden it from the guards protecting him and Gaara. They had taken everything they had that would allow them to contact the outside world. Out of everything, Naruto kept his phone hidden.

Even if it wasn't large, he liked looking at the images of the world through the internet connection on his phone.

As he went to open the screen, he noticed that it said that he had received a message. The blonde swallowed dryly. No one, not even Iruka knew his phone number for that particular phone. He had gotten it anonymously and prepaid it. He also never gave the number away to anyone. He only had it for internet purposes.

Maybe it was a wrong number? Slowly, Naruto went over to his text folder and clicked on the new message.

His eyes widened as he looked at the words.

"_Hello, my little Naruto."_

A shiver ran down the blonde's spine and his hands began to shake. They were only words, but he couldn't help but feel the sinister meaning behind them. It was from Kabuto.

He had gotten Kiba's cell phone. He had somehow….discovered Naruto's number. The blonde had not even given the number to the brunette. So how did this man-…no…-this monster, gotten it?

Another shiver ran down Naruto's spine as two more text messages reached him. He tried to calm his breathing as he clicked on the first new one.

"_I knw ur there. Not a word to any1. Or else, bye bye."_

What? Naruto didn't understand. Bye bye to what? And how did he know? What was going on?

Again, Naruto opened the second message.

His heart dropped at what he saw.

It was Kiba. The brunette was tied. His body was bruised. There was dry blood over some parts of him. He was undressed. The only thing on his form were his thin boxers.

The phone fell from Naruto's hands. Tears silently made their way down his face. His mouth went dry and his bottom lip began to quiver.

Quickly, the blonde grabbed the phone and ran into his bathroom. He locked the door and slid down the wall.

"Why…." The tears continued to fall. They weren't from sadness, but from anger. He was angry at himself for not being strong enough to do something. Not strong enough to save Kiba.

Again, the light from the phone went on, signaling another message. This time, Naruto didn't take it slow. He flipped the phone open and looked at the message.

"_Wat will u do? Want to help_?"

Naruto grit his teeth. His fingers moved on their own without his mind to help.

"_**Wat do I do?" **_

The message was sent before he had time to think about the reply. But his body and mind were no longer connected.

A new message was sent only seconds later.

The reply back was only three words long.

"_Come to me_."

Naruto swallowed. He didn't care about what happened to him anymore. He just wanted to stop the pain that Kiba was going through. He didn't deserve to be treated in such a way.

"_**Where**_."

A one word message. It would determine his faith.

Seconds later, he received his reply.

"_In 2 days at 3. In your room. I will be waiting. No 1 else. U 4 him. Or bye bye." _

Naruto knew that was the last of their conversation.

He had willingly given himself up for Kiba. It didn't matter.

Naruto knew that he would be missed, but Kiba was more important. The young brunette had to live through his family being burned alive. He had seen his mother's body burned and the skin falling.

Kiba was loved by everyone that got to know him. Naruto didn't want to think about himself and people missing him. It was a part of life. He would willingly give himself up if It meant saving more.

If Kabuto had him, he would release Kiba and leave Gaara alone. He would stop threatening innocent people and hurting others.

As thoughts went through Naruto's head, a knock was at the bathroom door.

"Naruto, are you alright? I heard you go into the bathroom and bang the door. I didn't want to be nosy, but you have been in there for a quite a while. Is everything alright?"

Gaara was always concerned when it cam down to him and Kiba. The blonde wondered if Gaara would be mad when he found out about his decision.

"I'm fine Gaara. Just…felt like going to the bathroom." Naruto opened his phone and deleted the texts. If the phone was ever found, he wanted no one to know that he had made a deal with a demon.

After deleting the information, Naruto stood up and looked at himself in his mirror. He turned the phone off and put it in one of the soap boxes and under his sink.

"Are you sure you're alright Naruto?" Gaara put a hand to Naruto's shoulder and gave him a concerned look. He had turned the lights on when he entered the room to check on the blonde.

"I'm fine Gaara, just, you know….stuff going through my head." Gaara sighed. "Alright, but talk to me when you feel troubled alright? I know you're kind of jittery from bring in here for so long, but, it's for the best." Naruto swallowed and gave a fake smile and looked down as he nodded.

"You two should be asleep. Please return to your room Gaara." One of the guards had entered the house when he saw the lights on to make sure the two young men were alright.

"I'm going. Sorry to have bothered you sir." Gaara looked at Naruto for a bit until the blonde gave him a lop sided grin. "Sorry to wake you Gaara. G'night."

After the house fell silent yet again, Naruto laid in his bed fully awake. The things he had just done processing through his mind.

"Did I do the right thing?" He thought for second. "I did."

_With Sasuke _

The raven haired man cautiously walked down the stairs of Kakashi's home. He had to train his legs into moving. He gripped the side railing and made his way down one step at a time.

He knew that if he pushed himself too much, it would only make his recovery process worse. He had to take it I slow and steady pace. Something he really hated doing.

After a few minutes of careful maneuvering and cautious steps, Sasuke had made it down to the bottom floor.

Kakashi was on the couch watching the news until the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Kakashi." The older man listened to the other speaker until he dropped the phone.

Sasuke watched from a distance as the gray haired man tried to get the information to make sense.

The raven made his way to Kakashi until he was in front of him. He looked down at the phone, then at the man's face. It looked as if he was told the world was going to end.

"Kakashi, what is it?"

The older man finally noticed Sasuke's presence and swallowed.

"They know who tried to kill you…" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"….who…."

**And there is where I stop. Yup. An update at long last. I hope people still remember this story. If not, oh well. **

**Anyways, I know you guys are mad that I didn't tell who. Wanna try guessing?**

**Alright then. I will try to update soon. So, I'm going to say that I wont be gone for months at a time…I hope. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


End file.
